I Wanna Grow Old With You
by death cherries
Summary: Deidara and Temari love each other but when Deidara is sent to abduct her younger brother, will there love still prevail? A DeidaraxTemari story TemaDei , lemon, violence, language and COMPLETE!
1. Torn

I Wanna Grow Old With You

This is my other creation that is going to be in the works as well. But BEHOLD!! A Deidara and Temari coupling! I know you might think I'm on crack staying up late at night doing these pairings and I say, "Yes, I'm on crack for these pairings and writing up these stories." This fic was inspired by this vid on youtube, it's called 'Deidara-I Wanna Grow Old With You'

Chapter One: Torn

* * *

_Another day without your smile another day just passes by…The time we spent apart will make our love grow stronger but it hurts so bad…

* * *

_

He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to be out here near Suna Gakure with his partner Sasori. But for the moment he couldn't do anything. He was here under strict orders of their leader. And since Sasori was practically his senpai, what could he do? He couldn't argue, he couldn't even give his _**real**_ thoughts and opinions being out here. No. It was just one of those unfair things that the Akatsuki made you do. As they walked through the hot sands, Deidara couldn't help but think of her. The beautiful Suna kunoichi with the large fan. With her beautiful gold hair and deep jade eyes…he would give anything to see her again.

It had only been a year that he met her. She was out training by herself as one of the rules of Suna when you had just made Jounin. Out training alone for one whole month, they both had stumbled upon each other by accident. By the end of the day of their first encounter with one another, they had already planned to see each other again and again. Soon, after she had completed the month, they would promise themselves to see each other soon as possible.

Now, now he was thinking about her as they traveled to Suna. Sasori, his partner was noticing how distracted looking Deidara was. "Something wrong, Deidara?" he asked. Deidara quickly snapped out of his thoughts and replied.

"Nothing is wrong, yeah." Deidara then looked up into the bright blue sky. Inside he was dying. He didn't want to do this mission. He knew Temari's younger brother, Gaara, was the Kazekage of Suna Gakure. He **knew **that doing **this** would the both of them…but mostly her.

Sasori still wasn't so convinced. If something was on Deidara's mind, then sometime during this abduction he was gonna fuck it up for the both of them. "Deidara," he began, "I want your moves for this to be flawless, stealthy. Understand?"

"Heh," Deidara began hiding the stress in his voice, "all my moves are works of art. Pure perfection…yeah." Perfection. That's what Temari was to him. But now…it just had to change. Now he had to be forced into this mission and do as told. Otherwise things wouldn't be perfection anymore.

* * *

_A thousand miles between us now it causes me to wonder how …Our love tonight remains so strong

* * *

_

Temari sighed. She was now beginning to feel bored and tired. Being sent on the same mission again and again. Treaties, agreements, the Chuunin exam…it was just a big pain. "Ugh," she groaned as she put a gentle hand to her forehead then laid back into the futon of the apartment she was in. Temari then threw the papers into the air, "I don't know if I'll be able to last until tomorrow." She then knew after that it would be a three day trip back to her home village. Back to home, Gaara, Kankurou and perhaps, if by chance, Deidara.

Temari dreamily sighed, the mysterious Deidara and his unavoidable, yet extremely charming smile. Even though she had been able to see only one of his eyes, she was pulled in by it. And also…his strong, yet calm voice. But here she was in Konoha for the upcoming Chuunin exam with the Jounin Nara Shikamaru.

Shikamaru. Temari looked up into the wooden ceiling. She had known Shikamaru before Deidara, and she knew that he was quite lazy and sexist at certain things. But then..he was also so willing. And he was a good listener. "I guess that's a good quality…" she sighed and rolled over. The sun was going to set soon and tomorrow she would start back for home. A smile slowly formed on her face, perhaps if she hurried at a quick pace for tomorrow, surely she would be in two days. But for now, a good night's sleep would help. Quickly moving and putting her things away, Temari prepared for an early wake before returning to her home.

* * *

Deidara watched as the sands began to change color by the setting sun. It had went from a gold yellow to orange and bright red, then to a sort of magenta perhaps. Sasori, on the other hand, had gotten through contact by an old 'friend', Yuura. Giving specific instructions, Sasori had told Yuura to wait outside for their arrival, and sure enough, there he was; waiting for them. Deidara looked up and could see spits of blood on his face and hands and suspected that he had killed his own comrades as courtesy for Sasori senpai. 

"Sasori sama…" he greeted kneeling blow him. He then stood up and gestured over to the village, "There are watchmen everywhere throughout Suna. All are watching out for you two. A meeting with the elders had come to a decision that we have watchmen, even on the rooftops." Sasori then looked over to Deidara. Deidara knew it was now time to start being like an Akatsuki member, whether he liked this mission or not.

"Is that so?" he asked as he unzipped his bag and put his hand in, "Well, we'll just see about that." Absorbing the clay into his hand and forming it with his chakra, he had molded it perfectly into a bird. With a _poof!_ the bird then became giant and animate. Deidara hopped on, removed his hat and flew off.

'That's right,' he thought, 'I'm a member of the Akatsuki…S class of Ishi Gakure. I've once brought in some Jinchuriki before, and I've extracted them as well…this shouldn't be any different….yeah.' Oh but he was wrong. And he knew it too. This was Temari's **brother**. Her **youngest** brother! And now, going off to what he was ordered to do, just made him die on the inside. Soaring through the air on his giant clay bird, Deidara searched below for the watchmen Yuura had told them about.

Finally, after what seemed like quite a while, he had spotted them. "One…two…three." Deidara counted, "Three? Is this the _**best**_ the village can do?" he then reached into his bag once more, absorbed the clay, formed it, then dropped it down. Normally, he wouldn't make it explosive clay, but in this case, he had no choice. Activating the seal, the clay became animate and landed on their destination. 

Creeping silently, onto the unsuspecting watchers, the 'spiders' made their way up the backs then jumped on their faces. The startled watchers were panicking with ways to get it off. "What the hell **is** this _**thing?!**_"

To this Deidara made a face. If there was one thing that pissed him off the most, it was someone criticizing his artwork. "_**Thing?**_ How dare they, those bastards!" forming the seals with his fingers and raising them up, Deidara was ready to show them his talent. "Don't they know? Art is a **bang!**" and with those words, the spiders exploded on the faces of their victims, leaving them dead.

Swooping down, Deidara jumped down to the roof of the building he suspected to be the Kazekage. "So far so good, yeah."

"Is that what you think?" Deidara looked up. And to his surprise, there was the Kazekage himself, standing tall with his famous gourd tied on his back.

'Hmm, he's pretty good.' Deidara thought, but then he noticed the sands coming to him and he jumped back on his bird.

Summoning his sands, Gaara created a sand cloud and went to catch up with the Akatsuki member. Deidara watched as he flew higher into the air. Finally he turned around and spoke, "Pretty good detection skills, yeah. How did you know it was me?"

"In this desert, there is no such bird as that." Gaara explained. Deidara then smirked, but inside he was now beginning to worry. Knowing this was also Ichibi he was fighting, yet Temari's own younger brother, he would have to think of someway to wing it, yet not hurt him.

'Seems this fight is gonna be a tough one after all…yeah.'

* * *

That's all for now. More to update. So yeah, DON'T flame me you ShikaxTema fans!! XP R&R and soon you shall see how fucking beautiful Deidara and Temari are together. 


	2. The Two Battles

I Wanna Grow Old With You

Thankies to people out there that support DeidaraxTemari and love either Deidara or Temari, your comments make everything happen! Now back to the story!!

Chapter Two: The Two Battles

* * *

_Things can come and go I know but… baby I believe something's burning strong between us…

* * *

_

Flying through the Suna village at top speed, Deidara had to make sure that the sands wouldn't catch up to him. Sure, Gaara was Temari's brother, but that didn't seem okay to think that he couldn't do his job either. After all, Sasori was there watching him so he had to do something. Deidara then put his hand into his bag, absorbed more clay, then threw them at Gaara in hopes he could make a turn around and hit Gaara. But this was going to be hard though, after all, Gaara had summoned all the sands of the village and the village was practically located in a desert.

Turning the inanimate pieces of clay into live flying birds, they had swooped past Gaara's sand created arm shaped figure and were just about to rush him until Gaara sent a small wall of sand to block him. Deidara's birds flew right pasts his defenses and with his seals up, Deidara shouted "KATSU!" and the clay birds exploded. Seeing a large grey cloud of smoke, Deidara was feeling a bit sure of himself that he had hit Gaara, but at the same time, hoped that it didn't hurt him too much. But to his dismay and luck, a sand shell had surrounded Gaara and completely protected him in time. All that remained next to the shell was a sort of eye. Deidara wondered for a minute why an eye was left in his replacement, but quickly found out why. Forming right behind him was a sort of cave closing in on him.

'Pretty good,' Deidara thought as he quickly flying out, 'but this could get dangerous, yeah.' Knowing that the cave was closing in, and that the idea was almost insane, Deidara decided to try and breach through it, in hopes of making it out. But his bird wouldn't fly through and it was stopped by the sands. Knowing this would happen; Deidara raised his fingers and performed the seal again. "KATSU!" His bird exploded and made an opening for Deidara to fall through with the sands trailing behind him. His eye widened when he saw the sands quickly following behind and grabbing one of his legs.

Being grabbed up and tossed like a rag doll, Deidara was being thrown back into the chasm. Not allowing another suicidal attempt, he threw another piece of clay and in an instant, animated it into a large owl that had caught him and was flying him away from the sand created cave.

* * *

Gaara, watching this from the inside was not allowing this to happen. He had an Akatsuki member come into his village and he was sure as hell wasn't going to let him escape. Sending his sand to follow him closely at all sorts of turns the renegade shinobi was making he had finally caught one of his arms with the sand. Raising his hand, Gaara knew that destroying one of his arms would lessen the chances of the clay pieces being summoned on the expected time the renegade needed.

* * *

Feeling the sand creeping up to almost his shoulder, Deidara knew that he couldn't shake it off. Instead, he thought that if he quickly made one of his pieces in time, he could blow the sand off so that no harm could be done to his arm.

But it was too late, Gaara had closed his hand. And for a split agonizing second, Deidara's arm became crushed from the sands of Suna.

But it wasn't over yet. The sands were still on his arm and Deidara had to shake it off before it became completely useless. Soaring high into the moonlit sky, the sands finally lost strength to grip him any further and let him go. Deidara couldn't feel anything past his elbow. "Quite ingenious, yeah." He remarked as he put his hand into his bag of clay once more. But this time it would be different. Absorbing more clay than how he would usually need, because this time he was going to finish it.

'Temari... .' he thought, 'please don't hate me for this…yeah.'

* * *

_I wanna be looking in your eyes… I wanna be there for you, sharing everything you do

* * *

_

She jumped right up. Something just didn't feel right. Temari looked outside, it was night and the moon was out. But to her, it felt different. The moon was practically pure white and full…and big. Getting out of the covers on her futon, Temari walked over to the window and opened it for a bit. A breeze flew in a bit but it felt a bit different. Anyone who knew Temari could tell that the wind was one of her main weapons, and that it always seemed to be talking to her. But tonight, this breeze seemed to be troubled, as if something was happening back at home.

Shaking her head, Temari then closed the window. "It's probably just some small trouble," she said quietly, "I was sleeping just fine and now look at me, nervous for no reason." She then gave a sigh to reliever herself but as she walked back to the futon she stepped on something. Peering down, she picked it up and shone it into the moon. To her surprise, it was _clay_. But not only clay…but _sand_ as well. Temari felt a sudden chill crawl along her back and she shivered. Clay. Deidara. Sand. Gaara. What would come next? A piece of fabric or fake hair from Kankurou's puppets? Or a woodchip instead? Something just didn't feel right. Temari put the two pieces right by her pillow, next to the futon and just stared at it. For the wind to carry these two to her something just didn't feel right at all. Was it a warning?

'Only one way to find out for sure,' she thought as she turned her back to the moon, 'I have to return to Suna as possible. Something is happening to Gaara and Deidara…I'm sure of it!'

* * *

_Sharing everything you do…it will make our love grow stronger

* * *

_

_Poof!_ The clay piece had soon become a giant bird shape and it floated in the night sky. Placing itself next to Deidara. He didn't want to go this far, but he knew that Sasori senpai was waiting for him, and what the consequence would be for making him wait this long. Right now he was fighting two battles at the same time. One for the Akatsuki and one for his only love, Temari. The battle he was doing now with the Jinchuuriki, Ichibi, was for the Akatsuki. They _needed_ it. They _had_ to have it and Deidara knew it. Because it concerned him and because it had to do with **him**. The other battle he was doing was for Temari.

Temari. His first love. His only love. The only woman he thought about and his first thought when he woke in mornings. She was special and important to him. His top priority. He was now thinking back to the very first things he said to her that meant very much to him….

* * *

_She blushed as she leaned next to him, "You really mean that?" she asked with eager eyes. Deidara laughed and held her in his arms._

"_Of course I mean it, yeah!" he then put his face close to her ear, "I promise to you that I would never hurt you. I promise that I would never hurt those important to you. The people you love. And most of all, I promise to love you." _

_Temari blushed much more brightly and began unbuttoning his coat. When it was opened, she leaned much more closer to his body and felt how warm it was. The feelings of love were swelling inside of her so much she felt that he heart would explode._

_Putting an arm around her, gently pushing her towards him, Deidara then closed his eye and began to kiss her passionately. Temari closed her eyes as well and followed. It wasn't like those kinds of kisses where one would start a french right away. No. Deidara wasn't like that. He was a sort of slow person. For now, it was just a lock of lips in embrace and just the feeling made Deidara's heart overflow. For the first time in his entire life, he could now share his true feelings with someone he really cared about.

* * *

_

Now just remembering the old memory made his heart ache and his chest tighten. Putting a hand to his chest, clutching his heart, he knew he was now breaking a promise to the first and only love. Now, without much choice, Deidara now had to finish the job, "Kazekage!" he called, "You're skills indeed have style…but you lack in perfection. Yeah, now it ends." With a heavy heart, Deidara raised his two fingers, and dropped the bomb down to the village.

* * *

That's all for now everyone. It's getting late so this is it for tonight. R&R and wait for the next chappie! Farewell!!! _Poof!!_


	3. Disgrace

I Wanna Grow Old With You

Finally I have time to add another chap. to my lovely creation on 'I Wanna Grow Old With You' which is starting to get a little bit popular. Now everyone can see how fucking beautiful this pairing is compared to ShikaxTema which is okay but not as great.

Chapter Three: Disgrace

* * *

_Now I know how much it means… For you to stay right here with me

* * *

_

Deidara watched as the bomb fell down below into the village of Suna. He then looked up at Gaara wondering what he might do to stop it.

Gaara looked down and did not want to think about what could happen to his precious village. He had to think of something fast. 'It'll cost me nearly all of my chakra…' he thought to himself, 'but I have to do it!' Gathering his strength, Gaara formed a sand barrier in hopes that that explosive waves would not pass through the sands into the village.

While Gaara was creating his sand barrier, Deidara decided to take this opportunity to create another bird. 'You fought well,' he thought as he molded the piece of clay in his hand, 'but Sasori danna is just can't wait another moment, yeah.'

Soon the bomb exploded and Gaara now summoned all the sands of Suna to contain it. The force of it was overpowering him, costing him a little bit more chakra then how he had ever imagined, was this one of the risks a Kazekage took for his village? Was this one of those times when it could cost his life even? Only Gaara knew the answers inside. After all, his own father was Yondaime Kazekage and he, too, risked his life many times for the best of Suna.

The stress of the bomb's wave was now taking too much of him, and Gaara now wondered how much longer he would be able to hold on. Forming it into a ball, Gaara now used all of his strength to move it outside the village. But it was far, the protective walls of Suna were at a long distance from where he was and Gaara knew he couldn't just leave it right on the edge of the wall, there could've been some children there! Or even some of the other shinobi's on watch.

'Just a little further,' he thought wearily as he continued to move it, 'just a little further.'

Deidara watched as the giant sand ball was being floated over to the protective walls of the village; in all his battles he had never encountered someone with great tenacity. But at the same time, Deidara wondered if this would be the same thing he would someday have to do for Temari if the Akatsuki found out about them…or anyone even. But he knew exactly what the Akatsuki would do. They would torture her so that he would not even _**think**_ about leaving the organization. But most of all…if Sasori danna found out he would turn her into a puppet as a lesson for even developing feelings for someone.

Akatsuki wasn't a harsh organization. Unless you made it to be that way. When Deidara had come in about five years ago, Akatsuki was just about everything to him. It was something new and it was like making the rules yourself. It was simple. It was in order. **Perfection** if you will. And nothing would change his mind about it, he thought back then. Now, four years later, he had come across a lovely Suna kunoichi and felt something new that he had never felt before. Something that he had not felt when he had joined the Akatsuki. Not excitement. Not the feeling of regret. But a warm feeling. _Love_? Deidara felt his chest tighten again and he clutched it once more. Breathing became a little difficult and it began to hurt. A new feeling was starting to surface, _pain_. Not the pain that you feel after you get stabbed or hit. But the pain of knowing you are betraying and hurting the very one you love.

* * *

Sasori watched as the giant sand sphere finally made its way out. When the Kazekage finally let go, the force was unleashed once again. Sasori hissed, "Deidara you little shit, what the hell is taking you so damn long?!" He moved a bit closer and saw Deidara gripping his chest. Was he hurt? 

'Idiot,' he thought, 'he tries to show that he can do it on his own and what happens? Guess I better show him the **true** art on stealth and perfection."

* * *

Gaara was now huffing. He had done saved the village from the bomb, but at a cost; all of his chakra. Not only that, there was the renegade shinobi left right in front of him and Gaara now wondered if he could still use the last bit of his strength to bind him in a sand coffin. 

"Nice work, _Kazekage sama_, yeah," Deidara smirked, "but too bad you didn't notice my side gift."

Gaara quickly shot his eyes to the left, and to his horror, saw the clay bird flying right next to him.

"KATSU!!" Deidara shouted, and the clay figure exploded once again. Again there was a cloud of smoke and as it cleared, clearly everyone could see that the sands quickly covered up the Kazekage before he was hit. 'Right on plan…yeah,' he thought.

Gaara panted and panted. That was certainly a close call. Now, inside is sand shell, he was now contemplating on what he should do next. The chances of him driving out the Akatsuki were very slim and his chakra was at zero. But he was pulled out of his personal thoughts when he noticed that some of the sands were falling. Peering closely, he could see the small figures coming out…was it…ants?

"In return for taking my arm, I decided to use the opportunity to make some 'new creations', yeah." Deidara explained as he began to hold up his two fingers. "KATSU!!"

"Shit…!"

* * *

The sun was about to rise at any moment. Temari decided it was now a good time to leave before things might become worse. Adjusting her fan, Temari opened the door and took off. 

Waiting outside, someone she didn't quite expect _this_ early was Nara Shikamaru. "Shouldn't you still be in bed?" she asked.

He gave a yawn then finally said, "Well, **I am** your escort as long as you're here you know." He then made a gesture and began walking. Waiting just for a little while, Temari then followed behind.

Both talked about the Chuunin exam and how they expected the greatest out of the young Gennin of their country to do their best. Shikamaru joked on how he hoped that none of the Gennin would get lazy but at the same time, wanted it to go by a little quicker. Temari, however, wasn't so concerned about the Chuunin exam or on how well the Suna Gennin would do since she was already worried about what could be going on within the village while she was gone. When they had reached the large gates, Shikamaru then looked to the side.

"So…if you need anything don't hesitate to send for me, okay?" Temari blinked and looked at him; she could see pink spots appear on his face.

"No need to worry, I'll just send a messenger or two if I do need you." she joked. Then with a wave and a small smile she began to walk on the trail. Shikamaru watched her go, and after he couldn't see her anymore, he left as well.

The gentle breeze soon became violent and wild. Temari had to hold up her arm to prevent anything from flying to her face, but that wasn't the main problem. If the winds were violent then something must've happened in Suna. This gave her a bad feeling. Temari then decided to pick up the pace and began running as fast as possible. Speeding through the trees and against the harsh wind, she had to be there! 'Gaara, Deidara, Kankurou,' she thought as she ran, 'something must be going on! Please wait for me!'

* * *

Deidara then flew off with his catch. Dodging the flying arrows at him, he made it safely back to Sasori danna. "You're late you little shit head!" Sasori greeted as he attempted to slash Deidara with his tail. 

"I didn't expect the Jinchuuriki to be this strong! Give me a break!" Deidara explained as he dodged the blow, "Besides, I got the Bijuu and that's all that matters, yeah?" He then looked back at his catch and at Sasori danna.

"That's not the point," Sasori replied, "we're late. Way behind schedule. If it were me, we'd be long gone already!" He then started walking off and Deidara slowly followed. Now he had done it. He had taken one of the very people Temari loved and was going to extract the Ichibi from it, and he knew damn well what happened to the other three he had extracted before.

He looked to the ground as he continued walking behind Sasori danna. If he ever came across Temari, he didn't know whether or not he would be able to look at her in the eyes again. He felt so ashamed.

"I told you to be properly prepared." Sasori informed as he continued to walk off.

"And your preparations were…?"

"Much more skilled than yours!" Sasori remarked, "Because of you, I had **extra** time on them. And unlike you, I'm fully prepared for anything!" Deidara made a face then looked back at his catch, then at the masses of shinobi bodies at the entrance to Suna.

"Well, let's get out of here already, yeah." Deidara was soon right behind Sasori and saw his senpai turn.

"I'm never coming back to this place again."

'Same here…' Deidara thought miserably.

* * *

It had not been too long since they had walked off that they had heard the sounds of explosions and felt a small tremor. "Looks like they fell into your trap, Sasori danna…yeah." 

"Naturally," Sasori replied, "traps are made so that people fall right into them."

"Makes sense…" Deidara still couldn't help but wonder and worry, if another of Temari's siblings had fallen into the trap. Inside, Deidara could already picture Temari and her reaction if she had found out that he was the very one that took Gaara away from her. He could see it already, she would give a scream and chase after him. She would run nonstop for days searching for them, and if she had found them too soon, Sasori danna would simply get rid of her. Or if she had found them too late, Gaara would be dead and she would mourn for eternity.

He no longer felt like an Akatsuki member, but he did feel like the S class criminal he already was. But it wasn't just what he did back at Ishi Gakure, he felt as if he done two crimes. The second was stealing Temari's youngest brother…and his soon to be third, killing him. Soon dawn had come and the sun was rising over the golden sands and Deidara noticed that Sasori had stopped.

"What's wrong, Sasori danna?"

"I didn't think someone would be following us." Deidara was just about to reply when a voice shouted at them.

"Wait!" Both the Akatsuki members turned. And to Deidara's horror, it was the eldest brother, Kankurou! "I found you, and I'll be taking back Gaara!"

"Deidara…you go on ahead." Sasori spoke as he faced Kankurou.

* * *

Kankurou looked over to the member on the left. 'If I'm not mistaken…that's the guy that kidnapped Gaara.' He then turned over to the member right in front of him, 'So this must be the guy that set up those traps.' 

Grabbing his scrolls tied on his back, he unraveled them and laid them out on the sands. "Just for you, I'll show you my puppet performance." Raising the seals on his hands he summoned them.

* * *

Both Deidara and Sasori watched as the giant puffs of smoke formed and waited to see what might exactly be summoned. When it had cleared, Deidara couldn't help but grin. It was going to be a puppet fight. Sure, he had always wanted to see Sasori danna fight puppet against puppet, but now wasn't the time. 

Deidara turned and jumped on to the giant animated clay owl, "Alright, we're going on ahead." He called as he began to take off.

"You're not going anywhere!" Kankurou shouted as he lunged Karasu at Deidara. But it was stopped by Sasori danna's tail.

"You're fighting **me** now, kid."

At this, Deidara couldn't help but look back. This was now the oldest brother of Temari's family and Deidara didn't want to see what would become of him. Turning his head away, he urged his giant clay owl to fly a little faster. "Hurry," he said quietly, "I don't want to see this mess…yeah."

* * *

That's it for tonight. It's getting late and I'll update tomorrow. R&R my Deidara and Temari fans!! 


	4. Two Sides

I Wanna Grow Old With You

Another chap. to add. Me so happy!! So as I sit here eating smores and drinking milk, I shall continue to add this chapter to my wonderful creation, and work on Hidan/Aoi fanfic soon (if any of you read it, that is.)

Chapter Four: Two Sides

* * *

_Temari then looked over to him and smiled as she laid her fan against the tree. Deidara watched then leaned back to stretch, "So you have to go back to your village tomorrow, yeah?" _

_"Yes," Temari replied as she leaned close to him, "my month of training is over already. And besides, the village isn't too far, so I'll be able to make it in time by the end of the day tomorrow."_

_"Well if it isn't too far," Deidara began as he nuzzled her, "why don't you stay a bit with me before you have to go, yeah." To this, Temari looked up at him and gave a heart full sigh. _

_"Wouldn't you be suspicious if your sister was missing or late?" she asked in a teasing voice._

_"Not really," Deidara admitted, "maybe that's because I've never had a sister, or any siblings at all, yeah." Both laughed at this and continued to cuddle more. Temari then took his hand licked at the mouth, slipping her tongue between the folds till she touched his tongue as well. Deidara decided to return the favor and had the tongue on his hand lick back. _

_"I don't know why people get a bit freaked out when they see your hands." Temari said as she observed them. "I think they're beautiful, and what you do with them is beautiful too." _

_"What I __**do**__?" he laughed out. Then he looked towards the yellow and pink sky above them splotched with orange clouds. The late afternoon sky had never been more artistic to him, like a sort of picture that was painted neatly and messed up at the same time. Yeah, just sitting here with his dearly beloved and watching the sky under the trees was perfect. _

_A gentle wind then flowed over and the leaves soon began floating along. Temari watched then looked up to see Deidara with a dreamy eye. "What are you thinking of?"_

_He looked down at her and smiled, "I love you Temari. I want to be with you, yeah. That's how I really feel." _

_"I want to be with you too." Temari replied as she looked back at him with lovely eyes, "I want to be with you for a very long time." _

_"I..I…" Deidara began. He wanted to say his real feelings, but at the same he didn't want to jump it just yet. _

_"You…?" _

_Deidara looked down into the grass then back at Temari. "Meet me here tomorrow before you leave, and I'll tell you my true feelings. Yeah."

* * *

_

Deidara then remembered that he never got to tell her his true feelings the next day. He remembered that he just said how much he loved her and what he would do for her.

Looking up to the still morning sky, he now wished he had told her. Now he might never have the chance to tell her. "I wonder what she'll think of me after this…yeah." Deidara said to himself quietly. Looking at the sands as he slouched next to his bird, he waited patiently for Sasori danna to arrive.

After what seemed to be nearly an hour, Sasori finally arrived. He seemed to be unharmed, except for his mask; which looked a bit torn. "You're late Sasori danna!" he called putting back on the Akatsuki act. "I thought you hated to keep people waiting, yeah!"

"I do, but I had a little fun to back it up." Sasori replied. Deidara made a face.

"Say what?!" Deidara hoped Kankurou wasn't too hurt, otherwise things would be in much more shit than how it already was.

"Don't be too upset, after all, you've secured _**your**_ target, the Ichibi." Sasori replied smoothly. Deidara stood up as Sasori continued to talk, "After we finish dealing with _**this**_ one, we'll have to get mine."

"But Sasori danna, the person you're going after-!"

"Yeah, I still don't know where he is, but it would be a whole lot simpler if he came to us." Deidara then looked up to the blue sky as the winds began to pick up sand.

"Yeah…it sure would," he sighed out tiredly, "Say, what kind of Jinchuuriki was it, again?"

"It doesn't matter," Sasori replied. "No one will complain as long as I get one, isn't that right?" Deidara then looked to his senpai. He now was beginning to wish he wasn't assigned to take the Ichibi. No, Temari's brother. Gaara wasn't some monster with chakra anymore. He was Temari's brother. **Human** even. But now, Deidara didn't know what to think.

"Shall we head off?" he asked as he began walking, shuffling his feet on the golden sands.

* * *

"Temari san!"

Temari looked up and noticed the pink haired kunoichi of Konoha, Haruno Sakura. She stopped and watched as they jumped down to her level. "Oh…Ohayou," she greeted in a tired voice. "Please pardon me, but I really have to be going now. There are some affairs I have to take care of back at home. So if you'll please, I really must be going." She was about to turn until the sound of Uzumaki Naruto's voice stopped her.

"Then you heard about what happened?" he asked in a worried excited tone.

"What are you talking about?"

"Gaara was taken by the Akatsuki!" Sakura exclaimed.

"What?! Gaara was taken?!" Kakashi then nodded and she looked to the side. She began to remember the other day when she was sitting inside the dango shop when her tea cup cracked, then in the evening when the wind brought her pieces of clay and sand.

'I knew something bad had happened.' She thought. Temari was soon beginning to worry if it was either the very person she loved had taken him, or someone else instead.

"It'll take us two days to get to Suna Gakure," Kakashi began, "we should move quickly."

"Yes," Temari replied as she left with Kakashi's team into the trees. Jumping on the branches and running straight forward to Suna, she hoped that Kankurou didn't get hurt as well. 'Deidara,' she thought as she jumped of a large trunk of a tree, 'please say it wasn't you! Please say it was someone else!'

* * *

Deidara and Sasori continued to make their way back to the hideout. The day seemed to be long, but soon it would be the evening. All day, he began to wonder if the desert village had sent word to Konoha already. If they did, then perhaps Temari had already heard it? Was she coming back already? His stomach soon began to ache, and his chest began to tighten again. Breaths of air were becoming short and soon, he had to let out a few coughs. Gasping a bit, he had to stop walking and take a few breathers.

"Deidara, is something wrong?" Sasori asked not really caring. He stopped walking as well and turned.

"Just got sand in my throat…yeah," Deidara lied as he continued to gasp and cough. Sasori then gave and irritated sigh.

"You're never prepared for anything," he said matter of factly, "getting sand in your throat. How careless!" He then turned and continued to walk, Deidara soon followed. Air started flowing back in and he could breathe well. His chest stopped tightening and his stomach stopped aching. Nearly all the pains were going away, except for the ones in his heart.

"Temari…" he said to himself quietly as he continued to walk along with Sasori danna.

* * *

Night had come, and Temari was traveling with Kakashi han. It had been all day and no one had spoke a word to each other. Not even the noisy Naruto said anything. Temari didn't want to say anything though. She knew that if she wanted to, the only words that would come out of her mouth would be Deidara, Gaara, taken, how, why, when and who. Just those words alone would be a clue and if anyone heard, they would instantly suspect something going on between her and the Akatsuki. She couldn't let that happen.

"Naruto! Don't go so far! We should really stick together!" Sakura called.

"I can't take this! I know why they're after Gaara and me," Naruto replied, "Sakura chan, you know why too, don't you?"

Gaara? Did he know about the Shukaku? Temari decided to listen a little bit more closely. Sure she didn't know much about Naruto, but maybe this small piece of information would be enough to know how much exactly he knew. Not only about Gaara, but perhaps the Akatsuki as well and what they were trying to do.

"Inside me, there is a monster…Kyuubi…the nine tailed fox."

Kyuubi? 'So there is another one besides Shukaku?' she thought to herself.

"Gaara and I, we both have monsters inside our bodies," Naruto continued, "that's what the Akatsuki is after. And I **hate** it! They just see us as **monsters**! I can't stand the way they view us!" then after a long pause, he said the very thing that hit Temari, "He was just like I was."

She then began to recall the times when they were children. How their father would isolate her and Gaara from the family. How he would tell her and Kankurou countless times that he was a test subject and holder of Shukaku. How Yashamaru, brother of their mother, was the only one that watched him and tended him. But she knew very well it was all out of false heart.

"I couldn't save him on time before," Naruto continued, "but this time I want to save him as fast as I can!"

Temari now understood. All the years, she thought Gaara was angry because their father made all these rules against him not kill or kill was the source. Now she could see. The reason her youngest brother was always angry was because no one, not even _herself_, understood him. 'Uzumaki Naruto…thank you.' She could feel her heart become heavy. But it was torn. How could she choose a side now? She loved Deidara even though he was part of the Akatsuki, but she loved her brother as well! How could she make a decision now?

'Two sides..' Temari thought to herself. Two sides. Akatsuki and Suna. Red and gold. Deidara and Gaara. She was now beginning to wonder if he was feeling that way too.

* * *

"Sasori danna," Deidara called out suddenly, "what do you think will happen if the Bijuu wakes up, yeah?" An awkward silence passed between them before Sasori said anything.

"You tell me Deidara," Sasori began, "has _**any**_ Bijuu woken up during the extraction?" Deidara then hung his head and continued to shuffle his feet. He knew the answer to that right away. No.

"Sasori danna, can we hurry? I really want to get out of this country, yeah." Deidara wanted to get out before Temari stumbled upon them and saw Gaara.

"We're almost out of here, but we would've been out of this forsaken place if you didn't take so long, you little shit head!" Sasori retorted as he continued walking.

"Hey, c'mon now! I told you before that I didn't know that the Jinchuuriki was strong." Deidara protested with annoyance in his voice. He was tired on how Sasori danna always pointed out his faults.

"**Never** think that a Jinchuuriki isn't strong," Sasori explained, "the first three that were gathered were in fact, quite strong. Though, you yourself didn't catch them."

"Well, that's sorta true, yeah."

"In any case, we're almost out. See? The trees are right over there." Deidara looked up, sure enough, they were now out of Suna. Away from the village, far away from the chances of Temari finding them. But whatever the case, _**he**_ was out. Now all that had to be done was the extraction.

* * *

Finished with this chapter….took a little bit longer than how I thought it would. I suspect most of my chapters will be like this from now on I guess. R&R and wait for the next installment. Yours truly, the Sasorichyan! 


	5. Extraction and Delays

I Wanna Grow Old With You

Thanks for the comments and for those that support this lovely and beautiful pairing, TemarixDeidara! Though I just wish I did the chapter earlier if I hadn't fallen asleep! Anyhoo, enjoy this next chapter of 'I Wanna Grow Old With You'!

Chapter Five: Extraction and Delays

* * *

It was still evening, but the moon shining high in the sky helped to illuminate the way for Sasori and Deidara. Soon, however it would be dawn and with the sounds of their bells chiming away, most of the walk had indeed become quiet. With Sasori shuffling his body along, and Deidara walking with a troubled mind, the clay owl continued to fly with the unconscious Gaara on its down.

"We're finally out of Suna, yeah." Deidara finally said, breaking the silence and sounds of the winds.

"I **hate** making people wait," Sasori replied with indifference, "Let's move it."

"We would've been out already if someone hadn't taken so long," Deidara replied with a little humor in his voice. This seemed to be his only one opportunity to put some fault on Sasori danna.

"That goes for both of us," Sasori replied calmly.

"Oh, yeah." Deidara replied with hidden disappointment. He was hoping that Sasori danna would say that next time he would've been a little quicker, but at the same time, was glad he didn't point out about him taking too long with Gaara as well.

Looking up to the sky, Deidara wondered how fast Temari might have traveled back to her home. Would they describe who took Gaara? A sort of fear filled Deidara and his head started to hurt through all the thinking and wondering he did the whole night. 'Maybe if we _had_ left a whole lot earlier, maybe we would've been out a _long_ time ago, yeah.' Deidara thought with guilt. Now he hoped to death that she didn't find out it was him. If she did, he knew it would be over between them. She would obviously take the side of her own country. That's how things were, and the chances of the both of them staying together were going very slim.

* * *

The sun was starting to rise over the green mountains and Kakashi han soon became fully recovered after an entire night of traveling. When Kakashi had saw that everyone was well, he called the break to be over and continue their way to Suna. Temari got up from her sitting spot and adjusted the fan on her back. Clipping tightly, she was soon ready for the remainder of the trip.

'One day left until I reach back home,' she thought to herself, 'if we manage to get there before the end of today, then I can find out who **exactly** took Gaara.'

"Alright," Kakashi began as they headed out, "let's move." With a nod everyone descended into the trees and jumped off. Traveling with intense speed and fully refreshed after a good recovery, Temari and Kakashi han seemed to be traveling at a good rate. If they continued it up like this, surely they would reach the border in time. After all, they were so close now that soon they would see a slight faint of the golden sands.

Finally, for what seemed to be a long time, Temari had spotted the sands. They had finally come to the border a day after they had left.

"All right!" Naruto cheered, "We've made it to the Sand country! It's the desert!"

"Suna Gakure is just beyond this," Temari explained as she took a few steps forward, "I'll take the lead from here."

"We're counting on you," Kakashi replied with security and trust. Temari then gave a smile and turned.

"If you're going to help Gaara," she began, "of course I'll have to guide you safely. After all, a desert isn't the place where everything is safe, just because it is flat." Then with a gesture of her fingers, they headed out.

* * *

Making their way through the trees, Deidara and Sasori had finally made it to the cliff. Stepping very close to it, they could see the river and the large boulder that lead to the hideout. "We're here," Deidara announced with some relief in his voice.

"You could sound a little bit more enthused," Sasori pointed out, "but let's go." Jumping down, they landed onto the surface of the river, walking towards the grand entrance to the hideout. Raising up his fingers, Deidara identified himself against the seal that was placed on the boulder. When it had glowed red as a sign of acceptance, the boulder rose up allowing them to walk in. Reaching back to soiled ground, they could see a figure greeting them not too far.

"You're late," their leader informed, "prepare yourselves now. The extraction shall take place very soon." Deidara felt his stomach churn.

"The Jinchuuriki was stronger than I thought," Deidara reported as the boulder closed off the entrance. He then placed his fingers up again and the owl laid Gaara onto the ground, then _poof! _ed into a cloud of smoke. Seeing Gaara laid out in front of him started to make Deidara begin of all the possibilities that would happen afterward. After Gaara had died, what would he do? What if Temari appeared as a rescue unit only to discover her youngest brother dead? How would he react? What could he say? Would there even be _**anything**_ to back him up after that? And most of all, would she even continue to love him? With all these thoughts swimming in his head, Deidara's stomach began churning even more. He felt as if soon he would vomit right next to Sasori danna.

Deidara's mind quickly switched back when he felt a sort of tremor in the ground. In an instant, he found out why; their leader was summoning a sort of monument they used to extract Jinchuuriki's of the Bijuu.

"Assemble," their leader commanded and soon other Akatsuki members began to appear. After Deidara and Sasori had gone into their respective places the extraction would begin. Placing himself as well, their leader formed the seal opening the mouth of the hideous monument. "This will take three days and three nights," he began, "Everyone be careful with the body."

'Three days and three nights?' Deidara thought, 'That's too long, yeah.' Well, it wasn't as long as the other three Jinchuuriki's he had extracted before in the last three years. But right now he couldn't wait for three whole days and nights for an extraction! He needed to see Temari immediately! Deidara knew perfectly well that if he himself told her before other sources did, maybe things would turn out to be much more simpler. After all, who knows what could go on for three whole days and nights?

"I also want Zetsu to keep watch on the area outside," their leader continued, "use your longest range. I don't want anything to mess up our plans."

"I know," Zetsu replied in a scratchy voice.

"_Three days_?" Kisame asked with a sort of whiney tone. "Shouldn't we give it more time since Orochimaru is no longer here?" Deidara then gave Kisame a look.

'**More** time?!' he thought with insane excitement, 'I can't afford more time! Kisame! You may not have **anything** going for you, but **I **do, yeah!'

"If that's how you feel start working on it already," their leader replied.

"That's right," Itachi agreed.

"I guess it's fair enough," Kisame said slowly.

"Let's do it already," Deidara spoke up hiding the irritation in his voice, "let's just get this over with." He was now starting to think he had rubbed off Sasori danna a little. Soon, everyone's fingers rose up and the extraction was starting. Blue chakra like creatures escaped from the monument's mouth and enveloped themselves around Gaara. Deidara closed his eyes as soon as he saw this. He couldn't bear to look at what would soon become of Temari's youngest brother.

* * *

What seemed to start off well soon became quite bad. While almost reaching the village, a violent sandstorm had soon kicked up and forced Temari and Kakashi han into a small cave for protection. Temari watched at how fierce the winds were as they mixed in with the sands, and to this she moved her attention away.

"We're so close to the Sand village!" Naruto growled, "I can't wait anymore!"

"Naruto, I told you not to get impatient, didn't I?" Kakashi reminded as he place a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"But we're so close!"

"Just deal with it!" Sakura said, "We're in the middle of a sandstorm, so what else can we do? Besides, Temari san's the one who is most upset."

"Whenever there is a sandstorm it's best to just wait it out," Temari explained calmly, "You don't know how easy it is to lose your way as soon as you head into one. And it's because those who try to fight against a sandstorm they end up dying from losing their way in the desert." She then looked back out the violent sandstorm the back at them with a smile. "It'll be fine, this shouldn't continue much longer. Violent ones like these end quite fast actually."

"I hope it ends soon!" Naruto urged.

But it didn't end soon. Soon the sandstorm got worse and worse. Temari observed this closely and found it to be a very bad omen. Never had she witnessed a sandstorm like this before and she soon began to worry that they might not make it in time.

But finally, after an entire evening of the sand storm it soon began to lift and end. "Let's move now!" Temari ordered as she quickly ran off while adjusting her fan.

"Got it!" Naruto replied as he followed. With the village not being too far away, Temari saw the distant protective walls of her village.

'Made it,' she thought to herself as she pushed harder and increasing her speed.

"We've been waiting for you!" the two Suna shinobi's greeted as soon as they saw Kakashi han, "Ah! So Temari san was with you? So that's how you all made it safely through the sandstorm. Please, this way, quickly!"

Racing through the village, one of the shinobi's informed Temari how one of the Akatsuki had managed to wound Kankurou as well.

"What? They got Kankurou too?" she was now hoping for dear life that it wasn't Deidara who had come to take Gaara and hurt Kankurou. If they said the right description, she wouldn't will herself to believe it.

"Yes, after Kazekage sama was abducted, Kankurou dono went after them, but was found wounded. The enemy had poisoned him. But the problem is, Temari san, we don't know how to remove the poison! At this rate-!"

"Don't talk like that!" Temari shouted out to everyone's surprise, "Don't talk like that. Kankurou is strong, and so is Gaara! We'll find a way to get them both back!"

"Let's hurry, Temari san," Sakura urged, "If you don't mind, I'll examine him."

"You may!" Temari replied as they headed inside the hospital. Running through the halls, Temari could see the emergency room's red light on. 'This feels bad…' she thought as she ran even faster.

Entering the room she called out to him, hoping if he was awake, "Kankurou!" reaching his body, she was given a quick look over, but was shortly stopped after she had heard the sounds of shouting behind her. Turning around she saw Suna's oldest resident, Chiyo baa sama fighting with the Uzumaki kid.

"Damn you, Konoha's white fang!" Chiyo spat, "How dare you show up in here after what you have done to my son!"

"Nee chan, calm down," Ebizou jiisama soothed, " Konoha's white fang died many years ago. Remember, Nee chan? You were all furious."

"Ha ha ha, I was just kidding," Chiyo baa sama joked, "I was just showing how senile I was!" Temari paused for a minute then turned her attention back to her wounded brother.

"I'll take a look at him!" Sakura informed as she went over to him.

"Please, we're counting on you!" Temari replied with hope. She already lost Gaara and now she couldn't afford to lose Kankurou.

"Please tell Kakashi sensei and Naruto to leave for a little while," Sakura asked.

"Sure thing," Naruto replied as he and his sensei retired to the waiting rooms. Temari watched as the pink haired kunoichi examined her brother. Sure, the Suna female knew some medical justu's and skills herself, but she was far from the league of the Haruno girl and she knew it. After all, Temari was always the combat type of woman instead of one who disappears during fights waiting for the fallen injured. But now wasn't the time to compare or contrast, right now, all she needed right now was for her oldest brother to be safe. Then, she would worry about the other things later.

She was amazed at how the young Haruno girl soon found out what kind of poison was used and what was being effected. Temari was soon starting to feel herself a bit relieved, but not just yet.

"Even if I prepare an antidote it may not stop the damage in time," Sakura explained as she looked over the medical chart.

"What? Then what are we supposed to do?" Temari asked. She didn't need anymore stress now.

"There is one way to save him," Sakura continued, "but it requires drastic measures." To this Temari turned to the medical Suna shinobi's.

"Quickly! Get her everything she tells you to, and step on it!"

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

He knew everyone was watching. But to this, Deidara couldn't even open his eyes. Maybe if it were any other Jinchuuriki perhaps he would have been able to watch, just like the three before. But now, if he were to look at Gaara, it would be like looking at his dearly beloved. Hearing upon the deep gurgling sounds, he could immediately tell that now, the Ichibi was being removed from his body. Upon hearing them, his stomach began churning again, and his heart skipped a few beats. His chest tightened and he was afraid that he might mess up the extraction.

Sasori looked over and noticed Deidara's eye was closed. He decided to try and figure out what the hell was going on in his tiny little mind. "Deidara!" Sasori called, "Don't you dare fuck it up now!"

To this Deidara continued to keep his eye closed. "Yeah, yeah." He replied with a grim tone.

* * *

That's it for now. I'll probably work on the next chapter right now..but only do half. So yeah, until next time! R&R and don't forget to express the beauty of this wonderful pairing of TemarixDeidara!!! 


	6. Minor Relief

I Wanna Grow Old With You

Sixth chapter completed, I'm so excited (tears) and at the same time I'm worried that I might not be able to finish my story 'Yume Hana' since I'm working on this wonderful creation of mine. Which, by the way I'm very happy on doing because I am expressing my love for this totally beautiful pairing which will become much more popular than the over rated SasuNaru.

Chapter Six: Minor Relief

* * *

Temari collapsed on the floor in relief. She now finally could stop worrying about Kankurou's condition, thanks to the Haruno girl who helped cure her brother. All that needed to be done now was the recuperation of her brother. Now standing next to her brother, who was still a little bit dizzy by the strength of the antidote, Temari began to give him some comfort.

"So when did you get back?" Kankurou asked while attempting to clench his fist.

"Not too long ago." Temari replied, "It just took us two days this time, so it was far more quicker than how I imagined." Kankurou nodded.

"So where are they now?"

"Right now, since it's late, they have to stay a night in the village. Tomorrow we'll be heading out again."

" 'We'll'?"

"Kakashi han, myself and some other Jounins that I had asked for." She then turned her head out the window and gazed into the moonlit village outside, "Suna has become much more weak now. We can't let anything like this happen again."

Kankurou was about to say something until the familiar "Yo----shi!" was yelled out. "All right then, lets move out and look for the Akatsuki!"

"Swell idea, Naruto. But do you know where they are?" Kakashi asked. To this Naruto said nothing.

"I've heard you already taken care of tracking them." Temari asked, "Is that true?"

"Yes," Kakashi answered, "I've sent a tracking party down. By tomorrow morning, we should successfully have found them."

"As for Konoha's reinforcements?"

"Godaime Hokage sama has sent Gai han."

When no other word was spoken Kankurou finally said something, "Uzumaki Naruto…please take care of our younger brother."

"Don't worry," Naruto promised, "I'll be sure to find him soon."

Temari then gave a small smile and looked over to the window once again, hoping that Deidara wouldn't be caught or mixed up in this. Finally she looked over to them, "Everyone ready? I'll show you to your rooms."

* * *

The gurgling sounds soon became worse and Deidara didn't know how much longer he would be able to withstand it. Soon it started to sound like pain. He would admit that to him the other three never sounded like this, but now he began to realize it all the more. How he wished he wasn't here and that he was miles and miles away. But he knew that sooner or later, someone of the organization would send Zetsu to retrieve him back. In his mind, Deidara tried to ignore the sounds and push them all back. But as they got worse Deidara soon became weak by the noise. In a last attempt, he decided to reminisce on the fateful year he had met the young Sand kunoichi and how his heart had changed.

His heart swelled at the memories. Their first kiss, the feel and softness of her hands, the beautiful shine in her eyes. Yes, he felt weak whenever he thought of her. Now just remembering about the memories, they felt so long ago, and he began to feel as if it had been years since he had last seen her. Though it was only four months ago. Keeping in contact wasn't a problem. Every night he would send his clay birds to her and give her a letter. In return, she would send the bird back with her letter as well. Deidara would keep them in the pockets of his bag, and re-read them so as not to feel a slightly bit alone.

How he wanted to read one of them now, but now wasn't the time. Now, he was here in this dark cavern with the other members. Just pulling one out and they would be all over him. Deidara then heaved a heavy sigh. He was now relieved that he could no longer hear the sounds of Gaara as the Jinchuuriki was being pulled out. All he would just have to do was think about Temari and he would be in another world with her.

Thinking about the year before and how they had met. What they had done…it would be those memories that filled him.

* * *

_Deidara flew over the trees, hoping for a good place to land, and find her. Finally, he had found her signal. Her giant fan was spread out wide onto the earth and Deidara landed. With a _poof!_ Deidara then ran to embrace his awaiting love, Temari. _

"_Sorry it took so long, yeah. Didn't know what you wanted, so I got onigiri for the both of us." He then held out the little blue package and she smiled. _

"_It's all right, as long as you came, the wait was worth it." Temari replied. She then kissed him on the lips with a bit of passion, then sat down against a tree and opened the package. Deidara sat next to her holding her a bit close. _

"_You wanna feed me, yeah?" he joked with a small laugh. _

"_Which mouth?" Temari teased back. Both laughed again and leaned closer to each other. Opening the secured box, she gently took out a rice ball with a crab stuffing and held it up for him. "Say 'Ahh'." _

"_Ahh.." he opened his mouth and the sweet rice ball went it. He then made a grab for one but was soon stopped. _

"_Oh, you have rice on your lips," Temari said pulling his face close, "want me to get rid of it for you?" Deidara then gave a smile and a nod. But instead she just wiped it off with her thumb. "Nyaah! You thought I was going to lick it off, didn't you?" she giggled. Deidara made a face and then shoved one into his mouth. Putting her face in his hands, he passed the onigiri from his mouth to hers. _

"_Hah!" he said, "And _you_ thought I was just going to give it to you by hand. Yeah?" He then grinned and patiently waited for another one. Temari smiled as she chewed on it._

"_Deidara, you're so silly sometimes." She said as she finished it up. _

"_Well, what makes me silly?" he asked as he put one in his mouth. _

"_Hmm…I guess it would have to be your slight sense of humor." She replied before placing unagi into her mouth. _

"_Slight? Boy that's love, yeah." Deidara laughed as he slinked down to lay on the grass. Temari looked quizzically at him. _

"_Don't you want more?"_

"_I'll be fine," he replied with a small wave of his hand, "besides, it's Zetsu's turn to find food tonight. And that's if he doesn't eat it, yeah." _

"_How many people are in the Akatsuki?" Temari asked as she place ebi into her mouth._

"_Nine of us," Deidara replied. _

"_Are each one of you from a different country." _

"_Pretty much." _

"_What are the jobs you do?"_

"_Umm.." Deidara didn't know what to say. He was contemplating whether he should tell her that he was hunting down Bijuu's and extracting them. "Well," he began, "we look for things. Yeah. Things."_

"_What sorts of things?" Temari asked as she lay next to him. She was wondering what sorts of treasures they found. _

"_Well..umm..animals, I guess you could say, yeah." Deidara replied. 'I guess you would call the Jinchuuriki animals..' _

"_How far have you traveled, or where exactly?" Temari was excited. The only places she had been to in her life was just Suna, Konoha and small outside villages. _

"_Pretty much everywhere," Deidara said as he plucked a blade of grass, "Mist, Waterfall, Rain, Grass, Rock, and Cloud, yeah." _

"_That must be great," Temari sighed, "getting to go to all sorts of places." She then faced him, "Where will you take me one day?" _

"_Where?" Deidara blinked, "Gee, I guess anywhere you want to go." _

"_Hmm…I guess I really don't know." Temari replied as she laid back down. Deidara looked at her then thought about a certain place he had heard of. _

"_Have you been to Adofuku, yeah?" he asked. _

"_Adofuku?" _

"_Yeah. You ever been there?"_

"_No, I'm not familiar with the place." Temari admitted. _

"_Alright then," Deidara concluded, "it's settled. I'll take you to Adofuku one day, yeah." Deidara had found a perfect place. He had heard of Adofuku by Uchiha Itachi when he was sent to find the Kyuubi two years ago. According to him, Adofuku was a place so simple and bustling at the same time. When Deidara had asked a bit more, the Uchiha had just replied saying, _

"_It's just simple. There are many hotels and places, you could just appear and no one would even care if you're Akatsuki." _

_Though Deidara knew that Itachi didn't really care on traveling or where he went, he himself was a bit interested in places he went to. Not for entertainment or enjoyment, but just for a time to relax and have one's own time to spend. Now that he was with Temari, he would not only find some privacy for himself, but privacy with each other as well.

* * *

_

Now that he was beginning to remember, Deidara was now wondering how long will have to be until he and his beloved would be able to go somewhere together. But then he realized that he should've had taken her to Adofuku back then. Back when the Akatsuki wasn't so busy. Sure she had her training, but it would be just for a few days and she would make it back for home in time. For now, Deidara wondered how long **exactly** it would be until he would have the chance to take Temari somewhere or let alone be with her again.

Sasori , at the far end of the cavern, noticed how Deidara's eyes were closed. He could see that his partner had been acting strange since they were assigned the mission of obtaining the Jinchuuriki, Ichibi. Was there something going on within Deidara that he wouldn't tell? Did he _**know**_ something the others didn't? 'That Deidara…' he thought to himself, 'there is something going on within him. The little prick, he better let go of what ever he is thinking of.'

* * *

The cool feel of the sheets felt good to her again. Temari was happy to be back home. Refreshed from the bath, and relieved at the thought knowing Kankurou was safe, Temari could rest her mind for a little bit. She then turned over with one of the crisp pillows between her tired legs and looked up at the ceiling in her dark, moonlit room. She was wondering, and trying to figure out who kidnapped Gaara.

'For someone to take out Gaara,' she thought carefully, 'it would have to be a long distance type of person.' After all, she didn't believe that someone who specialized in close quarters could defeat her younger brother. Close combat against Gaara would be like signing your own death note. Temari remembered what Deidara had said a year ago that there were nine members in their organization and that any one of them could've been the ones that took Gaara.

Putting a finger to her bottom lip, she then thought much more deeply. But since she didn't know much about the Akatsuki or who was in it, just confused and hurt her head all the more. 'If I had asked Deidara who was in the organization I'm sure he would've told me,' she thought, 'or at least tell me who did what.'

She had heard straight from Naruto's mouth that they were looking for creatures her brother and the Uzumaki boy possessed. Creatures that she knew were a great threat to **anyone**. But what would they use it for? And most of all, _**how**_ would they even use Shukaku? Would they have to try and make Gaara sleep? Bring the true power of Shukaku out by forced slumber? It had worked before, so why wouldn't it work again?

Temari then put a hand to her head and relaxed back into the bed. This was becoming much more difficult and it deeply troubled her. Looking to the clock she had seen how late it had gotten. Pulling the covers over her, she decided to at least rest well before tomorrow. Tomorrow. She would find both Gaara and Deidara.

* * *

Yes!!! Now moving on to the seventh chapter!!! I'm really enjoying this!! R&R as I sleep in for tomorrow. Jeeze, Im gonna be sleeping class for sure now! 


	7. Next

I Wanna Grow Old With You

I feel that I am pretty much getting so caught up in my new story and my upcoming ideas. But now I figured that I have to make this story end soon since the recent scan I saw.. I'm not trying to rush this and do a shitty job on it, but what I am saying is that I must make time on here and put up as much updations as possible.. so sorry to the other users here, but time is running short and to all the readers out there, the chapters may be running either a little longer or faster than how I ever planned them to be. So, here we go,

Chapter Seven: Next

* * *

Morning had now come and as Temari, fully dressed and prepared for the day of searching for her two loves, ran down the halls to meet up with Kakashi. Finally meeting them outside she had learned that one of his ninja dogs, Pakkun, had successfully located the Akatsuki hideout.

"So, it isn't too far from here after all," Temari had spoken after she received the news.

"Have you chosen how many shall accompany us?" Kakashi asked.

"I have selected the best Sand Jounins in Suna," Temari explained, "they are highly experienced for infiltration and detection. Not only that, their combat level is at zealot." Kakashi nodded and noticed Baki making his appearance.

"Temari, if it makes things better, shall you need me to accompany you and the Konoha shinobi?"

"I need someone here to watch Kankurou," she replied, "besides, I have my own personal affairs to deal with after the rescue mission. But if all fails, I shall send a signal for back up platoons. Or if worse, a battalion."

"Temari," a voice called, "you stay here along with the Jounins. A woman of your status must stay here and lead along with your teacher." Temari looked up and saw the senior, Chiyo Baa Sama standing on the roof of the hospital building. "Also, there is no other person like you that will be able to hold back on Kankurou. You must watch over him as well."

"But Chiyo Baa Sama!" Temari began, "You haven't fought in so long! Please allow me to accompany you and the Konoha shinobi!" Instead of giving an instant reply, Chiyo jumped off the roof and safely landed at their level, surprising the Uzumaki boy and Haruno girl.

"Besides," Chiyo replied a little later, "I want to see the face of my cute grandson. After all, it has been a while since we last seen each other." Temari then bowed and turned to Kakashi han.

"Please bring him back," she began, "I shall join you later and back you up with our reinforcement platoon." With a nod, soon Kakashi han and Chiyo Baa Sama departed. Standing in their places until they could see them no longer, Temari looked at her old instructor.

"Baki sensei," she instructed, "send me fifty of our most senior Jounin and thirty of our new Jounin. Tell them to train endlessly for three full days. I want our reinforcement platoon to be extremely prepared. As for a medical squad, send three seniors along. Infiltration, twelve. I expect this no later than today. Understood?"

"Hai!" and with a _poof!_ Baki disappeared.

* * *

Not too far off Zetsu soon reported a sign of present enemies. Hearing this, Deidara was in fact, quite surprised. "Enemies?" he asked.

"Identify, Zetsu." their leader commanded.

"They seem to be fairly powerful," he spoke, "one of them is Maito Gai."

"Who is that?" their leader asked with less interest.

"A skilled Konoha Jounin who specializes in Taijutsu," Itachi spoke, "he is someone that shouldn't be taken lightly with."

"Ahh, that wild animal again, eh?" Kisame asked with intense interest, "We'll use _that_ technique then."

"Let me go," Hidan offered, "I've had a hell of a time finding _my_ Jinchuuriki and it's starting to piss me off."

"No way, I'll go," Kisame argued, "I've got quite a score to settle with him."

"That's fine then," their leader replied, "Kisame shall take on Maito Gai. After all, that technique suites you better anyway. You _do_ have the most chakra in the organization."

"Indeed, indeed!" Kisame agreed with delight.

"But even so, I will need thirty percent of your chakra."

"Bastard…" Hidan grumbled under his breath.

"My, my, my. Looks like I can finally get revenge for him kicking me." Kisame said with deep delight. Deidara then gave an impatient huff, after all, he lost his arm. He thought that a small kick to the face shouldn't be a reason for revenge. But what could he say? Kisame was the type of person who would retort back on saying how hot headed Deidara could be. With a face, Deidara decided to bite back on his own tongue. Soon it had not been too long again that Zetsu reported.

"There are more coming," he informed.

"It's been crazier with this time around, hasn't it, _Deidara_?" their leader asked with a sort of lean to his voice.

"W-Well, this Jinchuuriki was stronger than the other two, yeah!" Deidara spoke with a bit of nervousness. It wasn't that he was afraid of the leader. He was afraid if the next group that was coming had Temari with them.

"I tried to tell you, your techniques aren't good for stealth missions, you prick." Sasori spoke.

"Heh, call me crazy, but I remember your traps being pretty excessive too. Sasori danna. Yeah." Deidara retorted with a grin.

"What did you say, you shit head?!" Sasori growled.

"Enough you two!" their leader shouted, "Shut up already! All I want to know is who will go next? And while you're all thinking, focus on the jutsu."

"Can I go this time?" Hidan asked with a bit of eagerness.

"It's more Konoha shinobi." Zetsu informed.

'Konoha shinobi?' Deidara thought with a bit of relief, 'Then I guess Temari isn't there, yeah!'

"It's been decided then," their leader finally said when he noticed silence.

More time then passed and Deidara now grew restless. Sure, he was now okay with the thought of Temari not being with the Konoha shinobi, but he was still trapped within this cavern with her younger brother. He was now beginning to wonder when their leader would call on them to fight, but all the more important, he wondered _**who**_. Still focusing his chakra towards the extraction, Deidara decided to recall on old memories to pass the time. He then began to remember the time when they were in a small sort of cave themselves on that one rainy day…

* * *

_The rain seemed to fall harder down to the green area. Deidara and Temari had taken shelter and protection from the rain in a small cave in a sort of hill. The two were slightly soaked from the rain and were trying to dry themselves off. Temari had always carried a small blue hand towel she used when bathing. But since it was dry, she decided to use it get all the rain off. Deidara decided to wait until his beloved's turn was done, then he himself would dry off. The sound of the falling rain was wonderful, and being here in this cave alone with her was something all the more. _

"_It suddenly just began raining," Deidara spoke as he watched the raindrops fall, "I guess it sort of a good way to end your hard training for the day, yeah." _

"_I suppose," Temari replied with a smile as she wiped the back of her neck, "but it was such a nice feeling for a small time." Deidara then looked at her and felt himself grow a bit excited. He looked at her. Her skin wet and hot, she was still perspiring from the heavy training and her body heat was radiating. How he would like to hold her and feel that heat against him. But more so, he knew there was a stronger source of heat in _**another**_ place as well. Deidara then shook his head, what was he thinking? He didn't want to think of doing something like __**that**__ already! But now, the Iwa Gakure genius was falling apart to the voluptuous Temari. The Suna temptress of the Desert. _

"_Deidara? Deidara?"_

"_Huh?" he was being tapped out of his thoughts, "Uhh...yes?"_

"_I said do you want to use it now?" she asked holding out the towel._

"_Sure, I'll use it, yeah." He replied reaching over, but he was overcome by her. She was practically leaning close to him and through the armor and crevices of her clothes, her gorgeous cleavage shown. His pants soon began to feel tight and he fidgeted a bit. _

"_Are you okay?" Temari asked as she put a hand to his head, "You're getting a little warm and your face is growing red. I hope your not coming down with anything." Feeling her body heat touching him, Deidara felt that he might pass out and fall over. But luckily, he didn't. _

"_I'm fine," he finally said taking the towel from her soft, warm hands. "I guess it's just a little bit warm..uh..around here, yeah." He did not want to give in to her just yet. Sure, he admitted that he loved her and had feelings for her, but he wasn't the type of person to take away something valuable she had. No, he wouldn't will himself to do that, no matter how strong the feeling was, it was just a spur of the moment. Yeah. That was it. And soon, he was sure, it would go away. Then the rain would stop and they would go outside. _

_But was he wrong. The rain didn't stop. And after wiping off his arms, they still continued to stay in the cave. The longer they stayed, the tighter his pants got. Soon it would be unbearable and he would have to adjust himself…but only if she wasn't looking. He decided to get it off his mind by thinking up a conversation. But it quickly turned to the plan of going to Adofuku together and spending some time alone just with each other. Temari then dreamily sighed on the idea of being together in a hotel room together at night, side by side in a dark room, falling asleep. _

_Sleep. Together. Same room. Night. Just those words alone stirred up the feeling even more and Deidara was suffering in his own pants. Pain, yet pleasure, surrounded him. He wasn't sure how long he would be able to hold out. _

"_Deidara, are you okay?" Temari asked again as she began to go near him._

"_Really, Temari, I'm fine."_

"_No you're not, you don't look so-!" but she didn't get to finish the rest of her sentence. While trying to crawl towards him, her hand slipped and she fell on top of him. Face on his chest, hands close to his member, and legs slightly spread. Deidara couldn't take it anymore, lifting her up gently he quickly turned around and tried to adjust himself feebly. _

"_I'm so sorry!" Temari apologized, "I slipped. Did I hurt you?" _

"_N-Not at all!" Deidara replied red faced, but back turned to her. He was still trying to adjust, but it was helpless. Now he would have to try and wear it off. That would probably take a while. _

"_What are you doing?" Temari asked as she tried to peer over, "are you…trying to fix something?"_

"_Uhh…no. No, not at all. What makes you say that?" Deidara asked as he turned around. He was still red faced and Temari looked a bit worried. _

"_Deidara I think you're sick." Temari said as she tried to crawl to him again. _

'_If she comes to me again,' Deidara thought, 'I don't know what I am going to do…yeah.' _

"_Deidara," she was much more closer to him now. Her worried expression made her look so just damn __**sexy**__! Her face was going a bit pink, a lip trembling, deep jade eyes shining and now her soft hands touching him. Not to mention the heat that was now coming off of __**both**__ of them. "Deida-!" but she was cut short by a deep passionate kiss. Gripping her tightly and holding her very close, Deidara gave her the most lustful kiss the both of them ever had. A real frencher. _

_Feeling his tongue squirming in, Temari was a bit surprised, but she didn't break it. Instead, she just went along with it. But she had to admit, it was wicked. As if it had a mind of its own. So in return, she touched his with hers. _

_Deidara wondered how she was feeling as well. Right now, he just wanted to have her, right now, right here. But being a sensible man he was, he just decided this would be enough. Breaking it, he then went for her neck, sucking gently on her soft, warm skin. Soon he could feel the both of them becoming hot through the cold and wet wind that was blowing it. "Deidara…" Temari moaned out through the feeling of his kiss. But this just inspired him to do more. That's right. It _**did**_ inspire him. After all, he was an artist. And now, this was his new creation and job. Finally, he decided to stop himself before any other thing came into his creative mind. _

"_Well…what did you think, yeah?" he asked, hoping to know what she thought. _

"_To be honest," Temari asked pink faced, "I've never had anything as…as…__**extraordinary**__ as that before." _

"_Really?" _

"_Really." Soon then just decided to give each other small kisses and Temari cuddled inside of his coat with him. The wind was getting colder and a snuggle seemed like a good idea. After a few moments of silence Temari finally spoke._

"_Deidara…"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I want to grow old with you…I want to die lying with you like this…do you promise me?"_

"_I promise," Deidara replied holding her close to him.

* * *

_

Deidara's heart skipped a few beats as he remembered that rainy day in the cave. Now more than ever, he wanted to see her again. Growing impatient, Deidara wanted to just end his chakra connection and run out of the cavern, but he knew Sasori danna would stop him. Soon, a voice snapped him out of his thoughts that brought fear in him once again.

"Nearly done." Their leader announced.

'Nearly done,' Deidara thought. And after that was done, he would take the body to Temari and tell her the truth. But soon the strength to do that died and was overcome by fear. 'Forgive me, Temari.' He knew Gaara was now dead and taking it back, would just hurt them much, much more.

* * *

Shitty ending? I don't know. But like I said, I am now sort of in a rush to complete these so that means I am indeed going to be updating a little more. R&R and wait for the next chapter. 


	8. Fight Or Flight

I Wanna Grow Old With You

Working my ass off on these fics like how I used to. I hope you all don't take these for granted. Please enjoy. And to those that are getting pissed and are fucking criticizing my fics, I have one question: Why the fuck are you even reading them? Stop wasting my time and your time. For all you other people that like my fics, thank you. And I will write more.

Chapter Eight: Fight or Flight

* * *

She watched as the Jounins trained. Temari hoped that they were going to be properly prepared. If not, then there was going to be some serious trouble when they encountered the Akatsuki. Her executive finally appeared in front of her. "Temari san!"

"Where have you been?" she asked with impatience, "If this was a time of distress I want you here at double time!"

"Forgive me," he said with low bow, "but I have the evaluation lists." He handed it from her and she took it out of his hands. Scanning the lists carefully, she was not at all pleased with the results. Finally she tore up the papers with frustration.

"This isn't what I asked for!" Temari yelled, "Injuries, accidents, damaged medicine; you all have become too careless! All right. Let's run through this again. This time, lets practice emergency drills and we must have it all prepared and ready in less than **five** minutes. Understood?"

"Perfectly," her assistant replied meekly.

"Then move out!" and with a wave of her hand he was gone.

Temari then sounded the emergency alarm on top of one the scouting pillars. With a nod to be sure the other watchers were ready she rung the bell. Soon, Jounins and other elites sprang out of every corner of Suna. Holding her timer in her hands she saw that three minutes had passed. 'Two more left…' she thought. Looking up, she saw them all beginning to form up. Weapon pouches full in the infiltration team. Scouting dogs ready in the detection squad. Medicine with the healing team. But….where was the reinforcement team? Finally she stopped her watch. Five minutes exactly and the reinforcement team slowly made its way.

"How did we do?" one of the medical nins asked.

"Reinforcement team; you're all **late**!" Temari roared. She then turned to the watchers, "Start the drill over again. We're going to do this over and over until we can get this all down by five minutes. Understood this time?"

"Yes ma'am!" they all answered. And off they went into their respective places.

With Kankurou still recuperating, Temari had been training the shinobi's for two full days straight. This was their last day. So far all combat levels had risen amongst the new shinobis, but now she needed their timing to be right. After all, speed counted for everything. Normally, Temari herself was much more of the Sand's ambassador not trainer. That was Kankurou's job. After all, Temari was merciless and aggressive. She scared the Suna elders even when she had her fiery temper active.

When she felt the time was right, she timed her watch again. 'This time, get it right!' _Click!

* * *

_

"Nearly done," their leader informed and Deidara felt his stomach flip. He could tell Gaara had already died sometime in the process. He wondered if their leader was going to assign him the job of disposing of the body by dumping it off somewhere in the river. Finally Itachi and Kisame had returned and their leader faced them.

"My, my, my," Kisame began, "that wild beast sure has gotten quite aggressive. Killed off that false copy of me."

"Well, all that matters is that they had bought us quite a lot of time for us." Their leader replied tonelessly.

"You speak of them as if they were your own," Sasori began, "but those were in fact, **my** subordinates."

"If I had chose not to use them, you would've instead. Wouldn't you, Sasori?" to this Sasori said nothing. To this, their leader smirked and then turned to Itachi. "So Itachi, identify the closer enemies."

"A small four man cell consisting of Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto; and Suna Village's oldest, senior resident, Chiyo Baa." Itachi reported.

'Chiyo Baa…' Sasori thought. Deidara gave a great sigh; he was totally relieved that Temari was not in either team and that one less weight was off his back. But as he raised his head up he noticed that now fewer and fewer essence of the Ichibi was coming out of Gaara. Finally when no more came out, his body dropped onto the cavern ground. Deidara felt a bit of shock enter him. He had _**killed**_ her younger brother.

"Well, I see that we are now done." Their leader confided. Everyone said nothing, for a loud sound was going on outside. "Quite a large sound going one outside…' their leader said.

"My, my, I guess it must be that wild animal out there." Kisame said.

"Alright then," their leader spoke again, "Sasori…Deidara…you two take care of the mob outside. Capture the Jinchuuriki while you're at it too. But don't kill him."

"Well, well, Itachi. I guess I now have the honor of capturing the Kyuubi kid unlike you." Sasori said with a bit of insult. To this Itachi said nothing. Perhaps because it was the fact that he did not really care. "Tell me Itachi," Sasori continued, "which one is the Kyuubi?" It took quite a moment for Itachi to answer and making Sasori wait was starting to piss him off. Deidara knew that Itachi was toying with Sasori's patience, and he himself was enjoying it.

"Tell me you red-eyed prick!" Sasori growled and Itachi then gave his small rare smile.

"You'll immediately tell it's him…he will be the first one yelling at you."

"Huh? Wait, can you give us more information, yeah?" but he was gone.

"Bastard…" Sasori cursed. He then turned to his partner, "Deidara, take care of the body."

"Huh? Why _me_, Sasori danna?"

"Just do it," Sasori began, "and don't make me wait this time!" Giving a heavy sigh, he created another bird and ordered it to stay by Gaara's body. Tired from more orders, Deidara decided to take a seat. But to make Sasori danna didn't suspect anything, he half heartedly sat on Gaara's corpse.

They didn't get to wait too long. For a few seconds, the large boulder guarding the entrance exploded and crumbled before them. Deidara then gulped. Whoever they were fighting, was either going to be worth it or a big mistake. Right now, he was feeling a bit sick.

"GAARA!!" an annoying voice shouted. Deidara then tilted his head and gave a sort of grin. Sure, he was soft for Gaara since it was his beloved's brother. But if it was going to be a Jinchuuriki aside from Gaara, he didn't care.

"So…I wonder which one is the Jinchuuriki, Sasori danna, yeah." Deidara asked observing the intruders closely. He looked from each of them. An old shriveled woman, a tall masked man, an annoying red-eyed, blonde boy and a pink haired girl. Any one of these freaks could've been the Jinchuuriki.

"Gaara! Gaara! Hey, wake up!" the blonde boy yelled, "Why are you letting them sit on you like that?! Hey, are you listening?!"

"Naruto, calm down." The masked man spoke, "You should already know…"

"Yeah," Deidara spoke with taunt, "you should know…this guy is **dead**, hmm."

"Give Gaara back you bastards!!!" the blonde boy roared as he charged towards them. Deidara and Sasori now immediately knew who the Jinchuuriki was. They could see the streaks on his face becoming broad and his eyes were becoming red. But the masked man stopped him and supposedly said something calming.

"Hmm…seems the Jinchuuriki wants the body," Deidara observed, "hey danna, you may be angry with me saying this, but let me get this one." He was now in the mood. He was going to repay the group by nabbing the Kyuubi without any distraction this time.

"Deidara," Sasori began, "it's one member one capture. Don't push it."

"An artist must always seek new, greater inspiration, or he might lose his touch, danna." Deidara replied, "And the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki is supposed to be the strongest, hmm."

"What? You insist on calling those little fireworks of yours, art? True art lasts for ages and endures the years…it's beauty everlasting." Sasori informed.

"As a fellow craftsman, danna, I respect you. But art is in the fleeting moment of destruction…hmm." Deidara explained. Both were just taking their little time. Using this as a moment to piss off the enemy and make him charge recklessly into their trap. And it indeed worked, for the blonde boy threw a sort of large shuriken. But Sasori had blocked it off with his tail.

"Deidara, you little shit," Sasori began with anger flaring in his voice, "are you trying to get me angry?"

"Well didn't I just say a moment ago that you might get angry? Hmm?" Deidara spoke as he began to stand up, "Besides, my art is within the explosion itself. **Very** different from _your_ little puppet shows, Sasori danna. Hmm!" he was about to get onto his bird when he noticed Sasori's tail aiming straight for him. Jumping away quickly he landed on his bird, "Heh, see you later, Danna!"

"Stop right there, you bastard!!" the blonde boy yelled as he tried to follow Deidara.

"That's it, kid!" Deidara commented, "Just follow me if you want your friend back." He soon soared off into the air, leaving Sasori with the pink haired girl, and the shriveled woman. As he flew off, he decided to use this opportunity to send a message to Temari. Putting his hand into his bag of clay, he absorbed it and then formed it. Raising is two fingers up he gave it life. He then wrote something on a piece of paper, handed it to his bird and sent it off. He hoped his message would be safely sent to his dearly beloved.

* * *

Temari rushed to the hospital along with some of the skilled shinobis she had picked out to accompany her. Speeding, she had made it to the entrance of the hospital and found her brother, Kankurou, sitting on the steps breathing in for some air.

"Kankurou?" she asked.

"Thought I might go along. Since he is our brother and you might get lost." Kankurou said showing that he was now well and able.

"Heh, that's you alright." Temari commented. She then turned to the five shinobis that she had picked out, "Alright, we leave in five minutes. Send word to the other teams I informed. Move out!" and again with a wave of her hand, they took off. Kankurou then gave a chuckle.

"You must've really whipped them into shape."

"Of course, we are going after the Akatsuki," Temari replied with a grin, "so I took the liberty of whipping them to shape for you!" she then gave her elder brother a hug and walked with him down the steps and onward to the entrance of the village.

While on their way there, she noticed a slight breeze stirring in. "Nice breeze we have here," Kankurou commented, "maybe it's a sign?"

Temari looked up; this type of wind usually told her something was coming. Looking up to the bright sky was hard. Squinting, she saw a small black figure flying, she looked up and saw that it appeared to be a bird of some sort. Kankurou looked at his sister and noticed a strange expression on her face. "Temari?"

"Hang on, Kankurou." Temari quickly replied as she hopped from building wall to building. She then finally reached the roof of an apartment and immediately saw that it was one of Deidara's clay birds. When it landed in the palm of her hand, her heart began to overflow with love for him. In its mouth was a letter of some sort. She took it and opened it. When she read the message she felt her heart beat fast, and she felt a shortness in her breath. Her face became hot and she held it close to her heaving chest. 'Oh Deidara….' Temari dreamily thought.

* * *

_Temari_

_I wanna be looking in your eyes  
I wanna be there for you, sharing everything you do  
I wanna grow old with you_

_The time we spent apart will make our love grow stronger  
But it hurt so bad I can't take it any longer_

_Temari I want to grow old with you_

_Please meet with me at the border of Sand country and Leaf country in three days. _

_Deidara

* * *

_

I thought this ending was pretty good. I have just discovered that this fic of mine is becoming noticed, even amongst youtube. And I don't even know how to make vids! But if I did, we all know what pairings I would make them after. Well, wait for the next chapter! Yours truly, Sasorichyan!!


	9. Escape

I Wanna Grow Old With You

I now present to you all, CHAPTER NINE!!!!

Chapter Nine: Escape

* * *

Taking a pen and paper from her battle kimono, she quickly scribbled something and sent it off. She watched as the bird flew off high into the sky and then jumped down to her waiting brother. Quickly giving him a lie saying that it was a hidden sent message for her. When Kankurou questioned what the letter said, she replied saying that the message was a request about the Chuunin exam and that they needed her to be there within three days.

"You sure have become a bit busier than usual," Kankurou commented, "especially now. But since its been the abduction of our brother to the Chuunin exam, I've been wondering what else may come up."

"Who knows," Temari replied as she ran quickly and as they turned a corner, "but all that I know is that we should get at the location where they found the Akatsuki hideout. Also, I think we should train both Chuunin and Jounin within the village. And we should have our zealot squad to train them as well." Kankurou nodded in agreement. He agreed with the fact that Suna had become a bit weak and careless now, and soon if other areas found out about their missing Kazekage, an attack on Suna would devastate them. Especially one of the sneak attacks. Kankurou decided he and Temari should speed up and she agreed. Soon in no time they had made it to the entrance of their village and awaiting them was their reinforcement team, accompanied with the medical and detection squad. Both siblings gave specific instructions of what to do when facing an Akatsuki member. Kankurou described his confrontation with the legendary Sasori and the danger of his poisons.

"That being said," Temari spoke, "I want to just make sure that the medical squad has the same medicine the Konoha kunoichi made before she departed."

"We have," a female shinobi spoke as she patted the pack on her back, "many copies of them. Also, all sorts of first aids that could come in handy for the trip."

"Alright then. Step one taken care of." Temari said with a nod, "Detection squad, the hounds?"

"Don't worry, Temari san." A rough haired Suna shinobi spoke as he patted his large dog, "Wanwan here and the other hounds here are amped and ready."

"Alright then," Kankurou concluded, "let's go!"

* * *

It was starting to be quite a while; Deidara was having the Kyuubi boy and the masked man follow after them. He did not know what exactly they were planning, but it had to be something. Well, whatever it would be, Deidara knew he had to prepare for it. But right now, on his mind, he was wondering where would be a good place to land. He decided to double check to see if they were still behind him, and sure enough, they were.

But he looked into one of the eyes of his opponent. Why did it feel like he had seen or heard of him before…wait! Hatake Kakashi? _The_ Hatake Kakashi that Uchiha Itachi had mentioned about? The Copy Ninja of Konoha! But what was that? Deidara peered a bit closer and noticed the Sharingan in his eye was a bit different. But then he quickly felt something strange around him. The space around him seemed to be grasping at him.

'What's this?!' he thought. This feeling seemed to be surrounding at a very dangerous rate. Finally figuring it out, he found out it was a kind of jutsu he _knew_ he could never counter.

'Doujutsu?! Dammit!!' Deidara cursed at the copy ninja who now had him trapped within this forsaken hell jutsu. Space now closing on him and pinpointing on him. Soon it grasped and stuck itself onto his arm.

'Shit! Not again!' he thought with tired disgust, 'Both my arm and the space around it, is being pressured and torn!' Deidara soon felt his arm being pressed down and ripped off at the same time. As if by the elbow it was being sucked right off of him. The pain was unbearable and soon he let out a yell of pain. Soon he went to his knees; he was now unable to do anything.

Deidara quickly got up. He felt that the next thing that was being targeted was his head. And he couldn't have been more right. 'No fucking way am I going to die yet, hmm!' he thought. Searching for the spot on purpose, he found it. Then in a swift movement, he moved away. But then he felt a dangerous amount of chakra coming near him and he quickly looked to the side. It was the Kyuubi boy and a bunshin of him.

Quickly jumping off of his bird, he had saved his own self, but allowed the body of Temari's brother to drop. 'Shit!' he would've liked to make another clay piece, but he thought bitterly of how he had let his own guard down to look at that copy bastard in the eye and loose his arm. Settling himself on a branch of a tree he then looked at his right arm.

'My right arm too…now I can't use any jutsu now.' Deidara thought as he then looked at Kakashi, 'So there is someone other than Itachi who uses Doujutsu…luckily it wasn't as strong though. But, this Jinchuuriki is no danger to me. There's that Kakashi to worry about, hmm.'

"I'll get you for this," the Kyuubi boy hissed as he turned to face Deidara.

"Gotcha, gotcha," Deidara replied with a taunt so as not to sound weak, "I'll fight you again soon, hmm."

But with a sudden move, Deidara was punched right into the face and he fell right off. Before his body had hit the ground, the Kyuubi boy had summoned four of his bunshins to hold Deidara to make sure that he wouldn't try to leave. Pinning each of his limbs to the ground, Deidara was kneed in his gut. As if that would be enough, it wasn't.

Luckily for Deidara, it wasn't his real self. From the grassy bushes he watched his clay bunshin take a _**hell**_ of a beating and that weird chakra ball to the chest. The crippled clay user watched with interest at what was soon going on. He watched as the Jinchuuriki was soon growing 'tails'. Finally he came to realize why each hit of the Jinchuuriki was so heavy that it even affected him through his clay bunshin. As he watched the Jinchuuriki become consumed in his own self, Deidara was wondering whether he should stay or leave. Finally, he saw the copy nin jump up and slap something on the Kyuubi and the tails began to disappear.

Finally, the pink haired girl and shriveled woman came and that gave a surprise to Deidara. Moving just a little closer, he picked up pieces of information. Then he began to overhear that they had defeated Sasori danna. 'Unbelievable,' he thought, 'the little girl and the old hag managed to defeat Sasori danna. Like anything that is left for the future of beauty, he goes off and gets himself killed. That creation of himself…yet exposing his own weakness was his own demise. Hmm.' Deidara then began to move away from the bushes, 'Well, that was a fitting end for an artist I suppose, hmm.' But then he jolted in surprise when he suddenly saw more Konoha shinobis right in front of him.

"Good work Neji," one of them said.

"Shit," Deidara spat as he backed away slowly. But the young girl in buns began throwing her weapons at him and Deidara quickly evaded them all. Careful with his own movements, the only way he could escape was through another clay bunshin explosion. Making his way over to his fallen bird, Deidara took a massive bite of his bird.

"Take a good look," Deidara announced, "art is a **BANG**!! KATSU!" and with that, Deidara's body surged and busted loose.

* * *

Speeding through the trees, and following the detection team, Temari and her brother Kankurou were sure that they were now close to Gaara. "We are almost there!" the rough haired Jounin announced as he broke through a tree trunk. Suddenly the lead dog began barking loudly and the Jounin called saying they had reached the Kazekage; and sure enough they did.

"Gaara!" the sand siblings called as they went to their fallen brother.

"Gaara, wake up! Please!" Temari cried. Kankurou kept silent, but had a firm watch to see if their brother would wake. And sure enough he did. Slowly opening his eyes, the Kazekage woke in a field of people.

"You sure caused a lot of trouble." The Uzumaki boy joked.

"Tell me about it," Kankurou added with a chuckle, "Just a little brother adding me all kinds of worries!"

"Jeeze! What's with you two talking so big?" Temari scoffed as she wiped back her tears, "Gaara's the Kazekage remember? Don't be giving him _**any**_ lip! You guys are acting like a pair of grunts!" to this the Uzumaki boy and Kankurou went silent.

'Well,' Kankurou thought, 'a few minutes ago a _grunt_ herself was about to cry!'

"But Gaara, how are you doing?" Temari asked her younger brother, hoping he wasn't too hurt. Gaara gave his sister some silence but as he tried to get up, some pain shot through him. "You shouldn't be moving so soon," she continued, "it's going to be awhile before the stiffness wears away."

The Uzumaki boy was about to say something until he was pushed over by two newbie reinforcement Jounins, ranting and arguing that they would be the ones protecting the young Kazekage. Kankurou gave a chuckle and leaned down to the Uzumaki kid's level.

"Don't let it get to you," Kankurou eased, "girls will pretty much fall for the elite and cool guys. I guess it's that hidden status that they have."

"I recall someone in my own village that used to say that," the Uzumaki kid replied. Both watched as Temari blocked the two girls' way to Gaara.

"Please let us see the Kazekage sama!" one of them whined.

"Not on your life!" Temari ordered, "I want a medical nin, not some groupie, _**newbie**_, reinforcement Jounins that kept taking awhile to get our emergency drills right after seven tries!"

"Thank you, Naruto." Kankurou spoke as he looked over to his brother then at Chiyo Baa Sama.

"Ah, Baa sama. I guess she's just a little tired. When she gets back to the village I'm sure-!"

"No, you're wrong," Kankurou interrupted.

"What do you mean?" the Uzumaki kid asked again.

"That wasn't medical Ninjutsu. That was Tensei Jutsu. Chiyo Baa Sama is dead." Kankurou replied.

"What are you talking about?" the Uzumaki boy didn't know what was going on.

"That was a kind of Ninjutsu that revives dead people…in exchange for ones own life though." Kankurou explained. There was a bit of silence amongst everyone, then Kankurou told the story of how Tensei was invented with a little history about a certain person that wanted to give puppets life before and that Chiyo Baa was the forefront of that.

"It seems like she would just say 'I'm playing dead!' And that she will wake up smiling…" Ebizou Jii Sama joked half heartedly. But all knew that Chiyo Baa Sama wouldn't.

"Naruto," Temari began, "I gotta admit, you do have a extraordinary gift…one that even changes people. Before, Chiyo Baa Sama would say that she didn't care about the future of the village or its people. But for her to do something like this for Gaara…thank you."

"I now understand what she had meant about her dream," the Uzumaki boy said. There was a bit more silence until finally, the youngest Suna sibling spoke up.

"Everyone…Chiyo Baa will always be remembered. Let's not ever forget her…send your prayers to her."

* * *

Finally when the coast had seemed clear, Deidara sprang up from his hiding place. Shaking his head and setting himself to stand, he finally was able to walk after waiting in the earth for a while.

'Jeeze, I can't believe that my even my 'self destructing bunshin' got eaten up like that,' Deidara thought to himself as he continued walking. 'But I am glad I got to create a diversion for myself to escape.' He then stopped and looked up into the clear skies. Thinking for a bit on what he should be doing.

'Hmm…the only part I lost for good, was the part of my arm around the elbow…I guess I better start looking for my right arm and my ring…hmm.'

Looking around every tree and rock, even in the river, Deidara still could not find his right arm and ring. He was starting to become impatient and decided to backtrack and go back to the spot where he last saw Kakashi, that ninja bastard who removed his arm. When he came to that clearing, he noticed Zetsu and decided to ask him for assistance in finding his arm. But when he got closer he noticed another person with him who was holding onto his right hand.

"Put that down, you bastard!" Deidara shouted as he made his way closer to them, "Keep your hands off of it."

"Ah! You **are** alive!" the figure spoke. He had an orange swirled face and by the looks of it already, Deidara didn't like him at all.

"What happened to the Jinchuuriki?" Zetsu asked.

"Hey, I finished my assignment already. Remember?...Hmm." Deidara replied tiredly. He was all battered up and now the leader would **have** to assign him a few days to recuperate. He then looked towards the orange faced moron, "Who is **this** guy?"

"His name is Tobi," Zetsu replied.

"What's this? Why Deidara san, look at you!" Tobi exclaimed, "Just barely hanging in there I see. You okay…Oops! I guess not!" Deidara was now starting to hate Tobi's guts.

"Tobi, even someone like I, has a tolerance limit." Deidara warned, "Just trying to say something else will give you death row…hmm."

"And what's _that_? Death by explosions?" Tobi mocked.

"You just broke his limit…" Zetsu sighed. With a sudden move, before Tobi could even react, Deidara flipped Tobi onto the ground and began strangling his neck using his legs.

"Death by suffocation, bitch! Hmm!"

* * *

When they had arrived back into their hideout, their leader observed Deidara as he was getting his arm stitched back on by Kakuzu. "Ah! Hey! Not so hard, Kakuzu! Hmm!" Deidara shouted when he felt Kakuzu stitching a bit too hard.

"Deidara…I think I should hold you off on some assignments for a while," their leader had spoken.

"What should I do then?" Deidara asked, keeping the Akatsuki act up. "Who will take my place? With Sasori Danna gone, who will do half of my job?"

"Tobi will." Deidara felt a chill shoot through his body but then rage quickly followed.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" he exclaimed, "I can't have _**him**_ as my partner! Hmm!"

"Right now you have no choice," their leader replied, "now get your ass out of here and come back within a week or so after you have recovered. To this Deidara said nothing. With a hand in his bag, he absorbed the clay and then morphed it, animated it, then took off.

* * *

That's all for now! I have been working on this since I finished Chapter Eight. I do hope you all enjoy this! Yours truly, Sasorichyan! 


	10. Get Away

I Wanna Grow Old With You

OMG!! Thanks for those of you that are reading! I can see that my pairing is starting to get quite popular!! DeidaraxTemari forever!! Oh gawd…I've been staying up pretty late..OO

Chapter Ten: Get Away

* * *

Temari sat in her bedroom, propped up and brushing her golden hair. She was now feeling refreshed after a good bath, and she could rest more comfortably knowing Gaara was home. She then put her brush on her nightstand then fell into the soft cool sheets. She then sighed and looked up into the ceiling. Staring into the illuminating light, she began thinking of Deidara and how he was doing. Temari then rolled off her bed and walked to the light switch and turned it off. The moonlight shone through her open window and a calming breeze blew in. Temari then let out a large sigh of relief and comfort and gazed out into the night scenery. She then walked over to the window; putting a hand to her face, she then leaned over and watched what all the little villagers or other shinobis were doing. She saw some of them buying ice cream from the little cream carts. Some couples holding hands as they slowly walked through the streets, cuddling. She then let out small giggle and continued to watch.

A family walking with their little dog going a bit ahead, then waiting for them to catch up with a wagging tail. A group of giggling girls, a little younger than her, walking together in a group gossiping about school and who was eyeing out who. Temari then gave a sigh and looked up into the pale moon. While the breeze was still blowing, her long hair swayed and she gave another heavy sigh. 'Deidara…' she thought. A small slight blush came to her face. What was he going to do at the border? 'Maybe…' she thought. But she quickly discarded the idea. The thoughts of Deidara proposing to her, or the chances even were highly unlikely. After all, she was younger than him. Two years younger to be exact. But just the thoughts overflowed her heart of him. But if he were…and if possibly they were to marry…where would they live? Maybe they would find an abandoned house in a forest between the Sand and the Leaf. Deidara would still be with the Akatsuki, if he wanted to, and she would stay at home, waiting for him. And when he did, they would embrace in romance.

'But it's just fantasy…' she sighed. Fantasy. The chances of them being together would be extremely difficult. But if by chance, to be secretly married. To secretly be a couple together as they were already, maybe it could happen. Then maybe…someday, she would run away from the Sand. And he, run from Akatsuki. Both would live in the little villages, as new lives. She then smiled and walked over to her bed. Laying herself down, head resting on her pillow, Temari's eyes slowly began to close. Two days from today, she would meet Deidara at the border. Two days. It would seem like forever.

* * *

Deidara had now arrived in the town of Tanzaku. It was known as a gambling town, and in this place, people would only care about you if you had a whole wad of cash on you. But he wasn't here to gamble. Deidara was here to check in, and receive a payment he had been waiting to get for two years now. But he couldn't when Sasori danna was around. But now that he wasn't, Deidara was free to do what he pleased for this small time. Making his way to the Pachinko house, he went straight to one of the cashiers. A slow, bag eyed, mustached man in a lazily tied up kimono looked at him with sullen eyes. "Can I help you?" he asked lazily.

"I'm here to pick up my payment, hmm." Deidara replied.

"Oh really?" the man asked not believing any of it, "How much exactly?"

"Well, I guess it would be about a hundred thousand ryou yen…hmm." Deidara said, remembering exactly.

"I'm sorry, but we need to see a card first."

"Sorry, but you could say that this card of mine was _blown_ right off of me…hmm." Deidara replied without a bit of humor in his voice.

"Well sir, I'm sorry but since you don't have your card, you can't take your payment so I'm afraid-!" the man was stopped short as Deidara grabbed him by the collar of his kimono.

"You will be much more afraid if you **don't **give me my money, unless you'd like something to blast a memory of return. Hmm!" Deidara threatened carefully. He was sure not to let any hint of him being in the Akatsuki out, otherwise he wouldn't be able to take his dearest to Adofuku like he promised.

'N-No sir!" the man stuttered as he got a briefcase and began stuffing money neatly, yet quickly into it. Just looking into this young man's eye was already scary enough. Whoever he was, he seemed to have some frightening aura come right off of him. "H-h-here! S-s-see you later, s-sir!"

"Yeah, hmm!" Deidara snorted as he made his way out, with briefcase in hand. Normally he wasn't like Kakuzu, doing things in order to get loads of money. He wasn't money greedy. Right now, Deidara just needed the money so that he would have enough to get a room at Adofuku, a meal for the two of them. The simple stuff guys would do for their favorite, and special lady. Getting on top of his clay bird, Deidara flew off to the border. After tomorrow, they would meet.

* * *

Temari groaned. She couldn't wait for the day to be over. Tomorrow she would go and see her darling, Deidara. But now she grunted in boredom. Here she was at the Ninmu station, assigning missions to Jounins, Chuunins and Gennins that had nothing else to do. Finally, she spotted two very irritating people to assign a mission to.

"Konnichiwa!!" they sang. It was the two groupie girls.

'Ugh! Kill me now!' Temari thought.

"Temari san, are you alright?" her assistants asked. "Are you feeling well?"

"I'm fine," Temari huffed. She then looked up at the groupie girls, "Ready for your next mission?" she asked.

"Actually, we request to see Gaara Sama!" one of them informed.

"Could we please see him? Please?" the other one asked.

"And for _**what**_?" Temari snapped. If there was one thing she didn't like, it was a bunch of girls that just wanted to bother her brother. She was glad that she didn't have to worry about Kankurou this way. He was always hanging around with his friends and freaking them out with his so called 'adorable, cute' puppets.

"Request to go on some **dangerous** missions." The short haired girl replied with a huge blush.

"A request to go and explore to place that hasn't been explored before!" the other one marveled with an even greater blush.

"Absolutely **NOT**!!" Temari roared scaring everyone. She then threw the mission document at them. "**There's** your next mission! Rank A since you want a _**dangerous**_ mission! You are to escort and protect an art class on their way from Mist to Grass safely from other shinobis. Do I make myself clear?!"

"Perfectly!" they answered with nervousness, then they quickly ran out of the room. After a long silence one of her assistants finally spoke.

"Temari san," he began with caution, "are you okay?"

"I'm just fine," she huffed in reply. "I just want to get out of this damn place!"

"Well, we do have one hundred and fifty missions to assign before the end of today." Her other assistant pointed out reading the lists.

"Ugh! Why can't they get here any faster? Don't they know time is like money? You waste it and then you have nothing." She then leaned back in her chair. Then to her surprise, group after group of shinobis came. 'Lucky!!' she thought with delight as she quickly went back to work.

At the end of the day, she was completely exhausted. Opening the door to their home, Temari saw that some of Kankurou's friends were over and that they were all watching the Kugutsu Channel.

"I'm home," she greeted. She made a wave at his friends and they made a wave back.

"Welcome back," Kankurou greeted, "how was your day?"

"Don't get me started," Temari said as she sat next to him and watched the screen with him.

"Azaku brought okonomiyaki. You want?" he offered pointing to the kitchen.

"I'll pass. I had some sushi on my way back." Temari assured patting her stomach with a smile. She then got up and started walking towards the stairs. "Where's Gaara?" she asked.

"Asleep." Kankurou replied, "After Shukaku was taken out, I'm glad Gaara can take some rest now." Temari nodded too. Now Gaara could have sleep. A time to relax and refresh himself after a tiring day. Making her way up the stairs, she stopped by her room, picking out some home clothes, she went to the bathroom and took a shower.

When she was done, she went back to her room, folded her black kimono neatly and put it on her nightstand. Setting her fan next to her door, she then shut off the lights and quickly went to sleep. Tomorrow, she would travel to the border and meet up with Deidara.

The next day, Temari woken up early. Making adjustments to her fan, she finally headed off. She had already let everyone know about her going to Konoha so as to no one questioning about her destination. Making it to the entrance, Temari then had to observe the area, to make sure no sand storm looked as if it would block her way. When it had seemed clear, she continued her journey to the border. Racing across the golden sands and the morning sky, Temari hoped that she would catch up to him soon.

* * *

Deidara looked up to the sky. It was still morning, but in a few hours or so it might become noon. He sighed as he leaned next to his clay bird, waiting for her to show up. He wondered how he should begin things. Should he start with a "Hey! Long time no see, hmm!" or maybe a " Hey baby, hmm." Nah! That would be pretty lame. Either one of those two. But the more he thought, the tired he got. Maybe a nap would inspire him on what to say? Deidara thought the idea seemed pretty good. He looked up at the sky, his eyelid was getting heavy, and finally when he could look at it no more, he fell right to sleep.

* * *

_He couldn't help but continue to look at her. She was so beautiful. How badly he wanted to have her with him forever. To be with him wherever he went. But he knew he couldn't._

"_Something on your mind?" Temari asked as she looked up at him. _

"_No, nothing really…yeah." He lied. _

"_I don't believe you," she said as she looked at him in the eye, "please tell me what is the matter." _

"_It's just…that I really love you, I would sacrifice anything for you and it just kills me on how far we have to be apart from each other…yeah." He then held her closer to him. Deidara didn't want to let her go. "I love you too much. Every night when I have to leave to go back to the Akatsuki…I can't stop myself from thinking about you. I'm afraid of this becoming an obsession…yeah." He could feel his heart of the verge of bursting. He was speaking out his feelings to her. _

"_Deidara…" Temari spoke as she moved closer to him, "I understand. It's getting hard for me too. Can you feel it?" she asked as she placed his hand on her beating breast. Deidara could feel it perfectly. Heavy beats going on through her soft, warm chest. Temari then went close to him, leaning close, she laid her lips on his. Soon, his tongue rolled in and then wet smacking sounds were being heard. Hands were touching, then holding. In a tight grip, both did not want to let go. Finally, he had that feeling again. Excitement was swelling in his pants. Not out of lust, but out of love instead. Love for this woman that he loved so much. _

_He broke connection of their hands and he pulled her very close to him. Temari's hands then began to caress at his arms and then she took his hands. Placing them on her, she felt their tongues licking at her neck. Soon they began sucking on her soft skin. While they were still kissing, she could feel pleasure overwhelm her. His touch made her weak. Then finally, she moaned his name, "Deidara…"

* * *

_

"Deidara. Deidara."

Deidara opened his eye and saw Temari's beautiful figure leaning right over him. Smiling over him, heat coming from her to him. "You up yet?" she asked.

"How long have I been asleep…hmm?" he asked getting up.

"I don't know, but when I came I saw you." She then touched his left arm. "What happened to your arm though?" she was worried.

"It's nothing," he replied as he got on his bird, giving his only hand to her so that she may come on as well.

"Please tell me," Temari pleaded as she held on to him as they flew.

"I'll tell you when we get there." Deidara replied as they soared high into the sky. On their way to Adofuku.

* * *

Good? Not? Well that was the best I could do. My fingers are hurting. XP But as a reminder in advance, the next chapter WILL involve Lemon. YAY!!!! So those of you that love lemons like me, take time to read the next beautiful chapter that shall contain my beautiful pairing in steamy love. Yum XP!!! Yours truly, Sasorichyan!! 


	11. The Unwavering Heart

I Wanna Grow Old With You

You should all be grateful that I am still doing these chapters for you, despite the crazy pain I am feeling in my fingers and how they are cramping up. Take note children: DO NOT type on a lap top with long fingernails! They increase cramping of the fingers. And now I bring to you Chapter Eleven for you all that waited patiently.

Chapter Eleven: The Unwavering Heart

* * *

It had been quite a while that they were flying and Temari had fallen asleep on the way. Leaning her sleepy on body on Deidara's, she was comfortable. Deidara didn't seem to mind at all, and he looked back to give her a smile. But that smile quickly went down when he thought about what he should say to her, about her brother and what he did. He gave a sigh of discomfort to the thought, and loathed it. But as the honest person he promised himself to be to her, no matter what reason or the odds, he would do it any way.

Finally he came to a road and decided to land. Deidara gently nudged Temari awake and she slowly moved a bit. He gave a small chuckled and nudged her again. She opened her eyes and she looked around. She saw the wooden signs and the dirt road they were on. "Where are we?" she asked as she noticed a small wooden bridge and a river under it.

"Well, we're almost to Adofuku, so I thought if would like to walk there. If you don't mind…hmm." Deidara replied as his bird _poof!_ ed into nothingness. Temari then nodded and she took Deidara by the hand and walked their way to Adofuku. She then looked at him with bright pink cheeks.

"I…I can't believe I'm actually going to Adofuku," she said with dreamy excitement. Deidara then gave her a smile back but then continued on his thoughts on how to tell her.

"Temari…" he began.

"Yes, Deidara?" she asked with bright eyes.

"I…" he began again. Then he stopped. How could he tell her? Especially with those eyes?

"Deidara, if it's anything important you can tell me when you're ready, alright?" she then gave him a smile. She didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable, whatever it was he had to say, she wanted him to feel at ease when he told her.

"I…alright," he finally sighed out. Looking back straight ahead, he could see the sign to Adofuku. They had now made it. As they walked in, they had never seen a more strange yet exciting little town. There was a man selling candy, alcohol stands, a man balancing lighters on his hand with his dog, and small games with prizes. Temari ran down the stairs then turned back to Deidara.

"C'mon!" she encouraged with a wave of her hand, "Let's get a room Deidara!" he then gave a chuckle and walked down the stairs with his briefcase in hand.

"Alright," he started, "whatever hotel you want, you name it." Temari then began to giggle like an excited child then she took his arm and walked with him around. They had pointed to several ones, giving their opinions and their thoughts, then laughing away at it. Finally, they came to a one they both liked. It had a rotating sign and two small water fountains in front of it.

" 'Hanabi'." Temari said as she read the hotel's name. Deidara then looked to her.

"Like it?" he asked, "We can stay in this one…hmm."

"Yeah, I like it. Do you though?"

"I'm fine with it. As long it has a bed…hmm!" he laughed as they both went in. Deidara then checked the two of them in, was given their key, and then headed up with his beloved. Opening Room Sixteen, they both saw there was an extra large futon, a small television, a mini drawer, potted plants and a very wide window that was open; blowing in a welcoming breeze for them.

"It looks really neat," Temari enthused as she removed her stealth shoes to lay on the mattress. She then laid down and felt the breeze flow over her, "Kimochii…." she dreamily sighed. Temari then sat up and patted the empty spot next to her, "Lie down with me." She begged cutely.

"That's supposed to be my line…hmm." Deidara chuckled as he closed the door behind him. He then removed his own stealth shoes, tossed his briefcase next to the drawer then laid next to her. Deidara then looked at Temari, stroking her face he still was at that stand still with himself of whether or not he should tell her. "Temari…"

"Yes?" she asked with her eyes shining with happiness. Deidara then went silent again..

"Well, I…wanted to know if you wanted to go out and do something at the moment, hmm!" he lied as he got up quickly.

"Huh? Well, I suppose so," Temari replied as she got up as well, "but I was thinking of doing something else…"

"Huh? What is it?" but he then understood as she began to place her arms around him, holding him close to her.

"Cuddle." She said looking up at him with a cute smile. Deidara blinked then gave a laugh. Using his right arm, his _**only**_ arm to try and raise her up. He did manage a little, and Temari decided to help out by wrapping her legs around his waist. Deidara could feel his excitement growing again, how he had always dreamed of himself holding her like this, except with his left arm.

"Temari….I…" but he was cut short as he was beginning to fall forward but it was stopped as they came to the wall. Temari's back had hit the wall, Deidara was still holding her, legs still wrapped around him. He was now beginning to wonder if he was dreaming. His pants began feeling tight again, except it was worse. Temari gave a small squeak and a bright blush when she felt something around a certain area.

Looking at him with shy eyes, she didn't know what to say. Just being in this position with him, it was like one of her fantasies she had, but this time it was real. Temari didn't know what to do next, should she kiss him? Put her hands on his shoulders? She then decided to inch her face just a little bit closer. Deidara could give a slight guess then decided to inch his as well, till finally, their lips collided. Now they had true privacy, one without worry. With their lips together, their hands soon began to wander. Deidara couldn't really move his hand, it was already gripping her bottom, but he decided to slowly trail it up and Temari could feel herself become much more warmer.

Taking part, she slowly put her hands on his shoulders, but they began to trail down to the buttons of his Akatsuki cloak, unbuttoning them in a slow, yet seductive manner. Deidara's hands were still traveling, but finally they had come across something; a sort of round fleshy mound he had dreamed of touching one day. Giving it a slight squeeze Temari gave a small gasp of excitement. But then she gave a look to Deidara, "Is it alright…if we could do this a bit later?" she asked.

Deidara paused a bit then gave a smile as he slowly put her down, "Sure, we could do this sort of stuff later…hmm." He then went to put on his stealth shoes, his back to Temari. While he wasn't looking, Temari still had her blush and occasionally shifted her eyes to the futon and Deidara, futon, Deidara. Then finally she went over to put her stealth shoes on as well. Taking him by the arm, both went outside.

* * *

As they walked through the busy streets, both Deidara and Temari wondered what they should do first. After all, this _was_ their **first** date. Finally Temari's eyes caught sight of a certain kind of mini fan set. She went over to the ring toss booth that held it and she marveled at it. Beautifully decorated fans with black lacquer painted wood. It was the sort of fans geisha or kabuki's would use for performance. But to Temari, fans were much more. In her own fashion, she had a bond with them. Deidara noticed this and walked over as well. "Something you want?"

"The fan set," Temari sighed as she marveled it. She could see six beautifully decorated hand fans in the wooden box, laying on a red silken bedding. Deidara picked up the three rings and looked at her.

"Want me to give it a shot?" he asked with a grin.

"If you can," Temari teased and Deidara looked to the game owner, then at the rings. This was no problem for _any_ highly trained shinobi. To toss these rings over the little wooden pole was like trying to make a clay imitation of a rock. With no problem, Deidara tossed the three rings into the pole and won without any trouble. The game owner looked a bit stunned but handed the set him anyway.

"Here," Deidara presented.

"Thank you!" Temari squealed as she hugged him tightly. She then took him by the arm and they began walking again. They bought a lollipop from a candy vender. The type of lollipop that was in a large circular shape with a swirl. Deidara had bought Temari had gotten a crystallized pink one. Licking it slowly, she felt like a little child. But the only thing was, she never did have a childhood like this, with their father being Kazekage and all, with the whole Shukaku problem. Looking around, Deidara noticed an alcohol vendor. Sure, he would admit he wasn't really much of a drinker, but it had been a while since his last one. How could he resist? Temari could see this and nudged a bit.

"Go ahead," she encouraged.

"I really shouldn't though…hmm." Deidara replied as he tried to turn away but he was tugged back.

"You want some, don't you?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then why not? Just go for a glass and that could be it," she then gave a smile. Deidara thought a minute and began slowly walking.

"Well, I guess one wouldn't hurt…hmm." He said slowly. Deidara went up to the vendor and asked for one glass of a 'Forbidden Seal'. To his surprise, the glass was quite large. He didn't know if he wouldn't be able to finish it or get wasted off of it. But since it was just going to be _**one**_ glass, he gave a shrug and drank it down. Finally when he was done, he felt his stomach hurt a bit, since it was a while it had the feeling of alcohol in his body.

"Hey Temari, you wanna eat something?" he asked as they began walking off again.

"Sure," Temari replied as she crunched on her candy bits, "what do you want to eat?"

"I don't really know, maybe something we both would like." He then looked towards he left and saw a shop called 'Yaki House' which looked quite popular and sounded interesting to the both of them. Deidara went up to the lady while Temari waited on one of the large wooden benches. After a few minutes, Deidara came back with a box of takoyaki and yakitori. Both fed each other and talked about how exciting it was being here. Temari then talked about the fan set he won for her and what she would do with it.

As they ate, Deidara still was unsure whether he should tell her no or not. Finally he would have to break it to her, right now, otherwise he might not be able to do it. Taking in some air, he then looked at her and spoke in a very quiet voice, "Temari…" he called.

"Yes?" she asked while she chewed on a tough piece of an octopus leg piece.

"I…I was the one who abducted your brother…that day…yeah." He said hanging his head. He couldn't bear to look at her. Temari then thought she would choke on the leg and began coughing, soon she was gagging.

"Whu-what?!" she exclaimed wide eyed. 'Please don't let it be…!"

"I was assigned to take your brother; it was my turn to capture a Jinchuuriki…yeah."

"Jinchuuriki?! You mean…the… 'animals' that you capture, are actually..?!" she was close to tears now. She didn't want to listen to the rest, even though both of them knew. Deidara then felt his eye become wet. A tear perhaps? A strong feeling was now forming within him, his insides tearing and ripping apart.

"They're actually people with the tailed beasts that we capture…and in order to extract them properly, they must die in the process. And…" he then paused and sunk his head lower, "it was I that had to make sure the job was properly done." He couldn't say anymore. He wiped his eye and then miserably looked at her.

Temari was shaking. Tears streaming from her face like a river, she couldn't believe it! She didn't want to believe it! She soon began shaking her head, "No…" she whispered between sobs, "no, no, no!" she then let out a scream and covered her ears. Shaking her head, she pleaded within herself, begging it to be all nothing but horrible, cruel lies. Deidara, wiping his eye again, then leaned a bit closer to her.

"Temari, I'm really sorry, but please! At least let me take you somewhere where people won't see us…hmm?" he tried to nudge her but she tapped his hand away. Temari then stood up, wiped her eyes and looked at him. Eyes puffy and still strongly wet with tears. She then let out her hand.

"Key…please. I want to be alone for a bit." Deidara then gave it to her and watched her walk off down the street. Watching her, filled with a great sadness pained him deeply. His chest began hurting and tightening and now he couldn't breathe well. He had to get out of this area. He had to get something off his mind of this. Getting up he quickly walked down the opposite direction down the street.

* * *

It had gotten very late. And Deidara had now officially sat in the same seat for six hours, playing nothing but Pachinko. With a numb feeling, and nothing to be enthused of, Deidara mindlessly slipped coin after coin, pulled trigger after trigger, heard _ching!_ after _ching! _but nothing could get out of his mind what happened today. He was supposed to make this a day for her to be happy, but he had just crashed it for her. Deidara then let out a heavy sigh, was he supposed to tell her? Would she be better off if she didn't know?

"Sir!" a skanky looking girl called as she went up to him, "you've been sitting here for a while. Please give some room to new people." Deidara just gave her an eye and then stood up silently and headed out the glass doors.

"Pssh, bitch…hmm." He muttered as he headed down the street. Night seemed to be the most festive part of Adofuku. Games and events were on every corner, all set up and filled with people. But what killed it most for Deidara was that he could see couples, happy, giggly couples together. Playing games, eating, walking, and just being together just made his gut hurt more than usual. He wondered whether he should go up to the room, but since Temari was up there who knows what could happen as soon as he stepped in. But as he continued to walk he then noticed her beautiful walked towards him. Deidara looked around, like the shy guy at a dance who didn't know he was about to be someone else's date, looking for that someone who could be other than him. Finally, when she was up to him, he didn't know what to say.

"Temari…I…" but she stopped him.

"Say no more. It's alright." She then took his hand and they walked down the street. Deidara couldn't help but wonder what brought on this sudden change. He didn't know whether or not he should be happy or not. But he could now see that she was leading him back to the room, up the steps they went. But they stopped half way down the halls. Looking at each other in the dim light, was something he personally never thought of. Not even dreamt about. But here she was, calm yet tempting, innocent yet seductive, looking at him with eyes of hidden desire. A dark desire.

Taking his surprised face into her hands, she closed her eyes and laid her lips on his. Giving him a deep kiss which she hoped would now lighten feelings inside him. Breaking it slowly, she then looked at him. "Deidara…" she began, "don't feel so hard on yourself…this doesn't change anything how I feel about you." Wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him close, "I still want to grow old with you."

"You…" Deidara began. His heart was beating heavily at a speedy rate. He felt as if he might get a heart attack, right here, right now. He would get a heart attack out of sheer joy and happiness. This was definitely a woman that no other could replace in his entire life. No other woman he would love as much as her. Taking her hand, they continued to their room. Opening the door, he allowed her first, then he went in, shut the door and locked it behind him. The room was dark, but was faintly illuminated by the outside lights. Temari looked at him with passionate eyes as she undid her hair, allowing her golden tresses to fall on her shoulders.

Soon this was too much. He came to her, laid her down softly and looked at her, "Are you sure you want to do this, hmm?" he asked carefully, "It's alright if you don't want to." But she shook her head.

"I said I want to grow old with you. I said I want to be with you. I want every moment to be with you and no one else." Temari clarified. Deidara then laid his lips on hers and let his arm travel throughout her body, feeling every curve that made her moan slightly. The sound was arousing. _**Very**_ arousing. Slipping his tongue, they played and wrestled in a mess. Man, was he starting to feel very good now. Now a beast within him was pounding to be free. A beast that roared for more. Deidara didn't want to go to fast, since this was now a very special moment between him, but at the same time he wanted to make it something remarkable.

"Do it…" she moaned, "just do it."

'Do it?' he thought naughtily, 'Alright then, hmm!' Deidara then broke their kiss and began sucking on her neck, lightly, but just enough for purple and pink spots to show. The feeling was overwhelming for Temari. She felt that unfamiliar wetness and warmth growing within her, and her throbbing womanhood, begging for more. Unbuttoning his coat, she then managed to slip it off and he tossed it aside of them. Soon her hands began trailing his pants, journeying her way for the zipper, she then came across a _**very**_ hard and _**very**_ big bulge. Deidara then gave a small chuckle.

"I guess it wants out…hmm." He spoke, licking the ridges of her ear. And with her moan, he knew she agreed. Impatient hands were now feeling them up, but at the same time, searching for that damned zipper. Finally, she had come to it and slowly began sliding it off. "Hey, hey," Deidara mused, "what about me? What do I get…hmm?"

"What do you want me to do?" she panted out. She was now becoming extremely hot in her nether regions and the both of them knew it. Temari decided to help him out, by undoing the obi on her back, and with a swift move, Deidara had managed to unravel it all without even moving her.

"Let me do this," he began as he took two fingers. Slipping them through her white panties he began sensually rubbing her throbbing womanhood. Unable to keep the desire in, she clasped onto him, nails digging into his back. He grinned at this, then made his way inside. Soon he began pumping them in and out, in and out. Faster and faster, getting her wet juices all over the rest of his hand.

"More…!" she begged. Deidara then faced his attention to her breasts and saw that there was only a white cloth wrap covering them. Undoing just enough, he managed to expose the large fleshy mounds, warm and soft from the heat. Then he got an idea, laying his palm flat into her entrance he decided to let something explore. Temari then gave a small cry and deep moan; she felt something wet and soft slip around in her insides. Soon she realized it was the tongue Deidara had in his palm. He chuckled as her face turned pink all the more and then laid his face close to left breast and began lapping at the nipple playfully with his tongue, and then he gave it slight nibbles.

"_Deidara!_" she gasped as she dug her fingers into his scalp. While he nibbled on her nipple, she was over come by the work being done in her nether region. She could feel her throbbing womanhood being lapped at and somewhat suckled on. Finally she looked at him with daring eyes, "Now…" she gasped and he looked at her.

"What, hmm?" he was a bit surprised.

"In…I want it in." she looked at him with serious, yet shy eyes. Deidara thought a moment then gave a smile and removed his palm and slowly undid the button which feebly kept his pants from slipping down.

"This is going to hurt."

"I can take it." She assured.

"You sure you won't scream, hmm?" he asked to be sure. And she nodded. Deidara then finally grew all the more excited and finally whipped it out. Temari kept her eyes shut tight as she felt it slip inside her. The tightness was indescribable and pain was overpowering. Clenching his hand with hers, he felt her grip tighten with each and every thrust he made. Pumping and pumping faster and thrusting her with heavy force, Temari was overcome by his pleasure and fear of being broken in two. After all, this Akatsuki member had quite a big _member_.

Deidara could feel that he would soon reach up to his peak, his climax but he thought it was all too soon. Since he was definitely enjoying himself, and now the expression of her face just too damn cute for him. Unable to hold it all back, he felt it shoot out from his member and into her warm cavern.

Temari gave a sharp moan and clenched his hand tighter as she felt his warm liquid shoot straight into her. She then looked up at him with shy eyes and saw how heavy he was panting, how tired his eye looked. Slowly she felt him pull out and then collapse next to her.

"So what'd you think, hmm?" he asked as he soon gave a weird grin, "Satisfied?"

"Hmm…not really." She teased then gave a giggle.

"Huh? Give me a break Temari, hmm! That really took a lot out of me, you know." He joked. Temari gave a laugh and he smiled more. With his cloak unbuttoned, and him pants less, she felt like a school child again and blushed. Crawling over next to him, she kissed him on the forehead and he gave a deep sigh. Soon, within a few minutes, the two were soon sleeping.

* * *

Liked it? Didn't like it? Well fuck you if you didn't! Just kidding! XP Well, it took me a long time actually writing and thinking this out. Sorry if you all get confused, next time I'll make it better. R&R and wait for the next chapter! Sasorichyan out! 


	12. The Way You Wanted To It Be

I Wanna Grow Old With You

Getting back to the story before I get lost and side-tracked again. So I bring to you, Chapter Twelve! Thank you, my patient TemarixDeidara fans!! Support and advertise this pairing! Also! I am the only one that did a TemarixDeidara pairing pic for Deviantart! Isn't that sad?! BUT YOU can make a difference! Remember! Only YOU can help this pairing spread!

Chapter Twelve: The Way You Wanted It To Be

* * *

Deidara lazily turned. He and Temari were still asleep, still tired after the night they had shared of pure intimacy and love, even though the sun had not risen just yet. Both were dreaming of a marriage and walking away to a sort of fairytale ending. Moving his arm under head for an extra support, he continued to dream that he and his lovely lady were flying away through a night sky of stars and smeared clouds, while a pale moon shone high above them. He was holding, cupping her cheek and turned her face to his. Then laying his lips on hers, sharing a very deep kiss that he would absolutely _never_ give to another woman in his life. For she was his pride and his joy, the love of his life.

But he was shook out his dream by a sudden jolt, feeling something fall on him. He sprang up and looked around. It was a feather, a black feather. He looked at it more carefully, scanning it with keen eyes he immediately recognized it as one of the Genjutsu raven feathers Itachi used when encountering his enemies. Usually signs like this indicated that resting time was up and that it was time to head back to the lair. Looking back to his lovely woman's expression on her face, the peace and ease, he couldn't leave her just yet. He gave a heavy sigh, he was in a mental turmoil now, he didn't want to leave just yet! After all, Sir Leader did say when he was ready and well refreshed he could head back, didn't he? But as he played around with the 'death' bird's feather in his hand, Deidara was wondering how he should reply to Itachi, or Sir Leader.

"Bugger…hmm!" he huffed out with irritation. He pitched the feather out the window, and watched it flow into the night sky, carried by a peaceful wind that flowed through the still dark streets. It was still late. Looking over the clock, he squinted and saw that it read three fifteen. Though a normal person would go back to sleep, he himself knew that it would be impossible. Sitting there, pants less, underneath the warm blanket he crossed his legs and rested his head into his palm. What was he to do? If he didn't return on time, Sir Leader would think of his act as rebellion, insubordination and of course, disobedient. Now, he was on somewhat good terms with the Leader, but he knew he couldn't mess up this chance. Giving another irritated, he grabbed his small clay pouch that he usually took with him to small vacations, opened it and absorbed the clay. Molding it lazily, yet professionally, he made a tiny sparrow. Forming the seal, he animated it, quickly wrote a response letter saying he would be back in two days, he then sent it off with his little sparrow. Watching it fly off made him feel somewhat better but he hoped their Leader wouldn't mind the two day wait for his return. But now, since he at least sent a reply Deidara felt ease in his mind and drifted back to slumber.

* * *

He felt a sort of shaking, like he was being tossed around and he slowly opened his eye. He then saw it was his lovely lady, Temari, who was shaking him awake.

"Wake up, Deidara." She spoke as she continued to shake him. He turned his head and saw that she was wearing the hotel's yukata, and it looked damn well good on her. Though, she had loosely tied it, and he could see one of her breasts through the slit.

"Deidara, you up?" she asked softly.

"I'm up…hmm." He replied with a smile. Then he stretched, "What time is it?"

"It's eleven thirty." Temari piped up while she adjusted her loose yukata. She then looked outside, today looked as if it would be a good day. "So where shall we go today?"

"Huh? Already?"

"Yeah. I mean, well….I do want to go somewhere…but I want you to be there with me." She then unconsciously pulled a shy girl thing; she looked at her fingers with her head bent down and shy eyes. Deidara felt himself become turned on by it but managed to resist it by giving a small chuckle.

"Alright, let me go wash up first, hmm?" he suggested as he slowly got up. Temari gave a nod as she watched him walk to the bathroom to get ready. Undoing the yukata she then removed it and began wrapping the white cloth around her breasts. After tightening them, she began to put on her usual black kimono, wrapping the red sash around her waist so that it would be undone and fall apart. Picking up her fan, and adjusting it, Deidara finally came out looking up for a new day.

"Shall we go now?" he asked holding out his hand for her. And with a shy giggle, she pranced towards him, hand in hand; the two of them left the room.

* * *

"Wow!" Temari marveled as they walked down the crowded street, "Today looks more active then usual."

"I think today there's a festival or something..hmm." Deidara guessed as they made their way through the sea of people. Deidara kept a good grip on her hand incase he were to lose her among the crowd, and Temari kept up. As they finally made their way through the most crowded part, Deidara and Temari thought now would be a good time to eat. Choosing their favorites, and trying something new, the two of them waited together among the long lines and fed each other.

"Wow! Today the takoyaki taste so much more better!" Temari marveled as she ate the little flavored tako balls.

"Yeah, so is the yakitori, hmm!" Deidara agreed as he chewed on the charred chicken. Both shared the yakisoba and an iced green tea.

"So, what you wanna play today?" she asked as she drank some of the sweetened tea.

"Hmm…I guess the water yo-yo game." He suggested, "I think that is pretty fun, don't you think, hmm?" and Temari nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I know which one you're talking about!" she then ate the last piece of tako and Deidara swallowed the chicken bit, both headed for the water yo-yo stand. Paying fifty yen each, both hooked up a water yo-yo of their choice and headed off to the next game. The next game was 'Catch The Goldfish', a game that Deidara would admit he wasn't good at. But Temari, however, was quite the master at it. Paying only a small hundred for her, Deidara watched with amazement as she scooped three fish skillfully into the little water-filled plastic bag.

"So, you're going to take them home?" Deidara asked as they walked to their next game stand.

"Of course," Temari replied happily, "I'm going to put them with the other fish I get from small fairs like these." She then hugged and cuddled with the plastic bag. Deidara smiled and felt happy for her. As they were about to turn, he then felt part of the world drop before him. Right in front of them, a raven landed with a letter tied around its leg. Temari blinked for a moment and looked up, "What is it?"

"It's…it's a messenger…" Deidara spoke with fear hitching up to his voice. He untied the letter and watched as the bird flew off. Opening the letter he scanned it and found something that sent a shock of excitement yet fear through him. He then tucked the letter away and turned to Temari with a smile as if nothing happened. "So, shall we get going?" he asked as they continued to walk off, but for sudden moment, Temari stopped.

"Deidara, what does the letter say?"

"It's nothing, really. A really interesting message actually…hmm!" his eye was shining with excitement with the news he had just read, yet, he was feeling a bit of sadness. He had now received the most interesting yet depressing letter. For something like this to happen, he definitely would head out and go on his mission in an instant. But since he promised himself to spend time with Temari, he would keep it and wait till his recovery to be done and for Temari to be satisfied.

However, she on the other hand knew something was definitely bothering him, but decided not to question with him until he was ready to tell her. But because of her thoughts on wondering what the letter had mentioned she soon noticed that he had stopped walking and looked back. Sure enough, he was standing right in front of the Pachinko gambling center. Temari walked to him and stood there with him looking through the glass doors. "You want to play?" she asked in a cute curious voice.

"I'd like to, but it would be best if I didn't, hmm." Deidara replied flatly. After all, he didn't have his briefcase full of the money he would need if he was going to loose some. Taking her hand in his, they both continued to walk off to their next game shop.

* * *

Throughout the entire day, Deidara had kept up the act and appearance of someone who wasn't troubled by an exciting letter and was amused by the festival along with his woman. Temari had kept up the act herself but was still thinking and wondering what the letter might have read. Finally, after playing their last game, the two were feeling a bit exhausted and had come to a place that had caught their attention: an Onsen house. Looking at the sign hanging above the entrance, Atsu Mizu, Deidara also noticed it was for couples only, and itself was the _only_ couple onsen house. Tilting his head forward, Temari blushed a bit and agreed to go in with him.

Changing in separate rooms, Deidara was finally done and came out. To his surprise, Temari was their before him, sitting peacefully, hair down and in the hot water. To the looks of it, they had the place all to themselves. And it was a good thing too, seeing Temari all relaxed in the hot, steamy water just got him all worked up and excited. Slowly, Deidara made his way to the water, removed his towel, and then got right in. Temari turned to him and blushed. Sure they made love last night, but seeing each other like this together, seemed to be an unreal fantasy to her. She slowly went up to him and rested her head on his arm. Deidara felt the heat coming up to his face, and slowly, with shyness, kissed her on her forehead.

"Feels nice, doesn't it…hmm?" he asked looking up to the starry sky.

"It sure does," Temari swooned as she looked up at him, then at the sky as well. Both were leaning on the large stones behind them and cuddling with each other.

"Some night, isn't it?" Deidara asked continuing to look up, "I've never really seen a real star-filled night like this, hmm."

"Me neither," Temari agreed. She continued to cuddle with him, and just for kicks, began to make small splashes. Deidara gave a smile then leaned close to her ear.

"So…what do you think of Adofuku? Want this to be our special place when you need time off, hmm?" he asked. Temari felt her heartbeats thump deeply and heavily, and then nodded. "Speak up," Deidara teased with a seductive tone, "I wanna hear you say it." He knew what he was talking about.

"I want this to be our special place," Temari spoke, "and…Deidara…I wanna grow old with you. I want to die lying in your arms like this. I won't let another man hold me like you." Deidara then turned over and took her face in his hand. Gently, putting her lips close to his, he gave a real deep kiss, one of passion.

Temari took her hands from the water and held on to the back of his neck. Soon she moved her legs, and mounted herself on his lap. Feeling his hard member beneath her, she grew hot with excitement; the temperature of the water was helping.

"Don't ever let me go, Deidara." Temari said breaking the kiss, with tears forming in her eyes, "what ever happens to us…I want you to always remember and never forget about what we share."

"I won't," he promised stroking her face, "I won't give you to any other man out there, hmm." Reuniting their lips, Deidara then clutched her close and held her tightly against him. Both were too in love, and they knew it. Both knew what would happen if something came up, if one of them were to die, if one of them had to leave for good. But for now like this, just to be like this, to be in each other's embrace was pure happiness. To be together forever was their ultimate goal; to be together forever…would be a dream come true.

Unable to control himself any longer, Deidara couldn't help but place himself back in her. Temari broke the kiss and gave a moan of pleasure. Pumping herself on him, feeling him thrust in and out, was too much. She had become and addict to him now, so submissive she was now like this. Placing his hand on her breast, she gave a few sharp moans as she felt his palm sucking and biting off of her.

Kneading her perky breast, Deidara felt he would reach up to peak already. The heat was really pushing him. Pulling her closer to him, Deidara inched closer and locked lips in order to keep her from making any sounds so that no one would hear and barge in on them. Right now, he wanted this, he had to have this. Pumping and thrusting harder, he would keep going till he couldn't hold on any longer.

Temari didn't know how much longer she would take. This was all too much for her, breaking the kiss she felt a feeling of release go through her entire her body. She had come to her climax. And in almost, she felt Deidara's release as well. The same feeling she felt last night, his juices shooting into her body, made her give out a loud cry. She looked to her tired partner and saw that he had overdid himself this time. She continued to feel more entering her body and she held onto his shoulders for support, to keep herself from falling.

"I think we got a little carried away this time…yeah…" he panted out with a smile.

"Deidara…I…I love you so much." Temari huffed out with a shy smile as well. Both looked at each other and then gave a laugh. Finally, Deidara moved himself out of her and announced he would go and change back to his clothes and wait till she was ready. But he was stopped as she took his hand and climbed out of the water as well. "You didn't really wash up," she teased as she wagged a finger, "c'mon; let me wash your back."

Grabbing the soap and wash cloth, Temari scrubbed Deidara's back. The scent of lilies and camellias filled the shower room and filled them with a sort of strange ecstasy. Temari giggled and talked about how she didn't know how big his member actually was. She felt like one of those prissy girls that talked about their boyfriends with pride and about all sorts of things she never found interest in before. She described the feeling to him and laughed when he coughed a bit on some of the '_disturbing_' parts.

"I don't think that's very lady-like, hmm." Deidara replied trying to straighten himself up. "**I'm** a saint and **I** can't be given into your little tricksies."

"_Ohhhh?_" she teased as she licked his ear. He fidgeted a bit and she laughed. "Some _saint_. Would a _saint_ fall for something like this?" She then poured the warm over his member, and with such smooth motion, began fondling it. Deidara felt himself become hard and excited and tried with all his might to restrain himself from that feeling. Temari could see that he was giving in and then bent her head lower.

Deidara then felt himself jolt a bit and looked down. Was she…? By kami-sama! She was! With him all hardened up, she had simply placed his member in her mouth and began suckling on it in a very teasing manner.

'Think of it as a 'thank you' Deidara,' she thought placing it deeper in her throat. Deidara couldn't help but place his hand on her head and push it a bit lower; she was getting to the spot. Soon she began to go deeper and deeper, and Deidara could feel it becoming tighter and tighter. Finally unable to hold on anymore, once again, Deidara came.

Temari felt something hot run down her throat, then slowly removed it. Looking at it for a bit, she gave his member a few licks then let go. Looking up at him with bright eyes, Temari then gave a teasing smile.

"Hmm?" she asked, "What do you think?"

"That's so not cool," Deidara huffed out, "catching me off guard, hmm."

* * *

Back in their room, Temari sat cross legged in the hotel yukata, and fanned herself with one of the fans that Deidara had won for her. Talking sweetly to her fishes in the plastic bag and giving it a gentle tap, Deidara watched as he relaxed himself. With his coat unbuttoned, Deidara's chest was exposed and he felt the cool breeze flow against his still-hot skin. He was still a tired after being in a really warm place, with a _**really**_ good feeling. And of course, being a **very** voluptuous woman.

Temari looked at him and crawled towards him. She began to fan him and Deidara opened his eye. "What are you doing?" he asked tiredly.

"Cooling you down." She replied with a smile. He smiled back.

"You should be doing that to yourself, hmm." He teased.

"Hmph, I'm fine, thank you." She replied hotly as she went back to fanning herself. Deidara then gave a chuckle.

"Come here you," he called taking her arm and pulling her down on top of him. She then put her fan to the side and cuddled up next to him.

Feeling him rubbing her back, and thinking of what the future might hold for them, Temari couldn't help but give a cry. Deidara heard this and sat up.

"What's the matter?" he asked holding her face and rubbing the tears away with his thumb, "Why are you crying, Temari..hmm?" But all he got in return were the sounds of her sobs. Bringing up his sleeve he wiped her face from the tears and looked at her. "Please tell me, Temari."

"It's just that…it's just that…" she tried saying but sobs interrupted.

"Just that…?"

"All my life…I thought I would never find someone like you…" she spoke through tears, "someone like you who would impact me so much…everyday and night when you're gone…I'll be missing you." She then stopped a bit to wipe her eyes, but Deidara did it for her with his sleeve. "I want to know what the next days…months, years will hold but I'm afraid, Deidara….I'm afraid of losing you…" she sobbed out. Deidara couldn't really say anything till she was done finally. "I'm going to be missing you more than ever…and I want it to be….I want to be with you! I wanna grow old with you! But since you're an Akatsuki member, I'm afraid that one day, you might be gone for good!"

Unable to hear anymore, Deidara clutched Temari to him and held her tightly in his grasp. He could feel the hot tears go through his cloak and touch his skin. He had no true words that would comfort her at the moment. But right now, all he could say was, "Don't worry, Temari," and "I'll be sure it won't happen." But those words alone could not ease the thoughts that now both were suffering from. Now Deidara wished he had the right words to say. But what could he say? He did not know the future, he could not for foresee anything right now.

Right now, all he could do was hold her in his arms and wish heavily that the future would continue to have them in each other's lives for eternity. But with all the assignments that Sir Leader was giving to them, the crazy ones especially, Deidara couldn't help but worry and think about the day, when he finally would no longer come to his dearly beloveds aid no longer.

* * *

Thinking about the next chapter are you? Well good! So am I! In fact, I already have it in mind so don't worry and trouble your little heads over it! R&R and wait for the next installment! Sasorichyan out and delivering you the next chapter soon! 


	13. Far Away

I Wanna Grow Old With You

Okay, I got the inspiration for this chapter after watching the old Franco Zefferali's 'Romeo and Juliet' movie. The one from the seventies. The song really, was the inspiration, so that's why I wanted to do Chapter Thirteen with a sort of impact I have gotten. BUT! I as I went to get more inspiration, so as not to stray away from the bottom line of the story, I was going through all my downloaded and came to a song I didn't listen to yet, Nickelback's 'Far Away'. So I wanted to give the chapter the song title because in this chapter, you'll understand why. And if you don't…well now you're just being ignorant. Just kidding.

Chapter Thirteen: Far Away

* * *

They continued to sit throughout the entire evening. Temari had fallen asleep long ago, but Deidara had stayed up for the entire night. Slumber had lost its power over him that night and drowsiness had not affected him, even as dawn came. He looked out towards the window and saw the sun beginning to make its appearance. He gave a deep inward sigh and looked down to the face of his beloved. Kissing her forehead, he then laid her down on the futon and covered with the blanket. Fetching his clay bag, he absorbed some of the clay, formed it then set it next to his sleeping Temari. Deidara had to leave already. By tomorrow, it would be the second day and time would be running short. After all, making it back to the Akatsuki lair would take a day, since he was not that far. Sure, he could leave a little later, but Deidara didn't want to risk it. Sir Leader would probably get his scrolls in a bunch and get all fruitless over the fact he was late.

Taking in a deep breath, Deidara picked up briefcase, put the sling of his clay bag over him, slipped on his stealth shoes and headed out the door. Walking down the staircase, he paid the landlord the appropriate amount for spending two nights, and a little extra if Temari wanted to stay a few days longer. When he was done, he headed out the entrance and out onto the streets. It was much clearer and he saw some people setting up there shops, getting ready for another busy day. Deidara gave a big sigh and continued walking down the street till he came to a clear road. Absorbing a bit more clay, he formed it and then animated it. Putting on his straw hat, he then jumped on the bird and took off.

* * *

Temari woke, opening her eyes slowly; she then called out her beloved's name. "Deidara…" she called out, but no response. Getting up she looked around and saw not a single trace of him. His briefcase was gone as well as his bag of clay and the stealth shoes. Temari looked to the side of her and noticed a clay peacock. Quickly getting up and walking to the door, she opened it and peered up and down the hallway, no sign of him anywhere. Going back to the room, Temari collapsed onto the futon and looked at the peacock. What was she supposed to do with this?

"You're supposed to be on my side or something, aren't you?" she asked picking it up. It replied nothing. "Figures…oh well." A thought then passed to her head; perhaps this was supposed to be used for her to be transported home? Looking over at the peacock over and over, she was thinking about how Deidara managed to animate it.

'Now,' she thought carefully to herself, 'what did Deidara do to animate it?' Temari looked over it carefully, but then thought it best to hold off. Perhaps if she said the right words by accident, who knows how big the clay figure would get? She didn't want to risk it and not have the bird out of the room. Getting up, Temari went over to the bathroom and began to wash up. While fixing up her hair, Temari couldn't help but wonder where her man went. Did it have something to do with the letter? Was it of importance? Was it another mission? If so, there was a chance it was highly dangerous. Setting her brush down, she couldn't help but think of how he'll be. Especially since he had only _one_ arm now. How would he be able to handle? Giving a deep sigh, Temari urged herself to be calm and hope for the best. Hope for that he would be fine. Placing a hand over her breast, feeling the beats of her heart, she knew that Deidara would be fine. After all, he **was** an Akatsuki member, S class from Iwa Gakure, and the rumored genius of his skill to be able to transform chakra to the 'C' levels. That's right. He was a brilliant shinobi, and she knew perfectly well that she had nothing to worry about.

'But still…' she thought with a sigh, 'I hope he'll be alright.' Temari then shook her head.

"What am I saying?" she asked herself, "Deidara said he would be alright and that he would always come back. I just have to believe in his words." She then gave a smile. Now she felt less stressed out. More relaxed. More at ease. Looking to the mirror, looking to her reflection, seeing her smile gave her much more reassurance.

* * *

Speeding through the skies, Deidara gave a groan. 'Kakuzu that bastard,' he cursed inwardly, 'he better not trying to be playing around with me.' He then sat much more upward now and looked down. Finally seeing the new large boulder guarding the entrance, he ushered his bird to land him down onto the water. Reaching near the river, Deidara hopped off and walked along the surface of the water; with his chakra holding up, of course.

Reaching the boulder entrance, he noticed that someone had placed a new seal. Forming up some chakra, he tested it against the new seal, and in an instant; it flashed red. Walking into the cavern as the boulder lifted, Deidara reached the bit of land amongst the darkness and watched as the boulder closed in. Turning his head to the direction, further into the hideout, Deidara watched Kakuzu make his way towards him. Deidara gave a bit of a glare.

"So is it true?" he asked impatiently, "Did you really find my arm? Did you really fix it up, or are you just wasting my time, hmm?"

"Patience, Deidara," Kakuzu replied coolly holding it up like dead rat, "this _is_ your ring, isn't it?"

"Hand it here, you bastard, hmm!" Deidara ordered and Kakuzu tossed it to him. Deidara then gave a growl, "And what's the point of finding my arm if you're not gonna sew it on me, hmm!"

"It'll cost you, you know that." Kakuzu chuckled.

"Tch! How does Hidan even deal with you?" he asked laying his arm down and opening up his briefcase.

"Don't even ask," Kakuzu chuckled again as he took the sixty thousand from Deidara. Turning to him he then a troublesome sigh, "Alright, let's get this over with, it's your turn to fetch another Jinchuuriki."

"_**Again**_?" Deidara exclaimed as his arm was being sewn back on, "I already fetched one already, Ichibi, hmm."

"Yeah, but our Leader overheard you wanting to grab Kyuubi when you were going to face them." Kakuzu replied finishing.

"Ugh, well…which one is it this time?" Deidara asked moving around his left arm for the circulation, "Nibi? Yonbi?"

"Hidan and I are going to retrieve Two-tails, Itachi and Kisame are getting the Four-tails."

"So that settles it, everyone is getting them all before me, hmm." Deidara concluded.

"Not really," Kakuzu continued, "you and your partner must get Sanbi."

"_Partner_?" Deidara asked with curiosity, "Who is my new partner?"

"Why," Kakuzu chuckled, "Tobi of course!"

"_**Tobi**_?!" Deidara exploded, "Why the hell is _he_ my partner?! I deserve someone of higher status, hmm!!"

"Well, it was the Leader's decision, not mine, you know."

"Get out of my way," Deidara exclaimed as he knocked Kakuzu away with his briefcase, "I've gotta talk to the Leader about this mess, hmm!!"

And just as he mentioned 'Leader', there he appeared, in that same mysterious transparent figure of his.

"You wanna say something, Deidara?" he asked with interest.

"Leader! How could you make that moron _my_ partner, hmm?!" Deidara exploded.

"Moron?" a curious voice asked, "Who's the moron? Where is he? I wanna see him!" the voice made his appearance. And to Deidara's unfortunate luck, it was Tobi. "Where is he?" Tobi asked again.

"I thought you'd be willing to teach him something, or two." Their Leader replied smoothly.

"Anyone but **him**!!" Deidara argued pointing to Tobi.

"Who me?" Tobi asked pointing to himself.

"Can't anyone protest along my side for this, hmm?!" Deidara shouted.

"Settle down, Deidara," their Leader continued with ease in his voice, "I'm sure by the end of your mission, Tobi will understand."

"Who _**found**_ you anyway?!"

"Why Zetsu Senpai of course!" Tobi replied happily, "Well, half of him at least, the other side didn't like me much."

"I already knew why, hmm." Deidara grunted.

"Enough chitchat already," their Leader confided with a stern tone, "get going onto your mission. The Sanbi is located around the outskirts of both Iwa Gakure and Mizu Gakure. I want you both to leave at once and capture that creature as soon as possible."

"Is it an actual Bijuu, hmm?"

"Apparently it is, however under the circumstances, I want you both to bring this thing within two days. Can you do it?"

"Leave it to me, Deidara Senpai! I'll capture that thing for you!!"

'D-Deidara Senpai?!?' Deidara thought with a shudder.

* * *

Finally outside, on a road to somewhere, Temari laid the clay peacock onto the dirt and looked at if for a minute or two. Holding up two fingers and gathering in some chakra, Temari decided to finally test it out. 'I may not know the words…' she admitted to herself, 'but it's best to try it out.'

"HENGE!!"

And with a large _poof!_ the tiny peacock became enormous through the clouds of smoke. Well, enormous wouldn't really be the correct word, more like it was about the same height as she was. Looking at the structure of the peacock, Temari marveled it for a bit. Picking up her things, she climbed on it carefully, and it helped her up.

"Now," she began to herself, "I wonder if I just tell you where I want to go….To Suna Gakure. The entrance really." She quickly added that in since she remembered that Deidara had mentioned that he was the one who had abducted her brother and that his large clay birds would probably be marked already as a sign of him coming to her home village back in Suna. Giving it a gentle tap, the bird then took off into the skies.

Flying at a gentle, yet quick pace high above the trees, she was wondering what she was going to say to the council about the Chuunin Exam. She didn't go like she said she had to, and she certainly knew well that she was supposed to appear as the Ambassador of Suna and represent all of Wind Country's highly skilled desert Gennin. But still, it all didn't really matter to her anymore, now all she wanted to do was just be back at home, but it wouldn't be the same without her Deidara there. If she could…perhaps one day…some day…when the fire had died down against him…maybe Deidara would be allowed to live with her and her brothers in Suna…and maybe…if they could…even get married.

"Maybe someday…" Temari said to herself in an almost silent whisper, "someday we can be together…" Even though they idea may have seemed hopeless, or in fact, _any_ idea of hers may have looked that way; somehow they had always come through. She wasn't the kind of girl that was superstitious and did silly things to make her wishes happen. No. She was a bit of the religious girl, according her Shinto religion. The kind of girl that would pray every day in order for her dreams to come true.

Closing her eyes and hoping with all her heart, Temari hoped that one day…when Deidara came to her, the fire would be down and that her family would be able to accept him into their home. And that if she were to bear his children….perhaps…they would carry on his name for eternity.

* * *

Flying through the skies along with the annoying Tobi, Deidara heavily sighed and began to daydream. It was actually supposed to be an escape, in order to get away from the irritating Tobi's idiocy and stupid rambling. Closing his eye, Deidara began to dream about seeing his lovely woman riding on the peacock he made for her…then he began to daydream about the same ride he had taken her before…when they had sneaked a chance to be with each other for the day….

* * *

"_Deidara!" Temari giggled as she was led by the arm by her excited man, "What are you doing? Where are we going?" _

"_It's a secret, yeah!" He returned as he led her through into a clearing, "Do you still have your eyes closed?" _

"_Yes," Temari replied truthfully, "can I open them now?" _

"_Alright…now, yeah!" and Temari opened them. To her amazement, it was like a giant phoenix or great tailed bird clay sculpture. Something that she had seen from a Suna Mythology book. But there it was, colors and all, the golds and blues, the greens and magnificent red with yellow. She went up to touch it a bit, sure it felt like clay of course, but she imagined the silky feathers and the softness any bird would have. Turning to him, she blushed. _

"_What is this for?" _

"_You heading back to Suna already?" he asked getting on, "I can tell…so I thought you want a ride, yeah." _

"_You know what would happen if anyone saw us." Temari said with a bright blush and Deidara shrugged it off. _

"_So what? Let them see us, let them see me with the world's most beautiful woman, yeah." Giving his hand out to her, Temari blushed once again and took it. Helping her up, Deidara lifted her and she sat behind him. He gave a grin as they kicked off and by the sudden movement, Temari clutched him tightly. Deidara gave a chuckle and Temari could only return it with a small smile. But here she was, on her __**first**__ ride with Deidara and it felt exhilarating! Never had she felt high in the sky before. Sure it was a bit scary, but at the same time it was quite exciting. _

"_What do you think?" Deidara asked. He could tell she was enjoying herself. _

"_This is something I have never imagined before," she replied with happiness in her voice, "in my dreams I can fly…but I never dared to imagine that one day I would be soaring through the skies."_

_Deidara then gave a smile then clutched her arms and Temari was surprised. "Deidara, what are you doing?" his arms were around her body and he lifted her with his strong arms, placing her right in front of him. She felt a bit scared, but Deidara still had his hands clasped onto her hips, secure and strong, assuring and relieving. _

"_Keep them up," he said to her. _

"_Huh?"_

"_Keep these up," Deidara said again as his hands traveled up to her sides, then her chest then up to her arms. Almost holding them up for her, "Keep these up and just look ahead, and you'll feel like you're really flying…yeah." _

_Doing what he said she did, and as she kept them up, along with his help, Temari felt that she was really flying. Soaring past the clouds and higher into the sky, she could see nothing below her, it was like she was just flying through the high sky with no bit of land below her. The feeling was unimaginable. Much more like, indescribable. Now as she looked down, she could see the golden sands below her. No longer did she feel afraid, she had Deidara with her and he was all she needed._

"_Temari…" he spoke in a whisper close to her ear, "one day we'll be flying like this for the rest of our lives. One day, both of us will be a thousand miles away from the great Countries…yeah." _

"_Will you keep holding onto me like this?" she asked looking back at him, "Forever? Will you always love me?" Deidara then smiled and inched closer to her. _

"_Of course, I will always love you. I promise I will always love you," he replied stroking her hair, "I'll miss you when you're far away…and every night in my dreams, you'll be in there. And one day, when we're together, growing old with each other…we'll be far away…far, far away…yeah." _

_Looking at each other in the eyes, Temari then put her hands on his shoulders. Inching close to his lips, Deidara gently tilted her head forward and crashed his lips onto hers. This was his promise for the rest of his life. For sure, he would make it happen. For sure, he would grow old with her._

* * *

Remembering that memory, Deidara opened his eye. Tobi was still rambling, but he couldn't hear any of it. Looking lazily out into the changing scenery, he was now beginning to wonder if Temari was already on her way home. Maybe one day he would be able to take her back to riding with him. Even though right now, the both of them were far away, Deidara couldn't help but imagine that he would see Temari through the skies, soaring on the peacock he had made for her. Her in and with her hair down, looking at him with those jade eyes of hers.

But now, he was in a watery, wet area. A thousand miles between from where she and he were. But when he was done with the mission, Deidara would go back and see her, and spend another night of bliss with her. That's what he would do.

"Deidara Senpai! Deidara Senpai! Deidara Senpai!" Tobi called as he tapped his mentor.

"_**What **_Tobi, hmm!?!"

"Sanbi." He replied pointing to the giant sleeping three tailed turtle. Deidara then gave a huff, instead of two days, he was just going to make this a single day. He was gonna hurry and finish up this job quick.

"Tobi," Deidara began as he started to stand on his large flying bird; hands filled with clay creatures, "now watch and understand of **true** art, hmm!!"

"Oh boy…" Tobi groaned.

* * *

Wait for the next installment!! Now that I am no longer side tracked, I can get back to the MAIN song of this beautiful story!!! Also, Deviantart needs YOU and ME to help promote the pairing and artwork of this pairing!! R&R! Sasorichyan out!!! 


	14. Dilemma

I Wanna Grow Old With You

Thank you all for supporting this beautiful pairing! I have just recently looked in search to find if anyone is doing this pairing also, and to my surprise it is just one more person: NazaliaSan! I am relieved that one person has seen the light for this pairing but to my horror and shock, people have made Deidara pair up with the gruesome twosome…Sakura and Ino! I mean come on! What would they have in common with him? And besides, Deidara would care for a FAR beautiful and skilled woman that's ABOVE Jounin level. So, too bad Sakura and Ino, you're out the league!

Chapter Fourteen: Dilemma

* * *

Temari looked up with a hand shielding her eyes from the shining sun; she could already tell it was noon. Already she was halfway to her home village in the Wind Country and soon she would have to jump off and walk the rest of the way, otherwise she would be questioned by the higher ups about how well she looked and not heat stricken. Looking behind her, she couldn't help but wish and wonder that Deidara would be following her, making sure that she was on her way home safely. But in her heart she knew he must've been at least a thousand miles away in another country. Turning her attention back, Temari gave a tired sigh. The whole letter thing was still on her mind and she couldn't help but go back to worrying if it said anything about a dangerous mission that Deidara had to do. Mixed feelings were forming within her and she didn't know what to think, should she worry or should she trust his words? Letting a hand slap to her forehead, Temari couldn't help but try to at least shake it off. Just thinking about it gave her a huge headache.

Finally when she could see the small glint of the protective walls, she decided to quickly jump off before any of the shinobi guards would see her on the large clay bird. With a small goodbye and a gentle pat, Temari jumped off of the clay peacock and landed safely onto the sand with her things. Looking above, she watched as the peacock changed direction and headed west; with a small smile of relief, Temari started walking towards the large wall entrance. Taking a quick pace, she had made it towards the entrance and was greeted back by some of her assistance and admirers. While walking towards the entrance of the village, she stopped to see the same rough haired Jounin boy she had met during the Gaara rescue mission. She noticed the large dog he had used named 'Wan wan' when they had perfectly located her Kazekage brother. Walking over towards him, so as to not wake up the dog, Temari patted the boy's hair and in an instant he had woken up.

"Hey, hey, Ouchi. Didn't I say not to wake me up till my shift is over?"

"Well if it's _your_ shift I think you should do a better job of it," Temari replied with both humor and strictness.

"Ah! Temari san!" the boy exclaimed as he quickly jumped up along with his hound, "Sorry, I was simply resting for a minute. Please don't report me!"

"I won't _**this**_ time but if I see you doing it again, it's the end of you. How old are you anyway?"

"Just made twenty five," he replied with a crooked smile.

"**You're** older than me, yet you _still _act like an Academy kid," Temari huffed out, "you should take responsibility! Gaara is only sixteen and our Kazekage, try to learn from him if you have to!" with a clack of her heel she started continuing back to the large staircase that would lead to the heart of Suna. Walking along, she was greeted back by some of the younger children, the Academy kids and Gennins that didn't make it to the second part of the Chuunin Exam.

"Temari san!"

Temari turned around and saw that it was one of her assistants that was running after her. Finally reaching up to her, he stopped to breathe in some air then looked up at her.

"So…how did negotiations for the Chuunin Exams go? How many of our Gennin made it through that Shi No Mori? I can't wait to see how many other Gennins they will have to face."

"It hasn't been confirmed yet," Temari replied smoothly with all honesty, "The Shi No Mori has _just_ started in fact. But don't worry, our Gennin have been put under survival training before remember? When I issued that request for all new Gennin to go under survival exercises. Don't you remember?"

"Oh yes of course!" her assistant responded quickly, "I just didn't realize that the second part of the Chuunin Exam would begin so…late."

"Well don't worry yourself over it. After all, you're just my assistant and when I give the word then you will know." Then with a nod she headed over to the direction of her home so that she could drop off her things. Along the way, she had met shinobi families that were concerned about the welfare of the Gennin sons or daughters in the Chuunin Exam. Repeating line after line, Temari urged them not to worry so much about it; mostly it was directed towards the meek wives and sisters that weren't shinobi. The fathers, brothers and some mothers and sisters were actually quite proud and quickly boasted and exclaimed that they knew their child will do well. To this, Temari could do nothing but give a smile and continue walking towards their home.

Reaching to the small steps that would lead up to the door, Temari walked with tired and aching feet and quickly turned the knob. "I'm home!" she announced to check if anyone had come home yet. No answer. With a shrug, Temari slipped off her stealth shoes and walked to the counter of the kitchen. To her surprise there were some bits and crumbs of food and Temari gave a slight giggle.

'Kankurou…Gaara…' she thought. Getting a wet rag, she had wiped it down and tossed the debris into the waste bin and washed her hands. Continuing, she walked up to the stairs and down the hall till she had reached her room. Opening the door just slightly, enough to just put her things into her room; she then closed the door and walked back down into her living room. It was still early, but Temari didn't feel like doing anything really. Looking at the couch for a few seconds, she then tossed herself onto the cool, comfy furniture and lazily looked up into the ceiling. The window was open and a gentle wind flowed in and over her. It felt so relaxing to her. Blinking for just a few moments her eyelids were beginning to feel heavy but just before closing them she whispered "Deidara…" then fell right back into her land of dreams.

* * *

"The 'Three Tails' looks pretty strong, Deidara Senpai," Tobi observed as he slowly began to back away, "I think…I think I'll just leave this all up to you."

"Tobi," Deidara began in a tired voice, "you've recently became a member. So you should be able to do it."

"You gotta be kidding me!" Tobi shouted as he continued backing away. Sanbi definitely looked all that he was said to be. It wasn't just that he was some ridiculous looking turtle, but a ridiculously **strong** turtle of massive chakra, and Deidara felt it.

Whipping up his tail, the Sanbi thrashed it against the water from where they were both standing. Tobi was already speeding away across the surface of the water. "It's after me!" he screeched, "This **thing** is a water type! So shouldn't Kisame san be the one to handle _**this**_?! They picked the wrong guy!"

"He's pathetic…hmm." Deidara mumbled as he watched the Sanbi go after Tobi. He watched with somewhat amusement as he sat on another one of his clay created birds. He was bored. Deidara lazily put his hand into his bag of clay, absorbed, molded it, and then animated it. Deciding to experiment a bit, he created his clay piece in the shape of a fish and tossed it into the water. Waiting from what appeared to be a small bit of time, he was sure that by now, the fish had probably attached itself onto the turtle. Holding up his two fingers and creating a seal, Deidara finally decided it would be time to end this already.

"KATSU!!" he shouted and a massive explosion of water appeared. Water rose up from the wave of the explosion and splashed everywhere. He had used his 'C-3' level of chakra, of the deadliest he had used many battles before. Deidara watched with bored joy as Tobi was blasted a bit from the water. But to his dismay and irritation, he watched as Tobi quickly climbed atop the massive creature. Raising both of his arms, Deidara heard the most irritating sounds he would so deeply never wish to hear again.

"Oh Yeaaaaah!!!" Tobi cheered waving his arms, "Deidara san, did you see my jutsu? This little guy was cake-walk for me! Even though I'm just an Akatsuki rookie I was given such the important task ever!! I think I'm pretty damn good enough to be in this organization!!"

Deidara couldn't take it anymore. It was just one of the things that had always irked at him ever since he was a child. When **he** was the one who created something, **someone** had always come along and steal his works and credits. And now, it was by an Akatsuki **rookie**. A **noob**. Trying to settle the angry fire that was building within him, Deidara decided to calmly deny all of Tobi's so-called '_hard work_'.

"Please. _**You**_, of all people, wouldn't have gotten anywhere without the contribution of my works of art." Deidara pointed out with sternness, "Of my explosive clay, they deserve the credit, hmm!" Flying down so that he could be near Tobi, but yet high enough to look down upon him, Deidara continued his chastisement, something which Sasori danna had once done when he criticized him about his artwork. "Don't get all full of yourself when it was _**I**_ that helped you! We Akatsuki members aren't the people that brag about our doings, we stay calm and cool. And right now, to make it simple enough for _**you**_ to understand, being cool is artistic."

It took Tobi quite a while to respond after what he had just heard; but choosing his words carefully yet truthfully, he decided to say it. But before he could, Deidara continued with his little lecture.

"So listen up! _**I'm**_ going to tell you what art really is. Art is the fleeting product that is cool and giving birth to a fiery-!"

"Deidara san, don't you think you're a pretty talkative member of the Akatsuki don't you think?" Tobi joked, but he was soon quick to regret it. For one split second, he had seen the fire come from Deidara's eyes and the movement of his arms and hands on what he was doing right at that very moment. "I-I was just kidding!"

"Too late, bitch, hmm!!" Deidara retorted as he threw his clay bomb birds at Tobi. Blasting him off of the large creature, Deidara gave a huff and created more of his works. Giving them each a piece of rope, he sent them off into the water and waited a while. After a few minutes, he gave a few tugs and indeed felt that the rope had been securely tied on. Creating a second bird, he then tied an end to each one and with a tap, began dragging the large creature away. When he had heard Tobi making some gasping sounds, he looked back and saw that he was on the belly of the creature, soaked and wet from being blasted into the water.

'That's right,' Deidara thought, 'understand me, Tobi, and understand me **well**. I don't play around when it comes down to stuff like this.' Thinking whether he should continue to chastise Tobi or not, Deidara thought he should. He would make Tobi feel guilt and give him a sort of apology to never underestimate his senior or to run away from a battle. But after thinking it much more carefully, Deidara wasn't really the kind of person to make one feel his own guilt. After all, as a child he had known what it was like. To create and have credit taken away. To be criticized and laughed at. To be judged and never accepted. Reflecting on his childhood, he figured that he might as well sort of '_soften_' his words to Tobi. But not to soften it too much so as he wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"Tobi, you listening? I don't want you to ever get full of yourself. You should be lucky in fact," Deidara began trying out a little bit of an easy tone, "Three tails was actually pretty weak because it lacked the medium of Jinchuuriki. And it lacked the mind to control its own power." He was expecting a reply. Maybe a bit of retortment, but after waiting a while, he heard no response at all. Not that he was beginning to worry or anything, but he decided to just look back and see how he was doing.

"Hey Tobi, I said not to be overly talkative, but that's actually a bit too quiet coming from you." But after peering a bit more closely, Deidara came to realize that Tobi had fallen asleep. Absorbing chakra into his hand, he molded it and threw it directly at Tobi. "Hey asshole!! Time to wake up, hmm!! KATSU!!!" and with a heavy explosion, Tobi was once again blasted back into the water.

* * *

After what had seemed to be quite a long time, Deidara then created four more birds to drag the Three tails after being sent a disturbing notice that time was soon running short. Tobi, who had been sleeping on the Sanbi quickly woke when he noticed that Deidara wasn't dragging the Bijuu back, but just four clay birds. Jumping off and running back in a panic, Tobi sped quickly till he finally caught sight of his Senpai sitting on a rock eating an onigiri.

"Deidara Senpai," Tobi began, "what are you doing?"

'Taking a break," Deidara huffed back in irritation, "what does it look like, hmm?" he then took another bite into the sweet rice and Tobi gulped. Watching his Senpai eat in front of him was torture.

"But why, Senpai?" Tobi asked again trying to keep himself from drooling.

"I figure there is no need for us to go back to the hideout," Deidara replied with a wave of his hand as he took another bite, "do you have to question my ingenious decisions, hmm?" Before Deidara was going to take another bite of his onigiri, he noticed that Tobi kept looking at him and his onigiri in an almost starving manner. Just having him stare like that sent a strange feeling, and Deidara couldn't let this continue to fly any longer. "What is it, Tobi, hmm?" he asked with irritation.

"Deidara Senpai!" Tobi whined as he got on his knees and began to tug on his Senpai's cloak, "Tobi wants a sweet rice ball, too! Please give Tobi an onigiri!"

"Hey, hey! Get off me!" Deidara shouted as he tried to kick Tobi away, "C'mon! Cut it out, hmm!"

"Please! Please!" Tobi whined as he continued to tug, "Please, please, please!!"

"Alright, alright!" Deidara shouted as he finally kicked Tobi away and brought out a package from underneath his cloak, "Here, take _**one**_, you got that? Just _**one**_, hmm!"

"Thank you, Senpai!!" Tobi thanked as he wolfed it down under his orange mask, Deidara wasn't really paying attention but quickly saw Tobi's open palm.

"What?"

"Another one, please?"

"**Here's** your other one, bitch! KATSU!!!" Deidara roared as he chucked an onigiri shaped clay bomb at him. With an irritated and tired sigh, Deidara got off of his sitting spot and walked off down the road without a direction. He was bored, and in fact, quite lonely. He wondered how his lovely lady was doing, and if she was taking care of herself. Deidara couldn't help but wish to be with his dearest and sit by her side and cuddle with her, hold her and make her smile. Yeah, that's who he wanted to see right now. But right now, he was feeling very lonely without her. Right now, he would get up and see her if he could; but he had the idiot Tobi with him and that was one of his restrictions. Not only Tobi, but their leader as well.

He then looked up to the sky, it would be growing dark soon. "Hey Tobi!" he called, "Hurry your lazy ass up, hmm!"

* * *

Temari woke, it was dark and the sound of rain falling felt so reassuring to her that she didn't want to get up. It seemed no one had come home yet. The window was still open and a cold air came in blowing in some of the rain from outside. Normally, Temari would get up and close the window…but right now since it just felt so good to hear the rain fall and have some a bit come in felt so nice that she didn't want to move. She then rolled over a bit. She was tired, and exhausted after a nice two nights with Deidara. Looking up into the rainy sky she couldn't help but wonder if Deidara was also under a rainy sky as well. Sure, maybe it wasn't possible but at the same time she couldn't help but wonder if he might be under their as well. But soon the rain began pouring harder and she noticed something very strange in the sky. Peering closer, she could've sworn to herself that she was seeing a bit of a shooting star. But in a blink it was gone.

Temari got off of the couch and walked towards the window and looked out into the sky deeper. All the other stars had gone, but she saw a shooting star. The streak of white and blue. A very cautious sign. Temari wasn't much of a superstitious person, but after the cracked cup, the harsh wind; she didn't know what next to expect. But usually, shooting stars in Suna, especially shooting stars that appeared in heavy rainy evenings; meant that a new life would be coming in soon. Temari shook her head, it couldn't seem possible. Her? Have a baby? It was _way_ too early to think that! She couldn't help but laugh at the very idea. But her laugh didn't last too long. Baby. She couldn't help but think of it as a possibility. Especially to her. Not that she didn't want it, no, but it was just that she would be worried. What would her brothers think? She was only eighteen, above Jounin level, ambassador of Suna and one of the representatives of Wind Country!

Temari then looked down with dismay and worry, she didn't want to think of the possibility, but it now stuck to her mind. She didn't know what could take it off now. A knock came on the door and she quickly looked back, would it be Deidara?

"Man, it sure is raining down hard," Kankurou announced as he and Gaara came in.

"Ah, Temari, you're home." Gaara said with a bit of surprise in his voice as he switched on the lights.

"What were you doing with the lights off?" Kankurou asked as he shook the wet umbrella half outside.

"Oh, nothing really," Temari replied as she strode over to them, "I just woke up from a nap."

"You don't look so well," Kankurou observed, "Temari, you look a little bit flustered. Is something bothering you?"

"Oh no, just the Chuunin Exams, that's all." Temari lied so that her brothers wouldn't worry too much.

"Ah, the Chuunin Exams…" Gaara began as he sat down on a comfortable chair, "how are the young Gennin doing?"

"Yeah," Kankurou joined in, "how many are left anyway?"

"Umm, well can't really say," Temari replied honestly, "I know some will be coming since they didn't do so well on the paper test. But with the Shi No Mori part, I'm sure most will pull through this time."

"They damn well better," Kankurou grunted as he reached for a bottle of soda, "when we were in the Chuunin Exam we were the **only** Suna's that made it through."

"Kankurou…"Gaara began slowly with small humor in his voice, "you were the _only_ one that didn't fight in the last round."

"Ah! That was back then when I didn't want to show anyone my karakuri act!" Kankurou defended.

"Yeah, I remember," Temari reminisced, "I had to take your place."

Soon all the Suna siblings were laughing at the memory, even Gaara who just had little chuckles. Temari then soon stopped laughing and just gave a small smile. Kankurou stopped as well and took in a large bit of breath, "Yeah," he breathed as he took a swig of his soda, "those were some good times actually."

"I suppose so…" Gaara replied softly as he took an orange from the fruit bowl on the coffee table.

"Ah, did you all hear that Kazu's wife will be having a baby soon?" Kankurou asked.

"Kazu?" Temari asked as she sat down on a couch opposite of her brothers, "Who is that?"

"You don't remember him?" Kankurou asked with disbelief, " Why he is the captain of the Scout Team and leader of the Detection Team. Remember?"

"Wait…" Temari began slowly as she tried to remember, "is it the guy with the big dog named Wan wan?"

"That's him." Kankurou said, "He's the one who found Gaara out in the clearing with the Uzumaki kid and the others."

"What? He's captain of the Scout Team and Detection Team leader? He seems like a slacker."

"Well that's when he has to take a shift as watchman," Kankurou replied, "but when it comes to Scout and Detection; he's your best bet and best man. Kazu has a lot more credit than people think he does."

"Then why does he show that he slacks off?" Temari asked, "It doesn't really look like he takes his job seriously as well as his title."

"Not true," Gaara voiced in, "his record is quite well, really. Remember, Temari? You assigned three split Detection Teams, and the one you were in was Kazu's Team. That's how you were able to find me so quickly."

"And now he's gonna have a son," Kankurou mused, "he was really excited really. He's planning to teach him everything he knows."

Temari thought this over for a moment and felt a bit depressed. She had chastised a man that was going to be a father soon, she looked out into the rain and just thinking about children made her heart ache a bit. Children. A child. Just that word alone made her heart swell up with nervousness. What should she tell Deidara? Moreover, how could she test herself? If she went out and bought a pregnancy test people might start to say something that would not be true and her brothers would hear. Temari was in a really tight spot now and the light for escape seemed too small now.

* * *

Not a really good ending, but wait for the next installment, okay? Okay. Excited about the next chapter? You should be! Wait for the next installment! Sasorichyan out and delivering the next chapter soon to you! R&R!! 


	15. Answer

I Wanna Grow Old With You

Now for the next installment!!! Chapter Fifteen!!! Sorry for the long wait everyone! Had a Physiology and Oceanography exam to do (YES during Summer I KNOW!!), but now it's OVER!!! So I hope this will be enough for the long wait. ENJOY!!

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Answer

* * *

Temari couldn't help but to continue thinking about how she could tell Deidara about the situation. Truthfully, she didn't know if she was or not, but she **did** know that she wouldn't have much time if she didn't test herself. Time had long passed; both Gaara and Kankurou had already gone off to bed. It was the dead of night and rain continued to fall heavily. Temari sighed as she rested her head in her hands, what should she do? It was indeed very late and nearly everyone in Suna was asleep, all except for those who had night shifts; but all stores and shops in Suna had closed for the evening. What could she do? Wait until morning? She couldn't wait now! She wanted to know now! But she knew better, wait until morning and test when Gaara and Kankurou weren't home. Yeah, that's what she would do. Turning off the lights in the living room and heading upstairs, Temari grabbed some clean clothes and walked into the bathroom. Sure, it was pretty late for a bath but right now she didn't care. 

Pushing on the bath pump for hot water, steam filled the room and Temari felt so relaxed. While changing, she thought how she would tell Deidara if she was. And if so, most of all, how would she be able to keep it? Especially since Gaara and Kankurou knew his face and knew that it was **he** who kidnapped the Kazekage. Not only them, but what about the entire village? The higher ups and the other villagers would call it heresy and she would be shamed in front of the entire village. Perhaps not only that, she would be stripped of her title and banished from the village forever for marrying an Akatsuki member and bearing his child. Placing a hand on her flat tummy, Temari thought about the new life that would be growing inside of her if she was. But what if she wasn't? That was a **very** tiny possibility, after all; she learned that it only takes once and nothing more. Stopping the water, Temari then got in and rested her head on the soft cushion; looking up into the ceiling she could only imagine Deidara's reaction. Would he be shocked? Surprised? Those were the only two she could imagine at the moment. But would be happy? Happy…that seemed so little.

Right now, Temari wasn't in a place to say that she was happy or not. After all, it was just the beginning, who knew? Checking with a doctor would be saved for later, but she would have to keep it confidential. Strictly confidential. After all, if word got out the other Jounins and higher ups would question her and examine every male in the village, since she wasn't married. And since she was bearing a child without a man to take responsibility. The stress of this all overwhelmed her and she placed a hand onto her tired forehead, how she wished that they had talked about this before! But it was too late now; it couldn't be helped. Among the stress of all this how she wished Deidara was here! She would wrap her arms around him and cry about the situation that they both placed themselves in and she would never let him go. Feeling the tears overflow from her eyes uncontrollably, Temari couldn't help but sob. Soon sniffling sounds came and she just couldn't will herself to stop. Like the rain, one by one and soon many, the tears came and dropped.

* * *

Deidara couldn't sleep. He felt uncomfortable. Looking up to the starry sky, he wondered if his love was sleeping soundly in her bed with a beautiful, peaceful expression on her face. Perhaps she was. Thinking about her now made his heart ache more than ever. Deidara missed her badly now since they made love on those two evenings. Perhaps it was after that his feelings for her became more stronger and he became more attached. He began to wonder if she felt that way too. He rolled over to his side; lying on a bed of soft grass he gave a heavy sigh. What should he do? Should he send her a message? It would be the sensible thing to do, but at the same time he wondered if it would make it on time. Getting up, Deidara zipped open his bag of clay, absorbed it and then molded it. Thinking of a different creature, he decided a butterfly would be a little bit unique this time. Molding the wings beautifully and skillfully, Deidara wanted this to be special, a reminder that he was still around and caring for her. He hoped it wouldn't be raining where she was, the clay would get quite wet and start to melt off, especially since he made the wings quite thin. Finally giving it the finishing touches, he sent the butterfly off. Watching it fly off into the starry sky Deidara felt a bit better, the thoughts that he sent his special lady a reminder of him helped to ease his mind. Zipping it back up, Deidara then laid on his back and looked up into the starry sky once again. 

Just when he thought his mind was at ease, he began to hear the _only_ sounds of Tobi he couldn't stand. His snoring. But turning to his side and thinking of his lady, Deidara slowly drifted off to sleep. However, only a few hours had passed until they were woken up by there Leader through a chakra connection. Deidara, upset and obviously tired, kicked Tobi awake.

"Deidara Senpai," Tobi began stretching, "what was that for? I wanna sleep!"

"Shut up!" Deidara growled, "I want to, too! But our Leader says its time to extract Sanbi and Nibi. C'mon, start focusing your chakra, hmm."

"Fine," Tobi sighed as the both of them began to focus in their chakra. Finally reaching into the lair, slowly the others made their appearance. No one seemed to be in lair, physically, at the moment. However, it seemed that Hidan and the Leader were arguing about something that seemed to be somewhat important.

"It's all about money, isn't it?!" Hidan huffed while focusing his chakra, "And for us to stay here for six days straight is nuts!"

"Hidan, this is no whimsical frolic," their Leader replied, "we need money in order to support our operation."

"Tch!"

"But after money, we will stand next to 'Phase Two' of our plan. When enough money has been made we shall continue the extraction of the Bijuu. Because there are nine of us, we will use the chakra of the beasts and implant it into ourselves. With the chakra of the Jinchuuriki, we will become the top shinobi's all over the Great Countries. Each of them will call on us to deal with S-class missions that no ordinary shinobi could accomplish."

"Hey, I'm just like Tobi here, I'm pretty new here," Hidan spoke up, "when I joined into this Organization, I was expecting regular missions as usual and doing the dangerous jobs as well. But I never heard of money being involved into this thing! With money around, _**you**_ all become power hungry idiots!"

"It's people like _**you**_ that do not understand what we are trying to accomplish!" Their Leader retorted back, "Don't you see? With the chakra of the Jinchuuriki, we will be able to last longer than any other shinobi in the Great Countries…even the great Kage's themselves! And after when all Great Countries shall be conquered by us, our next ultimate goal will be the **world** itself."

Deidara heard this all in silence. Usually he would add his own personal thoughts in, but for this conversation he thought best to just be quiet. But right now, he just wanted to disappear. To stay here for six days would be madness to him. After all, he wasn't the type of person to sit still for six days straight while hearing the sounds of people's ramblings.

* * *

Days passed and Temari still began to worry. She still hadn't checked up on herself since she now had lots of work to do. Sitting in the Mission Hall, Temari leaned back and gave an impatient groan. It was already past noon and Shinobi's still hadn't arrived to pick up their latest assignments. 'Procrastinators!' she thought with tired bitterness. Perhaps she should have word with her brother about this. 

Soon the doors open to reveal one of Gaara's groupie fans, the short haired one, Matsuri, she was called. Putting it to the back of her head as a mental note, Temari then flipped through the stacks of paper in search of a suitable mission for the young girl. "Hang on for a sec, will ya'?" she asked as she continued flipping.

"Um, that's fine…but actually I came to see Kazekage sama," Matsuri replied with a sort of tremble in her voice. Temari could tell where this was leading.

"If it's a request, you know you have to see me first," Temari answered back without even looking up and still flipping. Fingers were working faster now and Temari's ears were perked up to hear the request.

"It's about the watch duty," Matsuri replied, "and training the Gennin."

"You are in no authority to question the training regime of the Gennin since you obviously are not an instructor. But what about the watch duty?" Temari asked as she finally found the piece of paper.

"I was hoping that perhaps…maybe that we could…" her voice began to shrink.

"Speak louder and get on with it!" Temari ordered. She was quite tired of this girl's bickering and crying.

"That perhaps we could extend and have more Patrol Officers on watch with us in case of intruders!" Matsuri blurted out with her tiny bit of courage.

"Hmm, not a bad idea actually." Temari said with a bit of interest as she leaned back in her chair, "alright then, I'll send you a pass allowing you permission to see Kazekage sama. **However**, you must be back right away for your new mission, understood?" she asked with a sharp tone.

"Yes ma'am!" Matsuri squeaked as she took the two pieces of paper and quickly scampered off. As she walked out of the room, Temari gave a little chuckle and leaned forward on the desk.

"Ma'am?" asked Takada, one of her assistants, "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing," Temari replied as she stopped chuckling and watched as the next group of Shinobi's made their way into the Mission Hall.

* * *

Temari gave a tired sigh. Finally her first task was done as well as the day itself. The sun was now beginning to set and the sky mixed with colors of orange, yellow and pink. Clouds were floating over the sand village and Temari made her way out of the Kazekage building. Walking carefully down the stone steps, Temari couldn't help but wonder what was lying in wait. What if it said positive? How would she break the news to everyone? Especially Deidara? Temari took a nervous gulp; she soon stopped right in front of the still-open feminine shop. With a twitching hand, she pushed the door open and stepped in.

Making her way quickly through the isles she found the feminine hygiene area and carefully looked up and down the shelves. Finally she spotted the item she was searching for; a pregnancy test. Looking around to see if anyone was watching, she picked a box and ran to the front.

"Found everything okay?" the woman at the register asked as she took the box.

"Uh, yeah I did." Temari replied putting a gentle hand to her face.

"Ah! Expecting are you?" the woman asked as she glanced at the box then at Temari.

"Uh, no! Actually, it's for a friend of mine you see." Temari quickly replied.

"Oh, well then," the woman continued as she returned the box to Temari and received the payment, "tell your friend I give her my congrats. After all, a baby is a blessing if it's the one from you love."

* * *

Temari kept constant watch of the image as it was still figuring out the contents in her fluid. She looked back at the box and read it carefully, followed the instructions and waited now, anxiously for the results to finally show up. The hour glass figure was now starting to fade away and as the symbol began to show up, Temari's shoulders tensed even greatly. Positive.

For a moment her whole body felt as if a great shock came to her and she jolted. Grabbing the tiny test and looking at it more carefully she saw that it was indeed positive. 'This has gotta be a mistake, right?' she thought to herself as she looked in horror, 'Some dream…right?' Temari then gave a pinch to her check. Feeling the little pain she knew in an instant that this was no dream but a terrible, cruel reality. Quickly tossing the test and box into a dark plastic bag and burying it on the bottom in the waste basket, Temari then washed her hands off and headed out of the bathroom. Checking the clock, Gaara and Kankurou wouldn't be back until way later on, during the time, what could she do? Running to her room, Temari then tossed herself onto her soft bed and wept over the nightmarish result. How she wished so badly that this was nothing but a dream, a nightmare or fantasy she was currently in. But no matter the thought, Temari knew that this was no dream and that she was wide awake and alert of the answer to her deepest fear and question.

'_A baby is a blessing if it's from the one you love.'_

Temari thought about the woman's words for a few good minutes. True, she did love Deidara with all her heart as he did with her. And true, they did always dream and talk about how they wished to be with each other one day and have their own children…but now, now was just too early! She gave a heavy hearted sigh and sat upright on her bed. She had to tell him, and soon. Opening her window and allowing a comforting wind to answer, Temari thought of how exactly she was going to tell him….and most of all, when? Suna now was going to be under heavy surveillance and getting out wasn't going to be exactly cake walk. And she obviously knew that Deidara couldn't enter, even though he would find some crazy way of doing so.

A small smile formed on her lips as she imagined how Deidara would sneak into Suna just to see her and her only. Temari then gave a small laugh as she thought on how excited he would be, but that laugh then quickly turned back into sobs as she imagined on what this would cost on her behalf. Would she be banished? Would she have to give up the child? Would Deidara be hunted down and executed? Such thoughts swam in her head and she couldn't help but continue to cry. A knock came to her door and Temari, teary eyed, looked up. "Go away!" she yelled as she buried her face into her pillow.

"_Temari_? Temari was that _you_?" Kankurou asked as he opened the door, "Temari! Look at you? What is the matter?" Kankurou walked over to his sister and patted her back.

"Kankurou, just go away." Temari cried out from the pillow, "I want to be alone right now."

"Temari, just tell me what's wrong." He didn't like to see his sister in distress like this.

"No, Kankurou. I just can't!" she began to sob all the more as the thoughts of her family finding out came into her head.

"Is it somebody who's making you feeling this way?"

"No! No, it isn't!" Temari replied as she rolled over looking to the window. Tears were streaming down her eyes.

"It is, isn't it?" Kankurou concluded as his voice was rising in anger, "Temari, you tell me who this bastard is and I'll personally deal with him!"

"No, Kankurou! It's nothing like that!"

"What's the matter?" Gaara asked as he came in.

"Oh please," Temari begged, "go away…"

"Temari? Temari what is wrong?" Gaara asked as he walked over to his weeping sister.

"She won't tell," Kankurou answered.

"Go away, already!!" Temari shouted as she got up and threw pillows at her brothers, "Leave! Just leave me alone already! Get out! **GET OUT**!!"

A very frightened Kankurou then ran out, grabbing his somewhat calm brother, he shut the door and made a sort of panting sound as if he had just outran a very outraged bull. Looking up at the door, both Sand brothers could hear the sounds of their beloved sister's sobs. "Something or someone has made her like this." Gaara concluded.

"Gaara, it isn't some kind jutsu, you know."

"I wasn't talking about that, Kankurou," he replied, "It's either something like the latest mission; or a specific person…"

"Well the only person other that us would have to be…" Kankurou spoke as he thought very carefully.

"That's right." Gaara answered, "That Nara boy."

* * *

Finally, days had passed since the last extraction of the Jinchuuriki's, and Deidara was feeling quite a bit bored. It had probably already been weeks since he had last seen his beloved's face. How he missed to see her jade colored eyes and golden hair. Why, if she was here right now, Deidara would take her into his arms, look into her eyes with a passionate emotion, lay his lips on hers then… 

"Deidara Senpai! Deidara Senpai!" Tobi called.

"Dammit, Tobi! What the hell do you want now, hmm?!" Deidara asked, irritated that he was being taken out of his small fantasy to get away from the irritating Tobi. It felt like years that they were traveling together and during that time, Deidara had never had a strong hate intention in his entire life.

"Senpai, I was just wondering, when will it be our turn to get the next Jinchuuriki?" Tobi asked as he walked along side his tensed up partner.

"For the last fucking time, how the hell should I know, hmm?!" Deidara then gave an angry, tired sigh. He wondered for how much longer he would have to linger out here in the woods with Tobi constantly nagging about? And speaking of Jinchuuriki, he wasn't looking forward to it. He was already tired, exhausted after having to sit for six days straight concentrating on extracting two Bijuus. Right now, he would give anything to take a week break; but such things were not possible anymore since the Akatsuki had gotten much busier than how it had been the last three years. Deidara was now starting to wish he had met Temari three years ago than just last year, but…he was at least happy that he had met someone like her. Why, if he hadn't met her, who knows what he would be like now? Or what his _**real**_ purpose in life was, besides just being an artist.

He had never met someone in his entire life that impacted him like how she did, how she would always admire his works of art, never criticizing his looks or complaining about his speech impediment, or saying how crazy his ways of thinking were. No. Deidara would never another lover like her. Not in a million years. He would bet on that. Now feeling a breeze flow through him, he couldn't help but miss Temari all the more. After all, she _**was**_ the master of wind and the _**only**_ person able to control it.

"Deidara Senpai!"

"What is it Tobi?" he was now wondering whether or not he should kill Tobi at this moment.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I…" he stopped. He could never tell Tobi his real thoughts. After all, Pain, their Leader, always believed in the rules of the Shinobi, especially rule number twenty-five, the rule that separated ninja's from emotion. How a real ninja could never involve missions with emotions and feelings. If Pain were to find out he would tell the others and he would be degraded among the other Akatsuki members.

"Senpai?"

"It's nothing, Tobi…" Deidara replied as he began to walk faster, "it's something you could never understand, hmm."

* * *

Wait for the next installment please!! R&R!!! Sasorichyan out! 


	16. The Latest News and Mission

I Wanna Grow Old With You

Geeze! Now I really have to catch up with school almost starting and all, (I guess that means less sleep for me…) alright now, enjoy Chapter Sixteen y'all! And don't forget to visit DA for the now becoming popular, TemaDei artworks! (Made mostly by me XD)

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: The Latest News and Mission

* * *

Staring blindly and aimlessly, the two Suna brothers were trying to figure out what was making their sister feel so sad. Both could not sleep well knowing Temari was in such distress; or sleep at all knowing it could be something big.

"Maybe it has been the stress of her going back and forth between nations," Kankurou began, "after all, it **is** Chuunin Exam. And she hasn't gotten enough rest or enough free time of her own."

"Perhaps…" Gaara replied slowly, "but only the Nara boy would know, wouldn't he? Perhaps we should speak with him. Arrange another member to represent Suna for a little while until Temari is ready to start again."

Kankurou then leaned back in his chair, "So that's it then! We'll arrange one of her assistants to be her substitute for, lets see…two weeks?"

"Two weeks? I suppose that wouldn't be so bad." Gaara confided, "Alright then, early tomorrow morning we'll have Tan go and represent Suna in Temari's place."

"Tan? Well I suppose he wouldn't be so much of a bad choice." Kankurou spoke as he got up from his seat, "But that still doesn't solve much on why Temari is feeling upset."

Gaara thought for a moment, thinking very carefully he had to remember all that he had studied on behaviors. Job was usually one the main ones, yes that was true, but what else? Thinking much more deeply he had finally come to a conclusion. "Is it…someone?" he said slowly, "Someone that she…_likes_?"

"Huh? C'mon, Gaara! Who would interest Temari?" Kankurou laughed, "Temari has **never** had an interest in any Suna guy in the village. After all, she's always busy with her own thing."

"True, Kankurou. But you forget, the only man that knows her best is the Nara boy."

"Of course!" Kankurou exclaimed as he slapped his leg, "Why didn't I see it before? You're right, and that Nara boy is also the head of the Chuunin Exams!"

"That's right," Gaara sighed out as he leaned upward, "and that's why tomorrow, I'll send some sort of messenger to monitor his movements."

"Err, Gaara. That would be called a spy, now wouldn't it?"

"I prefer a much more stealthy name, Kankurou."

* * *

Morning had come and the young Suna kunoichi was still sound asleep. With the sun shining a warm ray down unto her cheek, Temari slowly woke. Lifting an eye slowly, she then sluggishly sat upright and sighed. It felt like it was going to be a busy day today.

'I'm not up for this today,' she thought tiredly as she got out of bed. With the thoughts of her pregnancy still fresh in her mind, Temari didn't know whether or not she should go to work. As she was just about to turn back in, a knock came on her door.

"Who is it?" she called trying to sound a little bit more awake.

"Temari, you up?" Kankurou asked as he opened the door.

"Well it sure looks like it, doesn't it?" she replied as she sat up, "What's up?"

"Just to inform you," Kankurou began in a somewhat weird happy tone, "that for the next two weeks you are off from your duties."

"Hmm?" she asked becoming much more alert, "What's with the sudden break? I still have the Chuunin Exams to do." She was now way behind on her duties as Ambassador and Suna representative. She had missed three very important meetings and she didn't know if it was ending soon already.

"It's cool," Kankurou continued as he smoothly waved a hand, "Tan is going to take over for you for the next two weeks."

"Tan? But he doesn't know what to do! Nothing is wrong with me, Kankurou! I have to go to Konoha now and get back to doing my duties! Tan can't take over for me just yet!"

'Gaara's suspicions seem very correct,' Kankurou thought. "Temari, you've been working quite hard now, these past couple of weeks and we thought you deserve a real good rest."

" 'We'?"

"Gaara and I of course. And as you know, if it's Kazekage's wishes then you cant really argue about it." Kankurou replied in a cheerful tone, hoping this would lessen the stress on his sister's mind.

But this did nothing to lighten the load. Oh no. What Temari was worried about is if she was unable to leave the village anymore, let alone having her brothers and the council find out that she had only used the Chuunin Exams as an excuse to leave the village and see Deidara. They would question her and she would be monitored for every move she made by highly trained Monitor Shinobi's. Temari couldn't allow that to happen. But since it was the will of her brother, Temari could do nothing but give an impatient grunt and an angry huff.

"I know the Chuunin Exams mean a lot to you," Kankurou began as he started to head out, "but think of it; Gaara and I really care about you and don't want to see you frustrated over this or any other problem." With that being said, Kankurou then left the room with the door closing behind him. Finally, when she heard the downstairs door open and closed indicating that Kankurou had left to perform his own assignments, Temari began violently punching her pillow.

After calming herself down and washing up, Temari went back to her room and plopped herself onto her bed. Looking to her nightstand she could see the beautiful case of fans that Deidara had won for her back in Adofuku. Taking it to her hands and fingering the delicate, beautiful glass cased box, she couldn't help but think of Deidara and wonder where he could be. Knowing that he had already come to Suna to retrieve Ichibi, or Shukaku, he would dare not to come here again. Not that he wouldn't want to, but out of protection for Temari and himself. For the both of them. Thoughts like these made her swoon inside into a sea of ecstasy for him. How he always thought of her and what he could do to protect her. His suave and laid back, yet risky attitude. His odd behavior and interesting body. His smiles and laughs. She would give anything to see him again. But…it would be thoughts like these that made her weak. After all, she had never had this feeling before. With this feeling she felt vulnerable, exposed even. Her weakness and strength pulling her apart! It made her heart rip a little.

Not only that ripping feeling, but also a breaking feeling. With thoughts like these she wondered just how weak she had become now. Hell, Temari knew damn well that she would give anything to please him now. Anything for his smile. Anything for his laughter. Anything for **more** of his love. Never would she do the same for another man. Never would she even think about another man. Tears were now forming in her eyes and Temari wiped them away but more only came. If anything were to happen, she knew that time could not erase the memories she had of him, and being with him. His face would haunt her dreams forever and she would go insane for him. It was one of those fears that worried her, how she hoped from the bottom of her heart that nothing would happen to the both of them. Clutching the case close to her heart, sobbing heavily, Temari couldn't help but hope that nothing happened to him…or her.

* * *

"Hey! Deidara Senpai check this out!" Tobi exclaimed as he sped-chugged his glass of water. The transparent liquid was splashing everywhere all over his mask.

"Tobi you dumb shit," Deidara sighed out, "just hurry up and stop showing off! Order something already; I don't want another ten minutes of waiting for you, hmm!"

"Oh Senpai!" Tobi teased, "You should know by now that not all foods are 'food'."

"Who the hell cares?" Deidara grunted, "The waiter is coming by and you better have made up your mind already, hmm!"

"Have you finally decided?" the young boy asked as he held up his notepad.

"Uhh, well…"Tobi rambled as he looked back up and down on the menu, "maybe I'll have the…uh…the…no, not that….maybe..!...no…"

"Dammit, Tobi! Kid! He'll take the Yaki Deluxe just like me, hmm!"

"Ah! Alright!" the boy breathed out as he scribbled on the notepad and went off to the other tables.

"But Senpai, that's not what I wanted."

"Stuff it, Tobi! Swirly bitch, hmm!" Deidara retorted as he fiddled with the rim of his tea cup, "Lets just eat and get out of this place, I'm in no mood for sight seeing or any shit like that, hmm."

"Senpai?" Tobi asked. He could see the dull tiredness and boredom showing in his Senpai's eyes. This somewhat worried Tobi and he began to recall the walk they had before coming in to Azukiten. Deidara had been all quiet than usual and didn't really bother on chastising him as he rambled on about how great of a new member he was.

"Why'd we bother coming here in this little crap town…hmm?" Deidara sighed out as he dipped his finger back and forth into the steaming greenish brown liquid, "There's no Jinchuuriki here in Azukiten…or anyone that knows someone with a Jinchuuriki…hmm." Deidara then looked out through the glass windows and sighed. It was a gray day and by the looks of it, a rainy one as well.

"Here's your two Yaki Deluxes!" the young boy called as he presented two large boxes of steaming food. "Enjoy!"

"Itadakimaaaaasu!!!!" Tobi cheered as he split his chopsticks and began slurping up the yakisoba. Deidara grimaced a bit as he watched Tobi 'speed eat' his food. But giving a half hearted sigh, Deidara picked up his large toothpick and poked it into one of the steaming takoyaki in his bento. Tobi looked up a bit and noticed that his Senpai wasn't looking enthused about eating a tako ball as he would sort of be. Watching Deidara giving a half hearted twirl of the tako ball and sluggish blow to cool it off made Tobi wondered if something was going on in his Senpai's mind.

Noticing Tobi's staring, Deidara decided not to let this fly any longer. "What is it Tobi? Got a problem with something, hmm?"

"Now _**that's**_ the Senpai I know!" Tobi exclaimed.

"Huh? What are you talking about, you idiot?"

"You were all like, slow and quiet. Like something was on your mind." Tobi began, "Now you're back to your original self!"

"I am who I am," Deidara retorted as he chomped down on the steaming tako ball, "and I do whatever I please, hmm."

"So what have you been thinking about, Senpai?" Tobi asked with eagerness. He was hoping that maybe his Senpai would tell him.

"Like **hell**! Do you really think I'd tell my own thoughts to someone like _you_, hmm?" Deidara scoffed as he chucked another tako ball into his mouth. "Besides, like I said earlier; it's something you would never understand."

"You never know, Senpai," Tobi replied as he began to chew on a piece of charred chicken, "I'm a pretty good listener."

"Yeah…right, Tobi." Deidara spoke in between munches.

* * *

When they had finally finished up, the two had gotten back on track and started towards Kusa Gakure. Supposedly there was word that a Jinchuuriki was located there and Pain wanted them to find out. But as they traveled, Deidara couldn't help but recall one of his fondest memories of last year, when he had met Temari.

* * *

_She couldn't help but smile as she laid next to him. Laying her head on his heaving chest, Temari couldn't help but adore his laid back smile as he stared up into the sky between the trees. "Deidara," she began, "…could you please tell me more about your life?"_

"_Depends…what do you want to know, yeah?" Deidara spoke as he turned to her, "How I'm Iwagakure's S-class criminal?" he then laughed. "All joking inside, what do you want to know, yeah?"_

"_Hmm…well," Temari began, "what kind of life did you lead when you were small?" to this Deidara blinked. _

"_What do you mean?" _

"_Well, what kind of person were you? What were you into?" she looked at him with bright and sparkling eyes. Innocent eyes that drove Deidara into a secret lust. _

"_Well…as you know, __**I am**__ an artist, and art was what I was into the most…yeah." Deidara began as he recalled his childhood, "I was a genius among all the other kids, the teachers knew it, my parents knew it…even I knew it…yeah." He then lifted up his hands and looked at them, "Even though I was often called the 'deformed' child because of my hands…my body, I could do something no other ninja in the village could do; make my own bombs._

"_That also scared our Tsuchidaime, so he had to keep watch of me all the time. Make sure I wouldn't even think about turning against Stone village. I didn't care about that…but I _**did**_ care about what others thought of my artwork and my ideas of it…yeah. My hands, I didn't care if anyone criticized them, but what they called my artwork I could never forgive. Even now as I think about it, I remember that even the teachers thought my ideas for art was crazy._

"_Back then, I couldn't really make the clay explode as I can today, it would only make little explosions…nothing serious. But as I got older I realized that the more I put chakra and _**pressure**_ into it, the explosion would just be…so…beautiful, yeah! Finally after realizing and seeing how beautiful it could be, I worked on it all day and night. Finally…finally…I met Danna…and other members of the Akatsuki…at first they ridiculed my artwork…staring at it with their cold and disrespecting eyes…but Danna wasn't like that! He, too, is an artist, yeah."_

"_An artist of what?" Temari asked as she cuddled closer to him. _

"_Puppets. He believes artwork is something that lasts forever. Seems a bit like crazy talk if you ask me, yeah." Deidara laughed. _

"_Kinda…but in some way it makes sense and in the same, it doesn't. Not all things really last forever and if they do, they must be super old." Temari spoke as she thought about it. _

"_Well think about this," Deidara began as he positioned himself upright, "flowers don't last forever, and even if they do, no one can guarantee if it will remain beautiful for the rest of its life, yeah. That's what I believe." _

"_So what happened after you left? How did you become S-class?" _

"_Oh that," Deidara replied easily, "I simply blew up all the people that ridiculed my works of art, yeah. So nearly the entire village." _

_With a sigh, both Deidara and Temari looked into the color changing sky, how the pinks and yellows and oranges were forming together. Seeing something like this made Temari swoon inside as she rested her head on his shoulder. _

"_Temari…" Deidara began, "What do you want in life? Where do you want to go?" _

"_Huh?" Temari asked, "What do you mean?" _

"_This life I live, that I chose…it wasn't very meaningful until I met you." Deidara began as he turned to her and gazed into her eyes, "I could die for you, Temari…yeah. What I really want to do is love you with all my heart. I want to grow old with you, die knowing you're in my arms." _

_Temari blushed and Deidara felt himself plunge into the sea of ecstasy and lust. How the beautiful pinks on her face made her look so…cute! Leaning closer to her, Deidara laid his lips on hers and held her face in his gentle hands. That would be a promise of a lifetime for him. A promise to grow old with her. A promise to die with her in his arms. A promise being there…sharing all and everything with her._

* * *

Now as Deidara thought of those promises, what he said…he was beginning to wonder when he would complete everything. But his thoughts were crudely interrupted by the constant pokes of Tobi.

"Dammit, Tobi! What the hell do you want, hmm?!" he roared as he turned to his orange faced companion.

"Deidara Senpai, it's time for us to focus our chakra; our Leader seems to want something."

"Dammit, I wonder what he wants now, hmm." Deidara grumbled they both took a seat on two large boulders and focused their chakra. Focusing all their chakra into a connection of webs, they had finally made contact with the other members of the Akatsuki.

"You're late!" their Leader called.

"Sorry about it, we were busy with some things, hmm." Deidara replied with a careless tone, "So what is this meeting about?"

"Word has it that Hidan and Kakuzu were killed off." Kisame spoke, "Seems like you two were the only ones that didn't quite know about it."

"For someone to kill those two they must be pretty impressive, hmm." Deidara replied, "But is that all?"

"Actually…no, it isn't." Pain continued, "This might interest _**you**_, Itachi, that Uchiha Sasuke has **killed** Orochimaru and has formed a small group of his own. Perhaps he is on his way here to find his elder brother.

To this, Itachi said nothing.

"We should get someone to get rid of him," Tobi spoke as he looked for someone suitable for the job.

"I'll do it!" Deidara volunteered. Nearly everyone in the lair was quiet, "I'll do it, I'll get this Uchiha Sasuke bastard, hmm. After all, Sasori No Danna was going to be the one to kill Orochimaru since they were partners before. But since this Sasuke killed off Orochimaru, I'll get the job done that Sasori No Danna couldn't complete."

For a moment no one spoke until finally their Leader said, "Very well, Deidara, you'll get rid of the trouble for us. And Itachi, it's such a shame that you wont be the one to get rid of him after all. Too bad."

Once again, Itachi did not say a word but just looked at Deidara. Finally, with the dismissal of their Leader, all chakra webs were cut and sent back to their missions. Waking up and hopping off of the boulder, Deidara immediately got started on walking.

"Hey! Deidara Senpai! Where are we going?" Tobi called as he finally came to and fan after his Senpai.

"Where do you think?" Deidara replied as his pace quickened, "to find Uchiha Sasuke, hmm!!"

* * *

Waaah! Dunno if this was a crappy chapter or not! It's pretty late over here, it's like…1:20 am and tomorrow I'm going to upload it…so that means if you're reading this now, I um..uploaded it during the day and stuff. Meaning I work on all fanfic chapters at night!!! Wa ha ha!! Well, R&R while I work on the next chap! Sasorichyan out!! 


	17. Finally

I Wanna Grow Old With You

Okay, school starts like, tomorrow for me so I guess if you're reading this now…it probably has already started (…..) ANYHOO! I will work on this beautiful chapter of Seventeen please enjoy it and I will work on the chapters on weekends and, if possible, weekdays as well. SO….that being said, Ganbatte to all of us that go back to school and READ ON!!! TEMADEI FOR LIFE!!!!!

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Finally

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke? For him to kill Orochimaru, did he really get **that** strong? He didn't want to think that. Deidara didn't **need** to think that. First of all, Itachi had barely left his young brother alive with only the thoughts of remorse and vengeance. So only a dumb animal would constantly think of revenge and not move to another way of thinking. After all, Deidara had always viewed people with the desire for revenge as dumb, stupid animals that knew of nothing else. Like artwork for instance. But now was not the time to be going on about on how great artwork was or how he thought those who didn't appreciate the beauty of artwork should be blown apart; now as the time for him to start searching for Uchiha Sasuke and planning out how he was going to kill him. Of course he knew that Sasuke was probably nothing compared to Itachi, he couldn't help but think…would he have the same _eyes_? Would he, too, posses the _Sharingan_? 'Well no shit, hmm.' Deidara thought to himself, but he couldn't help but think more deeply…was he capable of possessing the same type of Genjutsu that Itachi performed?

"Can't be…" Deidara said under his breath.

"'Can't be' what, Senpai?" Tobi asked as he tried keeping up with his quick moving senpai. "Are you still thinking about how you are going to beat Uchiha Sasuke?"

"For all I know, Tobi, that he is Itachi's brother that also carries the bloodline of Sharingan. But since he is younger than Itachi, he probably doesn't know how to really harness the power of it, hmm."

"Yeah, I suppose, but hasn't he been with Orochimaru these past couple of years?"

"If he **has** been with Orochimaru," Deidara began while reaching to pat his pouches on his sides, "then I guess I'll show him a _**bang**_ of a fight, hmm!"

"Senpai, what do you want me to do?" Tobi asked as he finally met up, "I want to be of some help too!"

"Huh. I'll give it to you clearly, Tobi. So listen up! Here's our plan…"

* * *

The day seemed to be going by longer than how it seemed to be, and as Temari stared out into the horizon of the sands, she couldn't help but wish she had just **some** way of telling Deidara about her pregnancy. Finally it hit her! "That's it!" she exclaimed to herself, "even though I'm off my duties, that doesn't mean I can't visit the Delivery Station!"

Quickly getting dressed and slipping on her stealth shoes, Temari also prepared a well written letter for Deidara and headed off to the Delivery Station in the Kazekage building. With her quick feet, she had made it to the Kazekage building and traveled up the steps and down the hall to the Delivery Station. Knocking on the door she asked, "Is someone available?"

"Just a minute!" a voice called back.

"Hurry up!" Temari informed, "This is the Suna representative speaking!"

"Oh! Temari san!" and the door opened revealing a tall well dressed shinobi. "Sorry, I was feeding the birds."

"That's fine, but where is 'Tempest'?" she asked.

"Oh! I _just_ fed your hawk, Temari san, here! Here!" the shinobi then walked over to a cage and pointed at the large silver feathered bird. The bird squawked with joy as Temari came by and made a sort of deep sound as she stroked the bird's chest.

"It has been a long time Tempest," Temari cooed as she opened the cage and held her arm out for the bird to hop on, "but I want you to deliver a message for me, could you do that?"

Tempest squawked in reply.

"Here," Temari then presented the rolled up note and the large hawk took it into its mouth.

Looking back to see if the shinobi was listening, Temari then whispered to the bird, "I want you to deliver this message to a man with blonde hair that wears a black coat decorated with red, white lined clouds. He is probably traveling with somebody, but when you see that this man create clay figures with his hands, that will be him. Understood?"

Tempest squawked with understanding and took off. Temari watched as her fowl friend disappeared from sight from the large open window of the Delivery Station and slowly, left the room.

'Deidara…' she thought while she walked back home, 'please get my message before anything happens to you.'

* * *

Days had passed quickly and soon, Temari's belly had begun growing. Her eating habits had increased and she soon craved for almost anything her brothers offered her. If there was nothing, Temari's temper would flare and she would order them, including Gaara the Kazekage, to retrieve what she desired. As eating habits increased, so did her temper and her sleepiness. She would wake up late and tired, then immediately search the kitchen and every location for food. If she would not find any, she would be immediately outraged and order Kankurou or Gaara for someone to deliver her food.

As loving brothers, Kankurou and Gaara did their best to satisfy their sister's needs which seemed endless and tiring. Kankurou would send Takada, one of Temari's Jounin companions, to try and keep her some company; but that idea quickly ended when Kankurou came home to find Takada hiding behind the couch while Temari threw books and anything else she could find at her. So instead, knowing his sister only desired food and not companionship, Kankurou would wake up earlier than usual, go out and buy servings of food, leave it on the counter at home and _**then**_ go to perform his duties. If he got off earlier than scheduled, he would buy even **more** food and then come home.

But soon it wasn't only food that made the Suna brothers tired. It was a continuous flood of mood swings that exhausted the brothers. Especially Gaara.

While Kankurou took care of food problems, Gaara had to take care of his sister's emotional problems. Some days at work, just before meetings, Temari would burst in through the door with tears or fuming with rage. If Temari was in tears, she would wail about the oddest things that he had ever heard. A dead plant that she watered, that there was a hole in one of her clothes, why the local stray cat never visited her, if her soup was cold or if the couch leg suddenly snapped.

Now, that was just her being sad. When Temari was angry, she would rant and ramble about the most trivial of all things. Why her clothes didn't fit, why Kankurou brought food late, why it was either too hot or too cold, why one of her battle fans snapped her finger, if her soup was too hot, or even why their bath tub was too big.

It would be just one of those things that would irritate Gaara for the day and later he would unleash his anger when no one else was in his office. But finally, after having a tearful talk with his sister on how she accidentally cracked one of her favorite teacups, Gaara decided to have a talk with Kankurou that night while Temari laid in bed; full from her meal.

"This madness has got to stop!" Gaara hissed as he was on the verge of doing a desert coffin.

"Tell me about it," Kankurou groaned, tired from having to run around food cart to food cart, "I'm starting to think this two week break thing was a bad idea."

"Really." Gaara sighed out.

"So any messages about the Nara boy?" Kankurou asked tilting his head up. He was completely exhausted.

"Just about how he misses her and if he is wondering on when she is returning." Gaara replied as he, too, leaned back, "Nothing interesting there."

"So should we send her back then?"

"I think so. She won't stop crying or yelling about how she is gaining weight so quickly." Gaara didn't dare think about the meeting they had not too long ago on how Temari was demanding why she was gaining weight, then crying about it later.

"Well she has been doing normal exercises around the house, I've seen her on my days off." Kankurou began, "But I guess that doesn't count since she has been eating way too much. Even **I'm** the one that's starting to lose a lot more weight!"

"Yeah I noticed." Gaara said with a small laugh, "Looks like…ten pounds."

"Actually, it's been fifteen."

"So is there anything else to eat in the house?" Gaara asked as he got off the chair, "I'm famished."

"Don't even ask me to go and get something." Kankurou groaned, "But since I've been doing the food shopping, there should be some left over noodles from that take out place, or you could just go through fridge for fruit or whatever."

"Actually, I'll just take these cookies," Gaara replied as he opened the jar lid and reached in for a cookie.

* * *

With the stars and the moon being their only source of light, Deidara and Tobi continued making their way to find Uchiha Sasuke.

"Senpai!!" Tobi wheezed as he struggled up to his knees, "Can't we take a break yet? I'm tired!!"

"Dammit Tobi!" Deidara shouted, "How many times do I have to say it? NO!!"

"Please Senpai!" Tobi whined, "My legs are killing me! We have been walking for a week _**straight**_!!"

"Well…I guess you have a point." Deidara replied as he reached both hands into his clay pouch. Absorbing the clay into his hands and molding them, he threw the two figures into the air. "KATSU!!"

Tempest, who had been watching all this up in a tree, swooped down and landed on Deidara's work of art.

"Senpai! Look! A raven!"

"Tobi you dumb shit! That's a fucking hawk, hmm!!"

"Well it looked black to me."

"That's cause it's night, you buffoon!!" Deidara snapped as he went up to the large fowl, "Appreciate my art, do you?"

To this, Tempest said nothing but simply presented the note to Deidara.

"For me?" Deidara asked as he took the note from the fowl's sharp beak. Opening the note he read it carefully.

'_Deidara, _

_I do not know how to tell this to you exactly, but I am pregnant. I had tested myself just a few days after my return and it had accurately read positive. I do not know what I should do or how I am going to deal with this, but I will try my hardest. Please say you will meet up with me soon. _

_Temari_'

Deidara felt his world drop and explode all around him. He didn't know whether to jump up with joy, or go crazy right in front of Tobi. Inside he was both happy and worried. Worried for both himself and Temari. He wanted to go to his beloved right away, but he couldn't just up and leave right now! Their Leader, Pein, would surely question him and would find out anyway. Not only Akatsuki, but Suna as well would question Temari. And even if she didn't speak, they would question every male shinobi in Suna and try to match up the DNA. Or worse. With her brothers knowing his face, they would immediately know what exactly had happened between them.

Looking back at the hawk, Deidara muttered a thanks and watched as the bird took off into the night sky.

"So what did the note say?" Tobi asked trying to sneak a peek.

"It's in the Suna Country writing," Deidara replied showing it to him, "so you most likely can't read it, hmm."

"But you can," Tobi pointed out, "so tell me what it says."

"Okay, since you want to know so badly, it says this: 'Tobi is a dumb fuck that should learn to mind his own damn business', hmm."

"Senpai, you made that up." Tobi said with a bit of a downhearted tone.

"Yeah, well, get used to it." Deidara replied as he and Tobi hopped on the clay birds and took off.

* * *

"Morning Temari," Gaara and Kankurou greeted as they saw their sister walk down the stairs and into the living room.

"Morning," Temari greeted happily as she continued her way to the kitchen to find this morning's breakfast, nikuman!

"Well…" Gaara began slowly, "I hope you'll be excited about the news you'll be hearing now, but it seems that since you miss doing your duties, you can go back to being Ambassador and Suna Representative."

"Hmm? Already?" Temari asked with surprise as she swallowed the bits of pork and bread down her throat, "I thought I still had another week left to go."

"Yeah, well Gaara and I thought it would help solve…um," Kankurou then had to stop. He didn't dare want to say 'weight problem' in front of his sister. Right now while she was still happy Kankurou didn't want to turn her into a raging psycho.

"Solve what?" Temari asked as she took a large bite of the nikuman.

"Solve the under works of the Mission Hall," Gaara covered quickly, "lately, too many shinobi's haven't been coming in on time and I find it a problem. Some of the other nations are going be suspecting that our country is going weak."

'Nice cover, Gaara!' Kankurou thought.

"Those lazy sons of bitches," Temari growled and her anger beginning to flair, "seems they need a bit of a shape up!"

"Indeed, indeed!" the Suna brothers replied quickly.

"Alright then! I'll dress up and head out as soon as I'm done with these nikuman's!" Temari exclaimed as she continued to take large chunks out of the pork buns.

"That's great, Temari," Kankurou said with a small smile, "but you don't have to be in a rush, and don't be too hard on them, alright?"

"No problems?" Gaara asked.

"No promises!" Temari cheerfully replied back with a smile.

* * *

For the rest of the day, it turned out to be pretty stressful for Temari, and even Gaara. Her first day back, Temari had found it to be busier than usual.

She had shouted at all of the Suna shinobi's for being late and not on time for their missions to be delivered out. When Matsuri had giggled about a joke she had heard, Temari thought she was giggling at her belly and roared at her, making Matsuri and her friend cry a tearful apology. She had snapped at one of the elderly councilors for the paperwork not being in order and why mission papers were scattered. Temari had yelled at her assistants for being late at a training schedule she had put up for the new Chuunins that had returned from the Chuunin Exam.

"Man that lady has an attitude problem." A young sandy haired Suna boy whispered to his friend.

"I know, she's totally scary!"

"She should learn to chill." A young Suna kunoichi whispered.

"I _**thought**_ I ordered none of you Chuunins to talk during rest position!" Temari hollered out.

"Y-yes ma'am!" all the Chuunins replied straightening themselves up.

"Temari san," Takada spoke up with almost complete softness, "you shouldn't be so hard on the Chuunins. I mean, well, they were all excited about training since they had finally made Chuunin level."

"Takada!" Temari snapped, "**I'm** the one in charge of training the Chuunins here, and you should know your place! Don't talk to me like I'm some underclassman! Barely any of these kids here has what it really takes to be a Shinobi! They barely handled the second part of the exam so we have to toughen them up! Now bring out the ones that didn't pass the exam!"

"Yes Temari san," Takada replied as she lifted up her two fingers and disappeared with a puff of smoke.

"Um, Temari san?" Kintoku, another one of her assistants spoke up, "You know, they all did well in their own greatness. And _some_ of the Chuunins here did survive the second part of the Chuunin Exam. Can't you give them that much credit?"

Temari then sighed. "You're right, I'm sorry kids. I don't know what's been up with me these past days."

"Want more time off?" Kintoku asked.

"No, it's fine. It's good for me to be back anyway, that's my job as being a Suna shinobi anyway. It's an endless task that I always have to perform, no matter how tired I am."

"Heard that, kids? A shinobi's job is endless and you have to be up for it. That's why Temari san here works so hard, so that she can protect all of us here in Suna Gakure." Kintoku informed with a smile.

"Whoa! Really? Man, I don't know if I'm cut out to be a ninja."

"Sounds totally cool!"

"Temari san, are you stronger than Kazekage Sama?"

"Dummy! No one is stronger than Kazekage Sama!"

"That's because you're a Kazekage Sama groupie!"

"Shut up, Maya."

Soon all the young Chuunins were back to chattering and Temari just gave a sigh. Putting her hands on her hips she then gave out a smile. "Ha ha, kids can be pretty cute sometimes!"

"See that, Temari san?" Kintoku asked as he stood by her, "All the kids here want to be shinobi's like you, and they look up to you to be strong shinobi's for the village. And think of it, they'll be so many mission and they all will be taking them till there isn't any left!"

"You're right, Kintoku," Temari said with a smile, "these kids really do want to be shinobi. And I guess I have to do a better job on being a good teacher to them."

"Temari san," Takada called as she reappeared, "the Gennin that didn't pass the exam are here."

Temari looked at all of them. She could see that most of the Gennin didn't look back up at her, either ashamed that they failed Suna or that they were afraid of Temari's legendary wrath. Finally she let out a laugh and all the Gennin looked back up in surprise.

"Don't feel so bad!" Temari exclaimed with a smile, "There is always another Chuunin Exam to look forward to, and all you just have to do is train for it. So no point in being so down about it! After all, the Chuunin Exams are twice a year!"

"Temari san?" Takada asked.

"Sorry for snapping at you, Takada," Temari apologized, "haven't been myself."

"It's alright, Temari san!" Takada replied back with a smile.

"Alright then! Let's get training!!" Temari shouted and headed off to the training grounds.

* * *

"Come out already," the raven haired boy called, "no sense in hiding."

"Hey! You're pretty good! Why gosh! You **are** Itachi's little brother aren't you?" Tobi exclaimed as he looked over Sasuke. But there was a look in the boy's eyes that just made Tobi shiver and run back to the tree he was hiding behind.

"Whoa! He's pretty scary looking Senpai!"

"Geeze, Tobi. It's just a little boy with a Sharingan. Ever seen one of those, hmm?" Deidara mocked as he came into view of the raven haired boy.

* * *

Hahahahahahahahaha!! Gotta end there, y'all!! XP XD Well, hope you all look forward to Chapter Eighteen everyone!! Look forward to it, cause it's gonna be Deidara versus Sasuke!!! Yeah we all know what happens but! Don't spoil it for the n00bs that haven't read it yet!! Or haven't read it at all!! R&R while I work on the next installment! Sasorichyan out!! 


	18. The Artist's Battle

I Wanna Grow Old With You

Finally a chance to add another chapter everyone!! W00t!! Sorry if you all had to wait a little longer than expected, but with the school year starting, along with sports and clubs as well, it's going to be a lot more harder for me to update for all of you. Meaning it might be longer for you all to wait for updated chapters. But for now, please be patient and bear with me. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: The Artist's Battle

* * *

Swooping down to surprise a sneak attack, Deidara was riding on one of his large clay birds. Forming the hand seals and quickly jumping off, the massive clay creatures struck the earth and exploded upon the raven haired Uchiha. However, to Deidara's dismay, the raven haired boy had been shielded by large serpent that he had quickly summoned to take the force of the explosives. Deidara could already see that the training Sasuke had done the past three years were now proof that this fight was not going to be as easy as he had thought earlier.

"He looks like he has got _some_ skills," Deidara spoke, "Heh, I can't _**believe**_ that Orochimaru was done in by a brat like this, hmm."

To this, the Uchiha had said nothing, but simply continued to look deeply into the Akatsuki members. Red iris' shining and black orbs swirling around his pupils.

"Ohhhh!! Such eyes of malice, Tobi!! I like them, hmm!!" Deidara exclaimed. Sure, he had seen them before, along the fact that he had seen them many times. But these **eyes** were different, pure monstrous energy hid in them. And Deidara could see it.

"I think I'm gonna have to apologize to Itachi san after this…" Tobi sighed.

* * *

"Well that was something," Temari huffed out as she leaned back in her seat. Her assistant simply gave a smile as she scanned through the menu.

Both were now sitting in a sweets shop after hard training they had done with the Chuunins and Gennins. Temari then stretched back, picked up her glass of water and drank the cool liquid down her parched throat. Picking up her menu, she too, looked through the selection of sweets that would be appetizing. After all, she **was** pregnant and had done a **great** deal of training; and all that had overwhelmed her.

"Um, Temari san," her assistant Takada spoke up.

"What is it Takada?" Temari replied looking up from the menu, "Something on your mind?"

"Well, it's just that..."

"Just what?" Temari asked as she reached for her tea.

"Why have you been acting so…different lately?" Takada spoke slowly. She had to be careful with her words. "You have been acting a bit strange lately and…your moods have been coming and going into different directions."

"Oh…that." Temari quietly sighed. Her hand stopped and went back, leaving the cup of hot tea untouched. "I guess I have been stressing over some things lately."

"What are they, if you don't mind me asking?" Takada could feel that her Jounin Officer was now going into a bit of depression.

Temari thought for a moment, and then slowly looked up to her assistant. "Can you keep a secret?"

"You know me, Temari san," Takada assured as she put a gentle had to her chest, "I never let any secrets out. Especially my friends."

"Alright then," Temari said slowly, "well…you see…Takada. I…am…pregnant."

There was a moment of silence and Takada put a hand to her mouth. Eyes widening of both shock and surprise. "Te…Temari san…!!"

The golden haired kunoichi looked down with ashamed and embarrassed eyes. Inside she was feeling a bit relieved, but it wasn't enough. "So…now you know, could you please not tell anyone?"

"Of course, Temari san! But-!" Takada was lost and scrambled up for words, "who? Who's is it?"

"Can you keep this a secret as well…?" Temari asked as she tried to fight back the tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes, of course!"

"He…he is an Akatsuki member…"

"A-**Akatsuki**?!" Takada exclaimed.

"Shh! Not so loud!" Temari hissed.

"Which one?"

"The one that abducted Gaara."

"The guy with explosives?"

"Yes."

More silence had now come between them. New information was now swimming in her assistant's brain and Temari couldn't help but wish that she had told this to Deidara of her being pregnant instead of her assistant. But for now, Temari was happy that she had told assistant and that now someone knew. But now realizing that she had brought up some courage to tell her close friend, Temari began to wonder if she would have the courage to tell her brothers.

Finally, their waitress was now here and both Temari and Takada acted as if nothing had happened and simply ordered their food. Takada, however, ordered a bit more than Temari had.

"Takada, are you sure you can finish all of that?" Temari asked as their waitress left.

"Oh, the extras aren't for me," Takada replied as she sipped her tea, "they are for you."

"For me? Takada! I can't eat that much!"

"Ohhhh?" her assistant asked innocently.

* * *

"Sharingan…he shares the same eyes as Itachi. They are definitely brothers," Deidara informed to Tobi, "and because of their bloodline he was able to kill that snake, Orochimaru, hmm. But he doesn't know that he was luckily blessed with that linage, this arrogant bastard."

Deidara then slowly slipped his hands into his coat and in the bags of clay. Absorbing them and forming them.

"Tobi, get back." Deidara informed as he brought out a hand full of clay spiders. With quick and precise action, the artist scattered and thrown the clay arachnids among the red-eyed Uchiha. Forming his seal in almost instant speed, the clay creatures began to swell and puff up, but were stopped by a stream of blue static from the raven's hand.

'Raikiri?' Deidara observed.

"Uwaaaah!!" Tobi exclaimed as he tried to make a run from the Uchiha junior. But was stopped by the cold blade which belonged to the Uchiha.

'Damn, this guy moves fast..'

"Too slow," the raven haired boy spoke. But he quickly found that it didn't matter anymore, for Tobi began to rise up on his own two feet.

"Tobi! What the hell are you doing? He's just a brat! Don't waste this opportunity of ours!!" Deidara chastised.

"But Senpai! His Shunshin No Jutsu is way too fast for us, it's no use!" Tobi explained.

But Deidara simply ignored him. Jamming both hands into the bags of clay, Deidara began to think of his battle plan. 'First I'll try keeping up with his movements by increasing my own chakra level to C-1.'

But as Deidara was finished absorbing his clay, the Uchiha had already vanished.

"Shit!"

"Senpai! Above you! Above you!!" Tobi called.

Quickly feeling his presence looming over, Deidara quickly chucked out another bomb above him to where the Uchiha was just about to strike, and activated his seal. "KATSU!" With an instant, the clay bomb exploded.

"SENPAI!!" Tobi called as he watched the explosion. "Ohhhh, Senpai! I will never forget you!! Even though you were harsh…"

"Dammit, Tobi!! Shut your damn mouth up!" Deidara spat as he made his appearance through the clouds of smoke. 'Thank god it was just only a C-1 level chakra…'

"Ah! Senpai! You're alive!"

The Uchiha's figure had started to take shape and slowly, among the lifting clouds, began to show that he, too, survived. Seeing this, and realizing that C-1 had barely left a mark on the raven, Deidara clapped his hands together and decided it was time to take it to the next level; C-2.

Peering over, Tobi quickly saw the figure emerging from his Senpai's hands. "Se-Senpai! That's your favorite you're using!"

"I know, Tobi," Deidara replied flatly as he chucked the figure to the earth, animating it, and giving it life, "that's why I'm showing it to him."

The clay figure became enormous, much larger than the simple clay birds that Deidara usually made. It soon took shape and stood over the two Akatsuki members. On all fours, wings spread, a long neck hanging over them protectively and tail that swirled to the side; a dragon's cry emerged from its clay lined throat.

"Feast your eyes on Senpai's favorite C-2 dragon!" Tobi exclaimed.

'His power lies in making explosives with his hand?' The Uchiha observed.

"Tobi!" Deidara called as he hopped onto the head of the giant clay reptile, "You know what to do!!"

"You can count on me, Senpai!!" Tobi replied.

"Alright then," Deidara announced as he formed the seals on his hand, "get ready Tobi!!"

The Uchiha watched carefully as looked at the body of the clay beast. What was it that they were going to do? Finally, he shifted his eyes toward the tail of the massive beast; the tip had disappeared and shrunk in. Quickly understanding what the deranged artist and masked man were up to, the raven immediately rushed towards them.

"Senpai! He's coming!" Tobi informed, "Show him the power of your pop-art!!"

"Heh! Tobi you know nothing about me!! Pop is dead! My style is just super flat, hmm!" Deidara replied with a crazed smile.

The dragon's mouth had then opened, revealing another reptile clay figure. Shooting it from its mouth, the second winged reptile was launched right for the rushing Uchiha.

Watching that the Uchiha had caught sight of the beast, he had attempted to make a turn, but the clay creature turned as well. '_Perfect_,' Deidara thought as he formed the seal with his fingers. However, the Uchiha wasn't simply turning to get another angle. The Uchiha had charged chakra to his and shot it at the leg of the giant clay dragon.

"Hey! That's Kakashi's attack!" Deidara exclaimed, "I'll give you credit on your creativity to manipulate and stretch it!" He was feeling a bit lucky that it had only extended to about five meters. But began to wonder how much farther the Uchiha was able to extend the chakra stream.

The Uchiha had observed the area as well. Already, he had figured the Akatsuki as a long ranged fighter but began to question if the renegade ninja had figured out his as well and if the Uchiha could somehow get him at a close distance. But before he could find his answer, another part of the tail had begun to shrink in.

"I don't care how strong your defenses are, but this time you're going to fly, hmm!!" Deidara exclaimed as he swooped towards the raven haired Uchiha. Launching another clay bomb at the Uchiha, Deidara activated his seal a bit earlier in hopes of wiping out his speedy opponent.

"Damn you're a fast one…" Deidara cursed as he saw the Uchiha make way through the smoke. But finally reaching ground once more, Deidara noticed that he fell right into his trap. Activating his seals once more, explosions appeared from under the ground from where the Uchiha stood.

"You're mine now, hmm." Deidara spoke. But he soon saw something that surprised him. The Uchiha had become different; more darker and his hair, whiter. And something even more surprising, wings of his own. 'Orochimaru's curse seal…' Deidara observed, 'now he even has wings of his own. He must've dodged it by flying upwards.'

"Hey Senpai!" Tobi called as he emerged from the ground, "I'm done laying down the clay mines! Everything is all set to go!"

"Nice work, now get out of there, Tobi."

"No question about that, Senpai!"

"My C-2 can box you with land mines and lock on for air-to- ground attacks!" Deidara exclaimed to the Uchiha, "**That's** a beautiful combination we just set up! And now, that we have you surrounded, one wrong step and you'll be blasted to the next world!! So, you think you can pull off another escape, hmm?"

Another part of the dragon's tail had shrunken in and was beginning to form within the beast's mouth, but Deidara had noticed that the Uchiha had began to spread his wings and was about to take charge. "I'm gonna clip your wings, you little bastard!!" Deidara shouted as he launched another bomb and exploded it right in front of the Uchiha.

The impact of bomb was overwhelming to the Uchiha, and when the smoke had cleared, Deidara saw that the curse sealed boy's left wing was sliced. Deidara then grinned, "Guarding those wings will cost you, now you can't fly anywhere with just one."

Again, another part of the dragon's tail had shrunk in and a creature was being formed from its mouth. Finally deciding to end this, Deidara held up his seal. But suddenly, he noticed the Uchiha get up and rush him with pathetic little shuriken. "How dare you result to attacks like **that**!" Deidara roared as he launched another reptilian bomb at the curse seal target. But with quick action, the Uchiha had moved.

'Sideways? Sorry kid! But that's where the minds are! But then, they're everywhere else too!' But quickly noticing what the Uchiha was doing, it was appearing that he was _**stepping**_ on his sword! Turning around, in almost unbelievable action, he turned and shot his Raikiri right at Deidara's dragon.

Frantically and quickly observing, Deidara had realized that the Uchiha had struck his own sword into the ground to find and locate where exactly the mines were. But he had to stop his discovery short for he soon realized that the Uchiha's Raikiri had successfully reached his massive clay creature; slicing its entire wing from its body.

"It can't balance itself!!" Tobi exclaimed as he watched the massive creature falling to the earth.

'That son of a bitch!' Deidara cursed as he was about to take off from the descending creature, but was pinned to it its body by two large shuriken. "Shit! I'm stuck!" he spat as he fell to the mines below along with his dragon.

* * *

"Wow, I'm full," Takada sighed out as she patted her full belly, "so happy!"

"Same here, and I didn't think that'd I be able to eat **all** of the food we ordered." Temari huffed out.

"Well Temari san, you _**are**_ for two people you know," Takada pointed out. "So it's important that you eat right and well so that it will be a healthy baby."

"Too bad I didn't eat something that was really healthy," Temari laughed, "but it was really good!"

The two then laughed, and just as Temari was about to pick up her tea Takada stopped her. "Huh?"

"Sorry Temari san, but you cannot have more than two sips of tea a day."

"No more than two?" Temari whined, "Why not?"

"Well tea _does_ contain caffeine and too much can damage the baby."

"It's not like I'm drinking it every second, Takada."

"That's not the point," Takada sternly replied, "the point is that you are supposed to protect it and yourself. And a good way is to cut back on tea."

"Well what am I supposed to drink after all those sweets?"

"Hang on," Takada answered as she rose from the table and walked down, "I'll go up to the waitress and ask for some hot water instead."

As Takada left, Temari was just about to reach of the last piece of ohagi, when all of a sudden, the platter split right in half. And the imprint decoration on the plate, a large bird flying over golden sands, was split perfectly.

* * *

"Senpai!!" Tobi called once more in hopes his mentor would answer. "SENPAI!!!" No answer. But finally, after the smoke began to clear up, Tobi could see clearly on the ground, his Senpai's Akatsuki cloak.

"I told you you'd die in that explosion!" Tobi wailed, "Stupid, stupid Senpai!"

"Shut your goddamned **mouth**, Tobi! Hmm!!" Deidara called as he appeared on one of his large clay birds.

"Whoa! Senpai! You're alive!"

Ignoring Tobi's comments once more, Deidara angrily dug his hands into his bags of clay once more. Furiously fingering through the soft, moist clay, he could feel and see, the Uchiha's cold eyes stare right into him. The same red orbs he had seen when he was recruited for the Akatsuki. The same day he had met Itachi seven years ago.

* * *

_He was had just come back in, from another suicide mission. The young Iwa Gakure genius, Deidara. Known throughout his country to create the deadliest of bombs and explosives. Yes, the only one of his kind. _

_Upon finally returning to his home, he had noticed that three figures, all wearing black cloaks with red cloud printings, were standing in the main hall; looking as if they were waiting for him. _

"_Who the hell are you?" the young genius asked, "And what the hell are you doing here, hmm?" _

"_Deidara…Iwa Gakure genius," one of the figures spoke, "we have come here to have you join Akatsuki." _

_The figure that spoke to him was quite tall, though not as tall as the other man. However, he had long black hair; dark eyes that shown both gentleness and a strong sense of skill. Those black orbs looked as if they were hiding something else under the skill and grace, perhaps something more dangerous?_

" 'Akatsuki_'?" Deidara had asked, "What the hell's that? Get out of here, I'm an artist and I have no time in being in organizations!"_

"_Why do I have to get this _**kid**_?" the short figure asked, "Yeah he has spunk, but his attitude is gonna get us all killed." _

_The shortest figure seemed to look almost totally artificial. Almost like it was a carved human, making Deidara wonder if it was truly human or not. _

"_It's Leader's orders, and his abilities will be very useful to us." The gentle eyed man replied. This made Deidara twitch a bit. _

"_Hey! You know about me? Who __**are**__ you people?" _

"_You've been cooperating with insurgents in the surrounding countries, acting as a terrorist causing damages and explosions." The tallest figure spoke, "What purpose are you trying to achieve now that you are leaving your village?" _

_The final figure, the tallest, was the most strange. He had a large sword, and strange blue skin that appeared both fish-like and clammy. Slits along the side of this man's cheeks and razor sharp looking teeth. Deidara wondered if the man was either really a human, or a fish. _

"_Purpose?" Deidara finally answered, "Don't have one. People hire me to blow things up and I do it. Fulfill their requests. With my sculptures! Hmm!" _

"_Those aren't the only victims," the shortest figure spoke. _

"_Of course not! Why, I even blew up those that slanderize my works of art! Hmm!" _

"_Art?" _

"_Behold!" he exclaimed as he presented a very puffed up clay spider from his palm, "This is the result of combining highly detailed line-work and two dimensional deformations! __**This**__ is true art! But that's just the beginning! Though these beauties start off as models, my art lives! My art breathes! Hmm! And my art…explodes! And in that short moment, it fulfills the vision of greatness that inspired me to shape it!" _

_Revealing his hand and opening its mouth, he then presented it to the three figures. "That explosive is the only point I consider to be __**true**__ art! Because art is an explosion!" _

_There was a very brief moment of silence. To Deidara, it would appear that he had astounded them, shown them the meaning of art and artworks itself. That he had given them the true definition of art and all its forms. But to his dismay, the shortest figure turned to the other two and simply said, "This one is quite annoying." _

"_Are you finished, kid?" the tallest one asked. But after no reply, the gentle eyed man finally spoke.  
"Alright, that is enough, I shall fight him." Then something different appeared in the man's eyes. The once dark colored orbs soon became red and aligned by tiny black orbs, encircling the small dark pupils. Another feeling shown in this man's eyes now, a feeling that Deidara had not felt before and was not feeling. But since he had seen the man's eyes show gentleness, he had already assumed he was some fool. _

"_You wanna fight or something?" _

"_If I win," the gentle man spoke, "you must join Akatsuki." _

"_Don't ever misunderstand my art!!" Deidara exclaimed as he jammed his hand into his clay pouch, "my Ninjutsu is the very essence of my creativity, hmm!" Forming a small trap in his left hand, Deidara threw his spider right at the gentle man's body. Quickly forming the seal, Deidara detonated the clay figure into an explosion. But to his dismay, the gentle man had escaped. _

_However, the gentle man quickly realized that he had walked into a trap and was beginning to be entwined by a clay sculpted centipede. _

"_That all you got?" Deidara mocked as he raised the seal up, about to explode his opponent into nothings. _

"_I think…" the man began, "you had better take a good look at yourself first." _

_And to Deidara's shock and horror, he, too, was entwined by his own creation. _

"_That was close," the tallest figure remarked, "another second and you would have gone from artist to suicide bomber."_

"_I told you he would get us all killed." The shortest figure grunted._

_"How...did he..?" _

"_Right at the start," the tallest one continued, "The moment you looked into Itachi san's Sharingan, you were trapped in his illusion." _

_Deidara hung his head. How could he have been so careless? From the moment he saw the gentle man's eyes changed why didn't he take at least a little bit of thought into attacking? Why didn't he try to find out what the man might be hiding? _

_But from the corner of his eye, as light streamed in from the hole in the wall, Deidara could see the gentle eyed man continue to stare at him. _

'_Is this true art…?' Deidara thought to himself as his clay figure became inanimate and fell to the floor. Clutching a hand to his head, Deidara quickly realized that other emotion that had shown in the man's eyes; _**hate**_. And that emotion itself now began to flow into Deidara. _

'_How could _**someone else's**_ power captivate me like that…?' he thought to himself with disgust, 'That…that was __**pathetic**__! I refuse!! I refuse to call that art!!' _

"_You __**lose**__…" the gentle eyed man spoke, as his eyes continued to stare at the failed artist._

* * *

Now having the memory return to him, anger and rage began to boil in Deidara. Now he was being taunted and humiliated at Itachi's own younger brother! All his planning, his strategies and sacrificed artwork, all were wasted against the young Uchiha; and Deidara knew it. All this time, he had been doing everything he could while the raven just sat their watching him with unmoving eyes.

Eyes that were now showing cold rejection. Cold stares. And even cold, hidden laughs that began to click in Deidara's brain. The same cold laughs Deidara received ever since his very first creation as a child.

'This is ridiculous…' Deidara though to himself as he continued to hear the children's cold laughs in his head, ' My techniques…my creations…are **flawless**!'

"I'm better than him…I will not lose!" Deidara spoke against the voices continued to circle him, "Not to him…not to him!!"

And the voices, the cold, cruel laughter, suddenly stopped.

* * *

There you go everyone! Boy that was pretty long for me, I think my fingers are a bit broken  Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's pretty late down here now, about 2:15 am. So…BE GRATEFUL I STAYED UP THIS LATE WORKING ON THIS FOR YOU!! And please be patient for the next chapter! R&R as I work on Chapter Nineteen!!! OMG!!!!! Sasorichyan out! 


	19. The Final Bang

I Wanna Grow Old With You

Hurray!! Chapter Nineteen is here!!! ANYHOO…working on this is very fortunate, especially on a night when there isn't much homework to do…chances like this are rare for me sadly…WELL! Enjoy Chapter Nineteen everyone, while I work on this through Hurricane Flossie!!

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: The Final Bang

* * *

Taking a huge chunk of clay from his bag and holding up to his rage-trembling lips, Deidara glared angrily down at the gazing Uchiha below him. "I will not lose…" Deidara growled putting the large ball of clay towards his mouth, "I will not!"

"Uh oh," Tobi examined as he watched his Senpai ingest the large chunks of clay, "If Deidara is eating his clay that means he's using his most terrifying attack."

Swallowing every last bit that was going down his throat, Deidara wiped every edge of his lips for any last bits of clay. "This is my most powerful attack…" Deidara began as he formed his seals, "**now** you're dead!" Stretching back and just about ready to perform, Deidara immediately gave a shout to Tobi.

"Tobi!!" he called, "Get outta here!!"

"No questions about it!!" Tobi squealed as he made his way through the trees, "It's his C4 Garuda!!"

Feeling the clay rise back up to his throat and the openings of his mouth, Deidara quickly began to 'vomit' the thick clay out. The Uchiha was observing this, watching a thick massive river pour from the insane artist's mouth and just upon reaching the earth from above, the clay was already forming itself. Feet stomped and shook the earth, and thick massive legs sustaining its hold. A large torso, then soon abdominals, a chest, arms, neck and head. 'Is this a bomb, too?' the bewildered Uchiha observed with amazement.

Finally having to vomit all the clay from his body, Deidara fell slightly backwards and gazed at his most wondrous creation. 'My ultimate move…' Deidara thought with malice, 'created especially to kill Itachi, but for **you**, Uchiha Sasuke, you'll have the honor of experiencing it first hand!'

The massive clay work swayed to the side and looked upon the tiny Uchiha. With cold gray eyes staring down on him the giant Akatsuki artist began to take an earth shaking step, causing the Uchiha to turn and run. 'It's enormous,' the raven thought, 'if it goes off, it'll wipe out everything!'

"You're running away now, hmm?" Deidara taunted as he watched his enormous Garuda stomp through the trees to chase after the raven, "You really think you can escape from my C4 Garuda?!" Forming his seal, the giant Garuda finally stopped in its own tracks and suddenly began to inflate and expand, making itself into a large balloon. Now, unable to take in anymore air, the massive artwork exploded into nothingness. The raven, observing this, watched as the giant creature crumbled into dust.

'Was it a dud…?' he thought to himself. But looking more carefully, the Uchiha quickly found out that he was wrong, and seeing the reason why, the raven quickened his space.

Seeing the Uchiha run all the more made Deidara grin more insanely than ever. Finally, he could see fear in the stunned, terrified Uchiha's eyes. With a trail of liquid clay streaming from the corners of his mouth, and an insane look in his eyes, he finally decided to take his victory. "**I WIN**!!" he exclaimed, activating his seal; "Art is a **BANG**!! **KATSU**!!"

* * *

Seeing the small omen in front of her, Temari had been silent since their leaving of the Suna sweet shop. Her assistant, Takada, began to feel quite worried for her senior's safety. "Temari san," she began, "you've been really quiet since we left…has something happened?"

"Takada…"

"Yes?"

"Do you believe in omens?"

Takada thought about this, sure she would admit that she never really did believe in all that, but since her senior was asking, would it be alright to be honest, or lie? "Umm, well, Temari san, I really don't know what to say..."

"Just be honest with me, Takada," Temari sighed out, "I don't want to hear you're opinions if they are not true."

"Oh, okay…well, Temari san…umm, I've never really been into omens and all." Takada replied, "But I do believe that they are helpful signs…though I'm not all crazy on them. But if I may ask, why all of a sudden are you concerned?"

"Well…I guess I myself have started to taken cautions now," Temari explained.

"Is it about the baby?" her assistant asked, "Is that the reason?"

"No, actually, this started back when Gaara was abducted."

"Kazekage sama…?" she asked, "when?"

"Back when I was in Konoha," Temari explained, "one day, as I was out having some dango, a teacup cracked. Then that night, the windows blew open, the wind sent me clay and sand pieces."

"What do you think it all means?" her assistant asked.

"I wasn't so sure, but to me, the wind was telling me that Gaara…my brother…was fighting with Deidara." Temari then turned to Takada. "Don't you see? Ever since then, omens have been happening! I found out I was pregnant with his child when a shooting star crossed our rainy skies not too long ago. And now, a porcelain had split perfectly in half."

"Temari san," her assistant began, "those signs don't sound very well…but now, you're kinda like Chiyo Baa sama! Remember? When she was young with Ebizou Jii sama, she could see things no one else could! Temari san! These things could be coming to you because something might happen!"

"Takada!" Temari exasperated, "I think that's going a little over the top."

"Well you never know!" her assistant practically screamed, "But right now, Temari san, you really need to go and see a doctor."

"Takada, I can't see a doctor! They'll tell Gaara and Kankurou about it!"

"Temari san, they will be angry at first, but in the end they'll be happy that you told them!"

"I don't know Takada…"

Seeing her senior sulk, Takada felt a great shift rise on her shoulders. Her senior, Temari san, so fearless, skilled and intelligent now shrink to a small frightened child. Finally giving a large sigh, Takada decided to help her senior through this. "Temari san…" she began, "I may not understand how you're feeling or how you're dealing with this all inside. But, I'll go to the doctor with you, and…I'll stick to you, until this Deidara comes back for you."

* * *

Creatures all over the forest began to disintegrate into crumbs after the explosion of the C4 Garuda, and Deidara watched patiently for the Uchiha's same fate. "Sublimate!" the artist roared.

'Shit!' the Uchiha cursed as he felt his own body break apart and float into the air as dust, 'This can't be!'

Deidara watched with glee as the raven haired Uchiha slowly disappeared into nothingness. Finally, when the last bits of the Uchiha drifted away, the artist cheered. "My masterpiece!!" he exclaimed.

Tobi, who had been watching this from afar, shuddered from his Senpai's most deadliest creation. "Senpai's C4 Garuda…his countless nano bombs," he observed, "exploding itself and turning into a giant cloud. With creatures breathing its tiny bombs then exploding from the inside out…what a truly scary technique!"

From high above, the artist gave a tired sigh. Seeing how he had successfully defeated the man who killed Orochimaru, Deidara gave a smile. "I'll have to thank Itachi for this…" he sighed as he moved the hair from his eyes. "I won…" he breathed out, "I won…I WON!! I **WON**!" No longer did he now hear the evil laughter in his ears, his mind. Now, all he could hear were the sounds of cheering, his own. The sounds of praise, his own. "My art…" he began, "my art is a…" he stopped. Suddenly he felt an enormous chill run from his back and paralyzed the movement of his lips. Something did not feel right.

Finally, he felt something warm run down from him, looking back, he could now see why.

"You've slowed down too much," the Uchiha examined, "now you're almost out of chakra." The raven's arm was now lodged through the depths of the artist's chest.

"Those eyes…" Deidara spat.

"You tried using invisible bombs? My Sharingan gives color to chakra, and I saw those bombs…as a large colored smoke with these eyes," the Uchiha explained, "once I noticed you flying outside the boundary, avoiding it was simple."

"Then, when I saw the C4 kill you…" Deidara began.

"My Genjutsu," the raven replied.

"Hmph…I knew it…" the artist began to chuckle.

"Don't worry, I missed your heart on purpose," the Uchiha continued as if he didn't hear the insane artist, "Now tell me where Itachi is!"

"Know why I said…" Deidara began, "I needed to thank Itachi…?"

At first the Uchiha wondered what the member was mumbling about, but by the time he found out, an arm had grabbed his foot and firmly held it in its death grip hand. Soon, the artist began to emerge from the inside of the giant clay bird. And what appeared in front of him was nothing but a clay clone.

"I've seen that Genjutsu before, and this time I saw right **through** it!!" the artist exclaimed, "You may be the same as Itachi, but I don't fall for the same tricks twice!" Using his left eye, that he had kept hidden for a long time, he now exposed it right in front of the stunned Uchiha's eyes.

'Ever since the day I fought with Itachi, I've trained my left eye to counter the Sharingan.' Deidara recalled, 'Especially its illusionary techniques!'

"Now," he continued as he emerged from his bird, "this is the **true** finale! Prepare to eat C4!! Hmm!!" Opening his mouth once more, Deidara 'vomited' another balloon Garuda, enveloping the Uchiha inside. Finally completing it, he chomped the final bits and held onto the giant balloon.

"Now it seems you're the one that's out of chakra!" he proudly shouted, "You don't even have enough power to get out of this, do you?!" Double checking to make sure everything was intact, Deidara finally leapt away from his massive creation and into the air.

"It's the same as before on the inside as well," Deidara chuckled, "You're surrounded by thousands of tiny invisible bombs!" putting a hand into his bag of clay, he absorbed it. But as he molded it, he could feel a stinging pain flow throughout his body, "Shit," he cursed as he opened to reveal his deformed creation, "shit, this wounds are just making it worse now that I'm nearly out of chakra and can't mold properly." Just as he tossed his creation into the air, he began to hear ripping and static sounds. Looking back up to his creation he could see why.

The Uchiha that was once trapped in his death balloon had escaped by breaching through with a Raikiri. Still, the artist wasn't impressed. "What do you think you can do now, hmm!?" he taunted as he raised up two fingers, "You're Raikiri doesn't have a chance to hit _me_ from a distance!" as he showed the Uchiha his left hand and revealing its tongue as if in a teasing way. "Now lets put an end to this…**KATSU**!!"

* * *

"I'm nervous," Temari said quietly to her assistant as they waited in the halls of the Suna hospital, "I never I thought I would be checking in here with a reason like this…"

"It would have been later or never, Temari san," her assistant Takada soothed, "don't feel so ashamed."

"I can't help it…" Temari replied.

"Temari sama!" a nurse called as she made her way from the large wooden doors, "It's your turn, come follow me."

To Temari's minor relief, the doctor she was seeing was a female named Chacha. She was somewhat famous for women and children care in Suna. Making their way into her office by the nurse, Temari finally met the young famous doctor. She had hair by the color of ivory, and eyes of turquoise. No doubts about it, it was the famous Chacha san.

"Please have a seat," the doctor instructed in a voice that flowed through the two Suna kunoichi. Both did so and sat on the comfortable chairs. Gathering her things, Chacha began to ask some questions as she cleaned her equipment.

"So what are we here for today?"

"Pregnancy check up." Temari mumbled.

"I see…for how long now?"

"I don't know…I guess about three weeks or a little more."

"So a month then?"

"Yes."

"And do you know for sure?" Chacha asked as she sat on a chair in front of the two kunoichi, "have you tested yourself? Because sometimes they may not be accurate."

"Really?" Temari asked with hope.

"Oh yes, but just in case," Chacha began as she reached for a small cup, "we will have a test anyway so that you are not misinformed. How does that sound?" she then placed the cup into Temari's hands.

"Um, Chacha san," Takada began, "if Temari san is…what should we do?"

"Let's not worry about that till after the test, shall we? After all, I wouldn't want anyone to get worked up over nothing." Standing up, Chacha pointed to a door in the room, "This is a bathroom you can use, Temari sama. After you are done, give the cup to me and I will have one of the nurses come and take it to the lab to test it out."

"Alright," Temari said shyly as she went into the room. Closing the door and doing her business, finally Temari came back out and gave the full cup to the doctor's hand.

"Thank you, Temari sama," Chacha replied as she gave the cup to the nurse that had quickly come in and leave, "as soon as Yuma returns, we'll find out if you are, or aren't a month pregnant. But before that, lets ask you some questions, alright?"

"Alright…"

"Okay, lets see…when was the last time you had your monthly?"

"Umm…about a month ago."

"I see. How have you been feeling? Hungry, tired, moody..."

"I guess all three," Temari said with some embarrassment, "lately I have been eating and sleeping a lot more than usual."

"And Temari san gets really mad easily." Takada piped up.

"Ah...and well, do you get morning sickness?"

"No, I haven't."

"I see…" Chacha examined as she began to write it all down. "Now here is another question, um, your partner…does he know?"

"I'm not sure…" Temari answered quietly, "I sent him a message but I don't know if he received it…"

"I see…out on a mission until he returns?"

"Actually, he's not from Suna." Takada explained, "And he's not from any other country either."

"Huh?"

"Takada!"

"Wait, what do you mean, 'not from any other country'? He has to be from some country." Chacha explained.

"He is from Iwa Gakure." Temari covered up quickly.

"Iwa, I see.. well then, have you sent him a message?"

"Yes."

Just as Chacha was about to speak, the nurse, Yuma, had come in. "I have the results, Chacha sama." She informed as she gave her senior the sheet of paper. And then left the room once more.

"Temari sama…"

"Yes?" Hope was now racing inside of her, she had tested twice and it had said positive. But after hearing Chacha san's words on how it could be in accurate, Temari deeply prayed inside for it to be a negative.

"I'm not so sure if this is good news to you or not but, you **are**, indeed, one month pregnant, bearing a son."

* * *

Falling down to the earth, hitting branch after branch, finally the artist made his way to the hard soil, hitting his back. "Ouch…" he groaned as he slowly got up. Catching his eye, Deidara could see the disintegrated parts of serpents drift into the passing breeze. Seeing this, Deidara now couldn't believe it. He had now, _**finally**_ defeated the Uchiha.

"At last," Deidara breathed out, "I finally won…My art **IS** a bang!!" Grinning, Deidara wiped the trail of blood exiting his mouth. The ex Iwa Gakure genius had finally defeated one of his greatest opponents of all time. Giving a slight victorious laugh, the Iwa Gakure genius was once again, stopped short. "Wha-what the hell?"

Turning his face, he caught a glimpse of the Uchiha, and large fist that had seriously punched the side of his face causing him to roll and tumble over. "What's the meaning of this?" Deidara asked as he raised his head to see the panting raven. 'This time it isn't Genjutsu…so how could he pull it off?' Finally, the artist saw why.

"You…do you mean that you discovered it?" he continued to ask as he slowly got up.

"Yeah a while ago," the Uchiha replied, "but don't you know? In front of a Sharingan use you cannot use hand seals? No matter how fast, I can read right through them." Pausing to take in more air, the Uchiha continued, "Also, all of your techniques were the Doton type, mine are all Raiton. It was simple."

"So you did discover it…then your Raikiri before was-?"

"Doton is weak in front of Raiton, you're explosions can be cancelled with electricity, am I right? That's there weak point, isn't it?" the Uchiha asked as paused for more air, "And now because I used the Raikiri all over my body, it's starting to hurt now, oh, and by the way, it's called 'Chidori'."

"When did you discover all of this?" Deidara asked as he panted for air.

"Right after you set up all the mines, I began to analyze you," the Uchiha explained, "when I countered your first bombs with my Senbon Chidori, and right after you detonated the C4 bombs, some exploded and some didn't. So I came up with an assumption."

"Assumption?"

"Yeah, it was right after you avoided my attack the bomb you used wasn't like the others, it was different." The Uchiha paused a moment, but continued to stare at the exhausted artist's face. "And those that were pierced by my Senbon Chidori didn't explode. And because they were close to your partner, perhaps that was why you didn't explode them on purpose."

"So you couldn't be sure if they didn't explode because of your Chidori, or because of me?" Deidara asked, "Is that the reason you chose the risk to detonate them yourself?"

"Absolutely right," the Uchiha confided, "you said so yourself that they would explode on their own…remember? Meaning you wouldn't need to explode them yourself. So the only solution I had was to detonate them, confirm that my Lightning attacks could neutralize your Earth. Then I planted my sword into the ground, I wasn't doing this to see where your mines were, but to confirm my assumption, by piercing the earth with my Chidori charged sword."

"Alright then, ya' little smart ass, but how did you do that?!" Deidara roared, "How did you know where my mines were?!"

"Didn't I just tell you? My eyes can see the color of chakra."

"Alright then, well if you couldn't neutralize my bombs, what the hell would you have done instead, hmm?!"

"I had two options, but since the first one worked, I obviously didn't need to use the other one." The Uchiha concluded as he began to make his way towards him. Deidara attempted to get up, but slipped and fell once again. He had already strained himself out and was incredibly injured. His chest was already shaking and Deidara began to worry.

"Where is Itachi?" the raven asked as he continued walking.

Trying to cripple the Uchiha, Deidara opened both mouths on his hands and released two clay serpents that wound themselves around the raven's feet. But once again, the Uchiha activated his Chidori and Deidara had to cut off connection with his clay serpents.

Having used nearly all of his chakra, the Uchiha then fell to his knees and pant for air. Deidara could see that he had already exhausted his chakra limit. "Heh, reached your limit, too? Looks like you're out of chakra as well." Deidara spoke with a chuckle, "I'll win no matter what, even if I'm unable to move, my bombs can still-!" he had to stop. It was those _eyes_ this time. Those terrible, terrible eyes. Glaring back at him. Showing no sign of emotion.

"Hey, considering the situation at hand, you could show some fear, don't you think, hmm?" Deidara asked as he looked back at the fallen Uchiha. "This time my art will win, and you will die." Deidara informed, but still there was no sign in his eyes. Nothing. Nothing but pure red that hungered or lusted for nothing. Finally unable to take it anymore, he snapped. "That really pisses me off!!" he roared, "It's exactly like your damn brother!! Stop acting so damn cool!"

But still, even after that shouting, those eyes, just continued to stare.

"Those…those _**eyes**_!! Those damned eyes that make me want to go mad!! I can't stand them anymore! Looking down upon my art!!" Deidara shouted once more, "Those eyes that see my art without showing any amazement, I cant stand them criticizing art!!"

"I don't care about all that nonsense," the raven replied coolly, "now tell me where Itachi is."

Deidara glared, inside he was boiling mad. The bubbles felt as if they had went to his brain and what made it all the more worse, was that the Uchiha finally removed the Sharingan. "You're not using your Sharingan anymore?" he asked as he clutched his shirt, "You keep underestimating me…" Ripping off his shirt and exposing his bare chest, Deidara finally decided it was time to end it all in front of the Uchiha.

Taking up his hand and having it bite on the thread that bound his so called 'forbidden' mouth, Deidara also took a huge chunk of clay and held it up. Pulling on the thread, he had finally released and opened his forbidden mouth, allowing its long tongue to extend. Opening it once more, Deidara held up the piece of clay and began to ingest it. "This is my ultimate art!" he exclaimed, "I'm going to blow myself up! Death will make **me** a piece of art!! An unbelievable explosion! One the likes has never seen!! It shall mark indelible scars upon the earth and my art will have the praises it deserves!!"

Feeling the chakra and energy streaming rapidly throughout this body, Deidara knew that this was now his last stand. 'Tobi I'm sorry' he thought inwardly to himself. And thinking once more, before he would no longer rise and wake, he thought of Temari, and the child he was now going to leave behind. 'Temari…I'm sorry I couldn't keep up with my promise…but I'll always love you.'

"Now be frightened!! Admire! Despair! And shout!" Deidara exclaimed as he could no longer feel any other part of his body, "because my art…" he tried to speak, "is…a….**BANG**!!" and Deidara finally knew no more.

* * *

Oh noes!!! I did it!! I killed Deidara!! But DO NOT DESPAIR!!! This isn't the end people!! Wait for the next chapter to see what happens!! Wait for the next installment everyone!!! You will be amazed at what will happen next!! Until then, Sasorichyan OUT!!!! R&R while I work on Chapter TWENTY!!!!! 


	20. Korin

I Wanna Grow Old With You

Okay everyone…the moment you all have been waiting for…the ULTIMATE question of all time…shall we all find out?! YES!!! CHAPTER TWENTY EVERYONE!!! (Sorry for the late update and all…school is here after all…)

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Korin

* * *

A slight tremor had shaken all five of the Great Shinobi Countries and because of that, now all countries were on alert. From inside the Suna hospital, the lights had slowly faded into black, then back to regular. Hospital staff were quickly running about to find out what the problems were, and for the Suna shinobi's that had just got in to receive medical attention, or were still recuperating, were now back on their feet and immediately leaving the building. Takada, Temari's assistant, immediately stood up. "Temari san," she began, "you stay here. I'll go and take your place as well to find out what has happened."

"Alright," Temari replied with a nod, "I'll meet up with you later as soon as I'm finished."

"Hai!" her assistant shouted. And with a _poof!_ Takada had gone.

"It appears that a shinobi's job is endless," Chacha mused as she continued to write something on piece of paper, "but for you, it will be very limited."

"What do you mean?" Temari hoped Chacha wouldn't be saying the things she was now beginning to fear.

"Well, since you're now a month pregnant," the doctor began as she showed the Suna kunoichi some charts, "you're weight will continue to gain, except on a much faster pace. Your eating and sleeping habits will increase, and you will no longer be able to run or move as fast as you can now, or before. You will have to start eating more, and much healthier, if I may add. After all, eating too much nikuman or takoyaki isn't something good for your baby."

"So…" Temari began with her voice shaking from nervousness, "does that mean…?"

"I'm afraid so," Chacha sighed, "I will have to write up a report and reason why to Kazekage Sama. We can't have you moving about all the time if you're going to have a baby. It's the same thing I had to do for Kazu san's wife."

"But she wasn't a shinobi," Temari replied, "she was only administrator."

"True, but during the time when Kazekage sama was abducted, she was going to have to take some places of the Patrol Squadron."

"That's true…" Temari spoke in a soft voice.

"Don't despair," Chacha comforted, "you may not like the ideas now, but pretty soon you will forget all about it when the time comes for you to start taking better care of yourself." Ripping off the piece of paper she had just finished writing on, Chacha then handed it to Temari. "I trust, Temari sama, that you will give this to your brother. After all, there is a life growing inside of you right at this minute."

Taking the paper with a trembling hand, Temari deeply bowed and headed out of the room. Chacha followed for only a short moment, and then called out, "Temari sama, I will have to have a physical examination of you in three weeks. Is that alright?"

"It's fine by me." Temari replied as she continued to head out of the hospital. Walking down the halls, and finally out of the building, Temari couldn't help but fear what her brother's might start to say. What would they think of her? She was the oldest sibling in the family, sworn by birth to protect them and care for them unconditionally! A title that was legendary among all families! A title that could be given by no one else except by mother and father. Looking at the paper in her hands, she couldn't help but muffle small cries as she walked. She couldn't do it. She just could not do such a thing. To give the note to her brother, the Kazekage, Gaara, the youngest of all, was impossible. What would he say? What would he do? What would he think of her afterwards? Most of all, what would Kankurou say as well?

With thoughts like these running through her head, Temari finally decided to do what she felt was right. Walking by a public trash can, Temari crumpled up the note and threw it away. 'I'm so sorry Gaara…Kankurou,' she thought, 'but I cannot hurt you both. Not now, not ever.'

* * *

_Another day just passes by…_ _But it hurt so bad I can't take it any longer…_ _I wanna grow old with you I wanna die lying in your arms… I wanna be looking in your eyes I wanna be there for you_

* * *

It was dark. And it felt heavy. Was he dead? That was all he could think of. All he knew right now was that he was trapped in a world of darkness. There was no one else but him, and that was all Deidara knew. Where was he? He did not know. What happened? He had just fought with Uchiha Sasuke, brother of Itachi.

"Uchiha…Sasuke…" he spoke. He widened his eyes. What did he just hear? "Uchiha…Sasuke…" Deidara repeated. He could hear himself? Was that even possible if you died? He tried again, this time with much more sense. "Where am I?"

_Shh…_A voice called to him, _just rest right now, you'll be fine._ What did he just hear?

"Who are you?" he asked.

_Your savior,_ the voice replied.

"Savior…?" Deidara repeated into the darkness.

_Hai…_it replied to him, _I found you._

"Where?" he asked, "Am I dead, hmm?" Deidara began to think that was a pretty stupid question he had just asked.

_Just rest,_ the voice soothed, _rest now…you'll feel much more better when you wake._

'Wake?' Deidara thought to himself with relief that he had not enough chakra for his C4 explosion, 'So I'm not dead…thank god…thank…' and in that moment, Deidara soon found himself in slumber. Relieved to know he was alive. Again, he had survived.

* * *

_A thousand miles between us now…It causes me to wonder how…Our love tonight remains so strong…It makes our risk right all along…_

* * *

Pushing through the heavy doors of the Meeting Hall, Temari had found it almost completely unbelievable. Jounins, Chuunins, Patrol Squadron, Infiltration Team and more, were all gathered in the Meeting Hall. So much of a commotion, but when the wind Kunoichi entered, the noise immediately stopped. Everyone turned to stare at Temari. "What is the meaning of this?" she asked as she made her way through a narrow path the crowd had formed, "Why is everyone all here?"

"Ah…Temari," her brother, Gaara, called out to her, "thank goodness you arrived."

"Sorry I'm late," she answered as she walked right into the center where Gaara, Kankurou, and some other higher ups stood. "What is this meeting about?"

"An explosion," Kankurou continued as if his sister had been to the meeting all this time, "has just happened right around Motokiri and Kusa Gakure's borders. An explosion that had just obliterated everything around ten kilometers. Such a thing has never happened in all our history."

"What was the cause?" a voice from the large crowd asked.

"No one knows for sure," Kankurou replied.

"However," Gaara continued, "I have received word that the Hokage, of Konoha, sent her Detection Force leader along with a group to find Uchiha Sasuke."

Voices rose and talked as soon as the words 'Uchiha Sasuke' escaped the lips of Kazekage Sama. With an irritated sigh, Temari undid the large fan on her back, and stomped the floor with the end of her weapon. "Hey! Hey! Kazekage Sama isn't finished yet! Show some respect! No talking!"

"Also," Gaara continued, "on their way, reports were sent that Uchiha Sasuke might have encountered an Akatsuki member. A member that was an Iwa Gakure renegade shinobi."

After hearing the words of 'Akatsuki' and 'Iwa', Temari's stomach suddenly churned and flipped over. "Are-Are you sure?!" she found herself asking aloud, "Did these reports get confirmed? Which member was it?!"

"We believe it had to have been the Akatsuki member that had come here to abduct Kazekage Sama," a councilor spoke, "It was he that created the explosion for miles. To our dismay, the bodies of Uchiha Sasuke, and that member have not been found." Temari felt that she had suddenly received the flu and stomach cramp at the same time.

"Furthermore," Gaara continued, "it is our responsibility to insure the safety of this village continues, and that no other person enters within the village's range. Watchmen and Guard Patrol will now be extremely heavy and have tight surveillance. I want you to do all you can within your power. Make sure no one enters in the village. Security is one of our important priorities now."

"Understood, Kazekage Sama!!" the scattered Watchmen and Guards replied.

"Jounin and Chuunin," Gaara continued, "Missions shall now be coming up at rapid speed. Arrive ahead of time and quickly accept all missions that will be distributed. No exceptions. I want all our new Chuunin and Jounin to already stop procrastinating. We have wasted too much time for your new training, so now is the time to use it!"

"Understood!!"

"Detection Team, you will be working with the Infiltration Team," Kankurou instructed, "those that manage to slip through Security will now be your responsibility. But, even though no one has come through yet, record the faces of **every** village member into your head. Name, occupation, whatever. Also, I want all country ID's to be checked when a person is entering or leaving Suna. That goes for all teams."

"Understood, Kankurou dono," Kazu spoke up, "my Detection Team is the best! Not one ninja hound has slacked off duty in their life. All of us are ready when word is given."

"That's what I want to hear." Kankurou enthused.

"Administrators, Recorders and Messengers," a councilor spoke, "it will be your job to keep all data and records of every Suna shinobi's job history. Remember! This is a job that must not have **any** mistakes whatsoever!"

"And finally," Gaara concluded, "the rest of you are all under strict training. After that, be ready when it is your turn to take over. Every shinobi in the village will have a shift that they must complete. Should they not, they shall be placed punished to whatever I see fit, understood?"

"Understood, Kazekage Sama!!" the room roared. And with a wave of his hand, all the Suna Shinobi's had disappeared.

"I should head out, too." Kankurou spoke as he headed out through the doors, "Gaara, Temari, see you when my shift is over!"

"Temari," Gaara asked looking to his silent sister, "is something wrong?"

"It's…nothing," Temari replied in almost complete silence. Since she heard the words about how possible it was Deidara, she had been silent throughout the entire meeting.

"If it's something important, please tell me." Gaara continued.

"It's just…"

"Just what, Temari?"

"Just that…I went to go and see the doctor today," she spoke.

"What for? Is something wrong?" her brother asked with worry. Hearing that tone made Temari die inside a bit.

"Just that, I should start eating and exercising right," she lied with a smile. Turning to the doors she then spoke, "See you home, Gaara."

* * *

_But now I know…How much it means…For you to stay…Right here with me_

* * *

Deidara moved a bit. Something warm and wet was now traveling around his body. Sure he wouldn't deny that it felt a little bit good, but at the same time, he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. There he was, still in the darkness. Already it felt as if days had passed and time had slowed much more. Finally, unable to stand the waiting any longer, Deidara opened his eyes and saw light come back into his vision.

He found himself staring at a ceiling and lying on his back. He was still dirty and his wounds were healing. Moving a bit hurt much more than ever, even it was just his neck. "Ouch…" he groaned.

"Oh! You're awake?" the same voice asked him. It was the same voice that he had found himself talking to for days.

"Where…am I?" Deidara asked as he tried to get up.

"In my home," a woman replied showing herself to him, "I found you out in the forest; you were all badly beaten up." The woman had long black hair, skin that appeared to be almost snow colored. Eyes of black pearls and lips of light pink, and she looked no older than his beloved.

"What day is it today?" Deidara asked as he tried to move himself in an upward position.

"It's Thursday," the woman replied as she dipped a towel into a bowl of hot water that she had brought, "and you shouldn't move all that much, you'll just reopen your wounds." She was just about to take his arm in her hand until he pulled away.

"Who are you?" Deidara asked as he looked at her, "And why did you bring me here, hmm?"

"I told you," the woman spoke, "I'm your savior. I brought you here to take care of you."

"Stop saying that!" Deidara snapped, "You're not my _savior_ or whatever! Ouch!!" he then clutched his arm and the rest of his aching body.

"Oh you!" the woman teased as she took his arm into her soft hands, "I told you not to move around so much, and look what you do." She gently dabbed each cut, bruise and any area she found dirty.

"No, really," Deidara continued, "who are you? And don't say savior. I don't fly by that."

"Alright, if you must know," the woman answered as she looked at him with her bright eyes, "my name is Korin."

"Korin?"

"Hai!" she answered in a cute girlish tone. "Korin of Kusa Gakure!"

'Wonderful,' Deidara thought, 'an ex renegade like me is now going to get caught and killed by a preppy kunoichi, hmm.' Taking in some air he finally decided to get at least more information out of her. "Are you a shinobi?" he asked.

"But of course," Korin replied as she continued to treat his wounds, "I am but a kunoichi of this village." She then smiled at him and blushed slightly, "And…I'm also the only daughter of the Mizukawa clan."

"That's interesting," Deidara sighed, "So, when did you find me and how long have you been taking care of me, hmm?"

"I found you about a week ago," she replied, "ever since then, I have been taking care of you." As she was now starting to bandage his arm up, Deidara couldn't help but wish that it was Temari doing this, and not some strange girl he had just met.

"Something the matter?" she asked looking up at him, "If you're hungry I could bring you something."

"I don't want anything," Deidara answered taking his arm away from the woman, "I just want to be out of here as fast as I can. So you should hurry up and heal me quick. You _are_ a medical kunoichi, aren't you, hmm?"

"But of course!" Korin replied with two fingers, "But it's going to take you some time to heal. It looks like you're still recovering some chakra." She now was beginning to remove his shirt when Deidara jolted a bit and moved away.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing, hmm?!" Deidara exclaimed through the pain.

"I was just going to compress my chakra into you so that you can quickly regain yours," Korin replied, "and I was going to see if you had injured anything severely."

"Yeah, well, thanks but no thanks," Deidara replied as he grabbed the small ointment jar, "I can do it myself, hmm."

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely."

"Well then, that's the wrong type of medicine you're about to use," Korin giggled. "The one you need is right _here_." She then presented the jar in her fingers.

"Give it to me." Deidara ordered as he opened a hand.

"No way," the woman replied, "**I'm** the one that's supposed to be treating you!" she then tossed it to her other hand and shook it in a teasing manner.

"Don't underestimate me," Deidara growled as he chucked the jar to the floor, "I'm an Akatsuki member, and if you don't do as I say, I will have no choice but to get rid of you and your village, hmm."

"Get rid of me with what? Oh! _**This**_?" Korin teased as she presented his large bags of clay. "I know about you. You're Deidara, right? From Iwa? I heard a lot about you from my higher ups. So when I found you, I was going to get rid of you until I saw how badly hurt you were. Thank goodness I took your main weapon away, otherwise you'd become more hostile than now." She then let out a girlish laugh. But then Korin looked back up at him and blushed again, "But then again, no one ever told me how **cute** you were."

'What's with this girl?' Deidara thought with a bit of a chill.

"Even though you're a renegade and wanted for many acts of terrorism, you're still pretty cool." She then let out a girlish sigh.

"Whatever," Deidara mumbled, "I don't need clay, I'll just leave by myself."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Korin teased again, "not only do your leg muscles need to heal, but if you're seen here, you will get caught and executed for what you did." She then crawled over towards him and smiled. "That's why I said I'm your savior. I won't tell anyone you're here; I'll take care of you while you're still here. That's all."

Deidara still didn't feel totally comfortable. Especially since this girl was quite clingy and annoying. Something else was up. "Alright then" he spoke while inching away, "what do you want in return, hmm?" he knew she must've wanted something from him.

"Me? Well…I…" Korin then blushed more, "will you marry me?"

"Absolutely not." Deidara quickly replied.

"Why not? In my clan, you're supposed to marry the person that tends to you and takes the time to take care of you." Korin explained as she crawled closer to him and kneeled in his lap, "And besides…" she looked up at him, "I like you, what don't you like about me?"

"First," Deidara said sternly, "we **just** met. Second. I don't know anything about you; not like I would. And third, I already have someone."

"What? Who?" Korin asked getting up, "Who is she?"

"None of your business," Deidara replied.

"Ohhhh, I see," Korin mused, "you're making her up, aren't you?"

"What?" Deidara couldn't believe this.

"I see, so I just have to try and get you to like me back. Is that it?"

"Nothing you do will make me like you. Ever." Deidara finished up.

"Alright, if that's how it's going to be," Korin began, "then I guess I will work hard to make you love me."

Deidara couldn't help but let out a sigh, and irritated one at that. But right now, in his injured state, he could do nothing. Not even move for a long distance. All he could do now was allow his injuries to heal and devise some way that he could find an opportunity to leave Kusa and return to his awaiting love.

* * *

Sorry for the late update everyone! Well, seems like this is gonna turn into some love triangle (kinda lame of me really…) Oh! But what should happen if Temari and Korin meet?! OwO; WELL! Stay tuned for the next Chapter that I will work hard on!!! R&R!!! Sasorichyan out!!! Wait for 21 everyone!!!! (NOTE: I did not create Korin after the name of Karin or her character, okay? So no Karin bashing in this story!) 


	21. Who!

I Wanna Grow Old With You

WOOT BITCHES!!! Made it to CHAPTER TWENTY ONE!!! OMFG!!!! Aren't you all happy and excited? Well, I know most of you are because of the whole Deidara not dead thing, but you know lil ol' me. I just can't STAND THE IDEA OF DEIDARA DEAD!!! XP Well, enjoy the chappie everyone!!! Sorry for the long wait once again…

Chapter Twenty One: Who?!

* * *

_Another day…Without your smile…Another day just passes by…_

* * *

Now it was already the beginning of second month of being pregnant, and Temari's body was now starting to show the signs of its development. She could no longer run fast, or run even. She felt overwhelming needs to eat and sleep, and soon her mood swings were coming back. And because it became so _obvious_ to herself, soon all the other shinobi's could see that something was wrong with their top female officer.

"Temari san," one of her subordinates asked, "is everything well? We haven't even made it to the base yet."

"I'm…I'm fine," Temari huffed out as she tried to catch in more air. She was still at the starting point of the daily mandatory exercise, and they had made it there by jogging from the Kazekage building.

"Temari san," Takada began with a small hint of worry, "I think we should take you to the hospital."

"Nothing's…wrong," Temari continued to huff out. She then put up a small smile to assure her assistant.

"Temari san," Kintoku spoke, "we've already had to stop about ten times coming here. I agree with Takada. You should check in the hospital, find out what's wrong and get yourself some proper rest."

"Nothing's wrong!" Temari shouted as she forced herself to get back up. Staggering a bit and undoing her fan for a support balance, she leaned on it a bit and looked up at her subordinates in the eyes, "Nothing is wrong, understood?! And don't you **dare** it was a mistake!"

"I-I'm sorry," Kintoku replied, not being sure of where the topic was going. But before he could say another word, he watched his superior suddenly collapse onto the sands.

"Temari san!!" Takada shrieked as she went to her side.

"Someone get a medic! **Immediately**!!" Kintoku ordered.

* * *

Bursting through the doors and causing everyone to stop and gasp, the Kazekage, Gaara, was now running down the halls of the Suna hospital searching for his sister. With his brother, Kankurou, behind him, both were very intense and on edge on what they had just received. For their sister to suddenly pass out during a morning exercise worried them dearly.

"Ka-Kazekage Sama?!" a shocked nurse called as she ran into them, "Wha-what brings you here?"

"Where is my sister?!" he asked authoritively.

"Uhh, uh well she is just-!"

"Speak up!!" Gaara shouted.

"She's down the hall on the right!" the nurse squeaked at the tone of how sharp the Kazekage had spoken to her. Without another word, Gaara and Kankurou sped off down the hall. Taking a right, just as the nurse had spoken; they had made it to their sister's room.

"Temari!" Gaara exclaimed with relief and worry.

"Temari! Are you feeling well? What happened?" Kankurou asked looking over his sister.

"It's nothing, really, I'm fine now." Temari replied with a tired tone. Hands were held together and resting atop her belly.

"Something has happened! What is it?" Gaara asked as he pulled up a seat close by his sister, "Please tell me, Temari. Something like this is serious. This isn't your average passing out during training accidents. Now please, what is it?"

Temari looked to her brother, Gaara. His eyes were reflecting worry, apprehensiveness and desperation. She could plainly see in his eyes how deeply worried he was and how he didn't want to hear such things as losing her. Sadness and betrayal filled her heart at the thought of how her youngest brother was about to take this. Turning her head, she looked up at Kankurou. Sweat dripping down his face, causing faint trails of his makeup to turn into a small purple river. His breathing was filled with worry and self anger as well.

Temari then looked down at her belly, the white hospital sheets were covering her atop those layers of hospital clothing she now wore. She was now in a mess. Surely now her brothers would be able to figure out what was going on now.

"Temari…Neesan," Gaara began as he took his sister's hand into his, causing her to become a bit taken back. "Please."

'Neesan,' it had been years since Gaara called her that. Many, many years. Hearing this, Temari couldn't fight back the tears forming in her eyes no longer and allowed them to fall.

"Kazekage Sama…Kankurou dono," a voice called from the outside, "may I see you, please?"

"Alright," Gaara replied as he slowly let go of his sister's hand. Both he and Kankurou headed outside of the room, leaving their sister to weep. Closing the door behind them, so no one could see their sister cry, Gaara then turned to the famous Suna doctor, Chacha.

"What happened?" Kankurou asked instantly.

"Oh, so I see you didn't get the note that I had written for you and Kazekage Sama," Chacha replied with a feeling of small disappointment. Holding a clipboard in her arm, she then tore off the paper that was clipped on and handed it to Kazekage. "Here is what you should've known last month," she spoke slowly and solemnly, "I could understand why she didn't give it to you."

With trembling hands, Gaara scanned the paper with wide, surprised eyes. Reading every character, every bit of information, and every bit of what the letter was holding, Gaara finally understood why to his horror. His sister, his _only_ sister, was _pregnant._ With stunned and surprised hands, the paper slipped from his grasp and floated to the tile floor. And throughout the entire building, everyone one, every corner, heard the Kazekage's cry.

* * *

_The time we spent apart will make our love grow stronger… But it hurt so bad I can't take it any longer…_

* * *

A month had already passed since Korin had found him. And now, even while his body was still healing itself, Deidara had already decided it was time to leave. He had grown tired of her constant attention and grew more stressful on wondering how his dearly beloved was doing. Throughout the entire month, he had tried planning of ways on escaping, but he had always failed each one. But now, a new idea had come to him.

"Korin!" he called from his room, "Korin, you here?"

"Hai!" the annoying tone answered. And in almost an instant, she arrived into his room. "Do you need anything?"

"You can leave into other countries, can't you?"

"But of course," she answered with her utmost perkiness, "but why do you ask?"

"Well," Deidara began slowly, "seeing as how bored I am of here, I was sort of thinking that you and I could go somewhere, hmm."

"What?" Korin exclaimed with a bright blush, "Deidara kun! What, what are you trying to say?" She was trying hard to fight back the feeling of shouting and squealing like a school girl.

"I'm saying that I want you and I to take a trip to another country for a while and stay there," Deidara explained using careful words, "seeing as how missions are slow here, I thought you and I could rest easily in, maybe, perhaps…Suna, hmm?"

"Y-y-you and I?!" Korin squealed giving a ring into Deidara's ears. "I-i-in Suna?! Together?!"

"That's what I just said, didn't I?" Deidara tiredly replied, "Do want to? I mean you don't if you don't like the idea-!"

"Yes of course!!" Korin immediately replied with her face totally bright red, "I-I-I'll immediately start packing and getting my passports together!" and without a moment longer, Korin left the room.

Deidara carefully adjusted himself up and looked around the room. Forming a smile upon his lips he found that this would be his only perfect plan on leaving this place and entering in his beloved's home. Though he knew that this time security would be high as well as the risk, Deidara actually had no choice but to go along with his crazy suicide plan.

* * *

_Things can come and go I know but…Baby I believe…Something's burning strong between us…Makes it clear to me_

* * *

Days passed by and soon word quickly spread of Temari's pregnancy. But by the time that had happened, she could care less of what all the other kunoichis whispered about. How they would purposely walk by her room and make sneering side glances hoping to pull the guilt trip on her, or just walk by whispering in a voice just audible enough for Temari to hear. Temari would hear such things as, "There she is, the trash of our village," or even, "Heh, look at the _proud_ 'Wind Kunoichi' now. Some shinobi _she_ turned out to be."

To this, Temari would simply ignore it. She didn't give a damn on what they thought of her now. Right now, she had felt all emotions of hope and care detach from her body. Slowly ripping away from her in such a painful manner ever since she had heard that Deidara had died. Looking gloomily outside the window from her bed, hands held together on her stomach, she watched as her old comrades went about on their daily missions, talking to civilians and chatting with the younger generation Gennin. Seeing a sight like this, Temari was beginning to feel regret now of how she had completely ruined herself forever. 'What am I thinking?!' she quickly thought to herself, 'How can I _**think**_ such things?!' Placing a hand to her heart and another on her still-growing child, Temari felt a tear slip from her eye, 'That's right,' she thought with sadness, 'I cannot have regrets with a man whom I had shared memories and emotions with…a man that I proudly would call my husband and father of our child. Yes, **our** child, born out of love, not scorn. Born out of pure hope, not of regret or remorse.'

"Temari san? Are you awake?"

Temari quickly looked to the door and saw her ever faithful assistant, Takada, by the open door with hands behind her back. "Eh? Takada? What're you doing here? I thought you were off to your missions." She quickly wiped the tear away in hopes Takada didn't see it.

Takada sighed with a half hearted smile, "Oh Temari san! You know me, always completing them on time," she began while walking in, "so I decided with all this free time I thought I might drop by to give you this!" she then presented a fruit basked with a really chipper smile.

"Oh you really didn't have to!" Temari piped up as she looked at the shiny, perfectly shaped fruits.

"Nonsense," Takada replied as she sat by her superior, "you're my best friend and favorite superior. So…it's not that I feel obligated to do this, but it feels right and it also makes me feel happy doing this. Here." Takada then presented a shiny red apple to her superior.

"Thank you," Temari said as she took the cool apple. Taking a bite into the crispy, juicy fruit Temari felt a bit happier.

"I'm sorry to report I haven't, or rather, we have no new information about the incident." Takada began as she placed the basket on Temari's nightstand, "No new news on Deidara san or Sasuke. We explored the terrain where the explosion and battle was, but so far, nothing is there for us. The desert hounds have no other scent except for the clay. It seems every smell or slight pieces of evidence were wiped out clean by the explosion."

"I see…"

"And, Temari san…I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"That I wasn't able to recover new information that might be helpful to you." Her face then fell to the floor.

Temari gave a little smile and patted her friend on the back. "It's alright," she spoke with a smile, "what's really helpful right now is that you're here talking to me. It gets really lonely when not many people you know don't visit you."

Takada was just about to reply until the doors quickly slid open; the Kazekage then made his way in. "Kazekage Sama!!" Takada greeted as she quickly stood from her seat and bowed.

"Please leave us," Gaara spoke as he made his way towards his sister.

Takada bowed even lower then made her way pass the Kazekage and to the door. Giving a look of hope to Temari, she then left and slid the door closed. When it seemed like she was away from the door, Gaara walked to his sister and sat by her. "How have you been, sister?"

"Fine, Gaara."

Gaara then gave a sigh and looked at her once more. "I'm going to ask you, just once more; who is this child's father?"

"And I shall tell you, once more; I shall not say." Temari stood her ground on this. She knew what Gaara was doing; interrogating every male shinobi in all of Suna. Hunting the truth out of them. Young or even old, she knew he was doing it to all ages.

"Temari," he began with a pleading tone, "please tell me! I cannot bear to continue seeing you like this. My own sister, my one and only sister, to be banished from Suna because of this." He then took her hand and held it tightly in his, "Temari! I cannot stand the thoughts of you not being in this village! If you tell me, the council will allow you do stay and-!"

"And punish the convict that has done this to me by the fullest measure of the Suna law." Temari finished for him. Tears were forming in her eyes as she had said this. "And…by the fullest measure he shall be killed by a public execution, am I not wrong?"

"Temari, don't think of it that way! Temari, it's either you or the criminal! And I don't want you to face that!"

"'Criminal'?" Temari repeated as she turned to face her youngest brother, "Is that what he is? In the eyes of our council, in the eyes of our village and of the previous Kazekage's, is that what he is?"

"Temari, already bearing the child of another without marriage is considered a crime. And for you to try and hide it from us already makes the matters much more worse than it already is. Not only that, you have shamed Suna by using the Chuunin Exams as an excuse." Gaara held his sister's hand even tighter, "Temari," he continued, "I bear not see you to be the one that faces the punishment."

Temari couldn't help but allow the tears to flow from her eyes, did she place herself and Deidara in already _**this**_ much trouble? Did she allow it to go this far? She did not know anymore. She couldn't know anymore. It didn't matter anymore either. Deidara was dead and there was nothing she could do about it. If she were to say it was him the council would already know that he had died in the fight with Uchiha Sasuke and that would surely lead her to banishment, or even death. Putting a hand on her brother's, Temari had to pull all her courage together. "I think you've already met him before, if you can just think hard enough to know who it just might be."

Gaara looked at his sister and gave an unhappy, yet angered look. He couldn't believe that his own sister was defending this person. Giving a sort of grunt and removing his hand from hers, he stood up and started to walk to the door, "In three weeks," he began with a controlled tone in his voice, "if you do not give the answer…Temari, you shall be given your sentence by the council." With a look of pain in his eyes, the Kazekage then left the room and his still weeping sister.

* * *

_I wanna be there for you…Sharing everything you do…I wanna grow old with you…_

* * *

"I can't believe we are almost at Suna!" Korin marveled she clutched at Deidara's coat.

"Neither can I," Deidara replied truthfully and tiredly. Inside he was actually very eager and anxious to enter through Suna. Sure, he had burned his Akatsuki coat and ring, as well for anything else that was related to that organization and had gotten completely new clothes for a disguise; Deidara just hoped that he would manage to reach the sand village in time for Temari. Already half a month had gone by, marking his dearest just about four and a half months pregnant. Clutching his straw hat so that it would cover his eyes from the strong sand storm, Deidara hoped he wouldn't be too late.

"So what'll we do when we get to Suna?" Korin asked, still holding onto him.

"First thing's first, do a little sight seeing. You know, walk around the village, hmm." Deidara explained. He had devised this entire plan out already. His strategy.

"Huh, for what?" Korin asked while she brushed some of the sand away from her eyes.

"Just to be familiar with where we'll be staying."

"Oh! I see….Hey!! Look, Dei-chan! There are the walls to Suna!!"

"Yeah, yeah, I see…" he mumbled under annoyance that she continued to call him 'Dei-chan'.

But as they neared the walls, the Shinobi watchmen at the entrance stopped them. "Alright," the spiky haired guard spoke, "identifications are needed if you want to be allowed."

"Here!" Korin spoke as she presented her I.D. from Kusa. Just as she was about to give them the phony I.D. she had made for her 'Dei-chan', Deidara then flipped off his straw hat.

"Here I am, how's the village been, hmm?"

* * *

Gotta stop there everyone!!! X3 DEIDARA CAME BACK LIKE HE PROMISED!! W00T!!! Crappy ending, I'll say, but I hope you all enjoy it!! Gonna work on Chapter TWENTY TWO!!! But don't expect it too soon, okay? After all, with school, it might take longer. Oh well, R&R!!!! WAIT FOR THE NEXT INSTALLMENT!!! (P.S. I do NOT encourage anyone on making phony I.D's okay?) _  
_


	22. Wish

I Wanna Grow Old With You

Here it is…the moment most of you have been waiting for…CHAPTER TWENTY TWO!!! Deidara has returned, what is going to happen!?

Chapter Twenty Two: Wish

* * *

Flipping off his straw hat and allowing it to fall unto the golden sands, Deidara looked at the faces of the stunned Suna watch shinobi's, "Hey, it's been a while, how's the village been, hmm?" he asked with a chuckle in his voice.

"Y-y-you're the-!" one of the guards stammered out.

"The one that abducted Kazekage Sama!!" the other finished for him. Taking out a horn from his belt, the guard then blew into it, signaling the other watchmen to descend upon Korin and Deidara.

Pinning both of their arms and tying it behind their backs, Kazu, head of the Detection Squad looked at Deidara's face and at the wanted list of criminal shinobi's. "It's him alright," he inform to Kintoku as he came, "I'll go inform Kankurou dono and everyone else. Until then, break that one in. Don't touch the other one."

"Got it," Kintoku replied as Kazu disappeared from view. Turning back, he then squatted down and grabbed a handful of Deidara's hair and tugged it upwards. "You have a lot of balls to return here after all you've done."

"A lot of balls, huh? Does that mean I have more than you, hmm?" Deidara replied. He was then promptly greeted with a punch to the throat and a kick to the gut.

"Dei chan!" Korin cried out as she squirmed around.

"I see you've brought your girlfriend," Kintoku observed, "kinda pretty if you ask me."

"She's…not with me," Deidara managed out.

"Dei chan?" Korin asked as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Oh? So why is she with you?" Kintoku asked, "Is she your ticket into here? Thought you could fuckin walk back in here, did you?"

"Maybe," Deidara retorted. He was once again greeted with a knock to the side of his jaw and a backhand to the face. He then looked up at Kintoku and spat a pitter of blood on his face. More shots were coming onto him and soon his body was aching again. Wounds were reopening and blood was starting to flow out of him. Breathing was getting harder and Deidara decided not to talk anymore.

"Dei chan…" Korin cried out as she crawled over to him, "don't talk anymore! You're going to get hurt!"

"Oh, he'll get hurt alright," one of the guards spoke up, "once the Council gives the word, he's done for."

* * *

As she sat up propped on her bed, Temari looked through the pages of the book she was reading, '_What to expect_'. Reading carefully at all the information, Temari learned that by four months a baby could already hear.

"Gentle music helps to develop a baby's brain, helping it to think logically," Temari read to herself, "sometimes singing to one's own baby is best. Baby's feel comfort to the gentle sound of their mother's voice." Temari thought for a moment, she had never sang before, and to do this it would be a first for her. Patting her stomach gently and rubbing it softly she then found a song for herself. She would sing, of the origin of the love she felt meeting Deidara. A song of a two new births, one of love and its result. A song of an angel being born. Just as she was going to sing a new verse, her assistant, Takada, appeared.

"Temari san!" she called.

"Gah! Takada! Don't scare me like that!" Temari exclaimed with embarrassment, hoping her assistant didn't hear any of her singing.

"Temari san! You have to come outside at once!" Takada began.

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"They…the watchmen," Takada stammered, "they caught him! They caught Deidara! They're in the front square right now! In front of the Kazekage building! We have to go!"

"Deidara…is alive?" Temari began slowly as she looked to the window.

"Hurry! They're just about to decide and pass on his sentence!" Takada exclaimed as she helped her superior out of bed and onto her feet.

"Takada," Temari began, "I'm not what I used to be, I can't run as much as I used to…"

"Then I'm just going to have to carry you!" Takada replied as she lowered her back and picked up Temari.

"Are you sure about this?!" Temari asked with some embarrassment, "I don't want you saying things like how I'm heavy or anything!"

"Don't worry," Takada began as she picked up speed and was now running down the halls, jumping over nurses and dodging corners easily, "I won't complain and I won't let you fall off." Sliding down the banisters of the stairs and finally making it out of the building, Takada picked up even more speed and excelled through the sands.

"Where are they again?" Temari asked as she clutched onto her assistant's back even tighter, "The Kazekage building?"

"That's right," Takada replied as she jumped over a group of playing children, "we'll be there in no time!"

"I hope so," Temari spoke as she began to feel tears rise from her eyes, "I…I don't want to lose Deidara again…I thought I lost him already…"

"Temari san, you should put trust in him much more," Takada piped up, "after all; I bet it was the only thing that helped to get him going. I bet it was knowing that you believed in him that brought him here so far!"

Temari felt touched, her assistant had never said much more sweeter words to her before. Giving a smile, she then said, "Takada…arigatou…"

* * *

"Die!! Go to hell Akatsuki!!"

"Wanna take our Kazekage again?!"

"Burn, you bastard!!"

"Eat stones, ex Iwa Gakure shinobi!!" the angry people shouted as they threw rocks and sand at the already weary and worn out Deidara. He was already heavily beaten back at the entrance and along his way to the Kazekage building; villagers and shinobi alike were throwing sands and stones at him.

"You've drawn quite a crowd," Kintoku mused as he looked down at the half dead looking renegade.

"They sure look pretty angry, I wonder why." Kazu chuckled as his dog, Wanwan growled and snarled at Deidara's face.

But the Iwa renegade couldn't speak anymore. They had already broken his throat so badly and beat down at his body with such incredible force. His wounds that were once healed now were reopened with blood pouring out. He was practically laying on the hot sand while stones and sands were being thrown atop his body.

Korin looked with helplessness at her Dei chan. He looked as if he were dead and there was nothing she could do. She also shared some of the stones, as a sort of extra punishment for bringing the renegade back. "Dei chan," she sobbed out, "please don't die. Please don't die."

Deidara looked towards Korin and gave a sort of small smile, "Sorry I brought you here, hmm….I didn't think I would drag you here in this mess too….but thanks anyway."

But the crowd suddenly stopped with their stones and shouts as the Council and Kazekage came out, along with their special Guard Forces. As one of the Councilors looked down upon both Deidara and Korin he then turned back and talked with the rest of the Council. When their small talk was over, Gaara came and looked down on Korin, "You are not a threat to Suna, and are not part of this. Leave now, and do not ever come back to this country. Do not speak of this to anyone. If you do, I shall brand you as a traitor to your own country as well."

With a nod, Kazu took out his kunai and untied the binding ropes on Korin's arms. Not even allowed a chance to say goodbye, Korin was then quickly rushed out of the village by three of the Spec. Ops. Shinobi.

Gaara looked down at Deidara and gave a large sigh. "Why have you come back?" he asked, "What do you think you were trying to do?"

Deidara turned his head. He didn't want to answer.

"Hey! Kazekage Sama is talking to you!" Kintoku ordered as he kicked Deidara in the ribs, making him spit out blood.

"It doesn't matter anyway," a Councilor spoke up, "his sentence is very clear, he shall have an execution, right here, right now."

The group of people cheered and shouted at the judgment that was passed down. To this, Deidara heaved a heavy and heart sinking sigh. His hope and his last chance to see his beloved was crushed. He waited as they brought out a thick and heavy sword, smeared with dry blood all over it. Deidara felt a sort of tear form in his eye as he thought to himself. 'I guess I lived my fill,' he thought miserably, 'I joined a cool gang, I met a really beautiful woman, and now, I'm leaving a child of mine behind with her…yeah…I'm leaving both of them behind.'

Setting Deidara up and firmly holding onto his shoulders so that he would not bother to struggle, the Councilor then announced, "Let the execution, **BEGIN**!!"

"**STOP**!!!" a voice called, stopping everyone, "Stop this, please!!" Temari then made her way to Deidara and protectively held him in her arms. Tears were spilling out of her eyes, but her expression was of anger.

"Temari? What are you doing?" Kankurou asked in disbelief.

"If you want to kill Deidara, then…kill me too!!" Temari spoke as she continued to hold on to him.

"Temari…?" Deidara spoke as he looked up at her.

"Temari!" A Councilor shouted, "Get away from him right now!"

"No!" Temari replied.

"That's an **order**!" another Councilor shouted.

"Enough," Gaara spoke as he made his way to the both of them, "I think I see what's going on here…"

"Kazekage Sama?" Kintoku asked.

"Is he the father?" Gaara asked as he looked down upon Deidara and Temari, "Is he?"

Temari could feel the eyes of every villager and shinobi upon them. She knew the result as soon as she spoke her answer. Giving a gulp she then looked at her brother, "Yes." Temari spoke. Soon every one was speaking about her and the man in her arms. But she didn't care, now that Deidara was now safe and with her, no longer did Temari have to fear or worry on anything. Even if it would be facing death itself, she was prepared for it.

"I thought so," Gaara continued, "for my sister to do a crime; it made sense that she did it with not just any criminal…but with a renegade as well. A terrorist wanted for many crimes, even an act known as abducting a Kazekage."

Deidara looked up at Temari. He could see tears rapidly forming in her eyes and spilling out. He could hear her heart racing beating heavily within her chest, which he could feel heaving. Warmth and somewhat moistness from the sweat forming from her pores were not only the signs of that she used her strength to get here, but also from the fear that she was now standing up to. Knowing that he was the one putting her through this, Deidara couldn't help but feel guilt for having caused such a thing between Temari and her family. Raising his head, Deidara looked up to the Kazekage's face. Choosing his words carefully, he then said, "I do not beg of my own life, but I beg that you forgive me of these two acts that I have committed against you. I ask that you at least allow me to live for only on borrowed time, to live to see the birth of my child and to take care of Temari and my child…hmm."

Gently moving away from Temari and lowering his head so that it touched the hot sand, Deidara then placed both his hands and arms in front of his head and lowered the rest of his body. "Please, I ask only this of you, Kazekage of Suna Gakure."

Gaara stood there before both his sister and the now, shame faced Akatsuki member. Eyes of the villagers and ninja's were now on him, as well as the Council and his brother Kankurou. Everyone was quiet and waiting for him to pass judgment unto the Akatsuki renegade. Looking at his sister, he watched as she, too, did the same thing. Both of them, together, pleading, begging for his forgiveness and pardon. To be allowed to live and love together. This was such a thing Gaara knew he had no power over. He could not order his sister to leave and abandon the father of her child. He could not order the renegade to leave his village and never return; surely he would dare risk his life to return. Soon Gaara found himself wondering why he would go through such lengths to see his sister once more. Why he even _**dared**_ to come back to Suna and even _**beg**_ for forgiveness. But most of all, what teared Gaara up the most, was that even his own blood sister was doing this! Was this what she found so fascinating about this man? Was it his bravery and boldness that she found so attractive? Or was it how he risked his own life to make it here? To this, Gaara did not understand…

"Kazekage Sama?" an Elder asked as he took a small step towards the Kage, "Your judgment…?"

"Oh…yes…" Gaara finally responded, "I almost forgot…"

"And the judgment shall be…?"

Giving a final sigh and sternly looking at his villagers and faithful shinobi, Gaara then passed his word, "The verdict is permitted to stay in Suna hospital and receive attention. He shall be spared until the birth and after the proper raising of his child. This is the will of the Kazekage." With gasps from the shocked villagers and shinobi alike, Gaara then turned on heel and headed back into the Kazekage building.

"Kazekage Sama! What are you-?!"

"Send him and my sister to the hospital immediately." Gaara spoke as he passed the Councilor and headed off to his office.

* * *

"Gaara," Kankurou began as he entered his younger brother's office, "what made you say those words? How can you allow him to live." His hands were shaking out of worry and a bit of anger. He could not believe that Gaara allowed someone who abducted him, allowed now to live.

Gaara remained a bit more silent as he continued to gaze upon the Suna hospital from his window. He looked among all the lit up windows and wondered which one could be either Temari's or the renegade's.

"Gaara?" Kankurou called again.

"Hmm?" Gaara responded as he continued to gaze into the night.

"_Why_? Why did you allow him to live?" Kankurou didn't seem to understand.

" 'Why'?" Gaara repeated after his brother. He then turned and looked to him, "Because, somehow, some reason…it just felt like the right thing to do."

" 'The right thing'?"

"In my experience," Gaara began, "I never thought father was there for me, unlike how he was with you or Temari. I figured, 'It's so easy, I could kill him right now, with or without my judgment passed on. So easy, it would be.' But, also…seeing the look in their eyes…Temari and _him_, both already together, how I could see as soon as she held him protectively within her. How she was willing to put her own life on the line, **that's** when I knew, Kankurou." He then walked towards his desk and pretended to look for something, "You know, I never thought about it before…but after seeing Temari like that I thought I also heard a scream."

"A scream?" Kankurou asked.

"A sort of cry, really." Gaara explained, "It told me, 'Don't kill this man, do not hurt him! I want to see him when I enter this world! Please do not separate me from this man!' That's what I heard."

"Gaara…?" Kankurou asked as he watched his brother place a sort of weight among his papers and walk towards the door.

"Come, Kankurou," Gaara began as he placed the Kazekage hat atop his head, "let us make a visit to someone."

* * *

Temari watched as Deidara's chest heaved up and down, going in rhythm by his breathing. His bandaged up chest rising indicated he was now breathing properly and not with any difficulty. She smiled. Now both of them were here, no secrets any longer, no need to hide anymore. Here they were now, in a village of slight acceptance where he was somewhat welcomed into. Gently lifting herself off from her bed, Temari then pulled up a chair and sat next to Deidara's bed. His sleeping face, how peaceful it looked just filled her heart with such overflowing joy. Gently moving some strands away from his face, she then lowered her lips and kissed his forehead.

He stirred a bit and she gave a smile again. She then examined his bandaged and repaired body, looking over with gentle eyes, Temari assumed that within a few more days, Deidara's chest cavity and back would be alright. And within a month, all open wounds would be closed for good, since now he was getting proper medical attention. Just as she pulled his covers a bit closer to him a knock came upon the door. "Come in," Temari said without looking at the door.

"Shouldn't you also be in bed?" a voice asked her.

Temari turned and to her surprise, it was her own two brothers; Gaara and Kankurou. "Gaara! Kankurou!"

"Of course," Gaara replied as he removed his Kage hat, "how is everything, have you eaten yet?"

"No, not yet," Temari replied as she continued to sit next to Deidara's bed.

"How long has he been sleeping?" Kankurou asked as he too, pulled up a chair.

"Since they finished treatment on him," Temari explained, "and right after some pain killers, he then fell asleep."

"I think he deserves a good rest," Gaara spoke as he walked over to his sister and the sleeping, ex Iwa Gakure shinobi. "He certainly is the biggest fool I have ever seen."

"Gaara…?" Temari asked.

"To have met with you secretly," Gaara continued as if he never heard his sister, "to illegally cross into Konoha, to survive through a suicide explosion and even make it here alive, I have never met a much more denser fool in my life."

"He certainly is one fool," Kankurou joked with a smile, "but both of us can plainly see why."

"Temari," Gaara spoke as he continued to stare down at the man," what is his name?"

Temari then gave a smile and stroked her beloved's face, "Deidara," she spoke, "Deidara…that is his name."

"Deidara…" Gaara repeated, "I see…" he then pulled up a chair and looked at his sister. "Temari," he spoke, "what is it that you want?"

"Huh?"

"What is it that you wish for?" Gaara asked, inside he was hoping that he could help his sister in any way he could. "What is there for me to do? What can I…do to help you both?"

Temari smiled and put a gentle hand unto her brother's. Looking at both Gaara and Kankurou, she then said, "Support." She then looked to her sleeping love, "And…comfort. That is what I hope, and deeply wish for."

Looking down at Deidara, as he continued to lie there, Gaara then solemnly closed his eyes and thought hard. "Alright," he finally spoke up, "support and comfort it shall be."

* * *

Dunno if this was a good chapter or not. Well, if you are disappointed, then wait till the next chapter. Kay? Well, believe it or not…THE STORY IS ALMOST FINISHED!!! OH NOES!!!!  When, you ask?? Nya ha ha ha, I won't tell you :p But you'll find out eventually. The ending is already set in my mind, you'll just have to use your imagination to guess what it just might be! Until then, Sasorichyan out and delivering you the next chapter as soon as possible!! R&R!!!! 


	23. A Bit Of Fear

I Wanna Grow Old With You

With this story almost done, I hope you all will patiently be waiting for the next installment of another TemaDei story. Also, with this story, I hope it'll help inspire and create more TemaDei stories here on Well, on to Chapter Twenty Three!! Sorry for the super long wait!!

Chapter Twenty Three: A Bit of Fear

* * *

During the weeks that Deidara now spent within Suna, he couldn't help but still feel alienated within the village. Wherever he went, he would hear the villagers talk about him, or even say such comments as "Living on borrowed time," or "It won't be long now," With all this behavior going around and how he was restricted in certain areas, for once in his life, he felt alone. The first couple of days were rough for him. Right after he had recovered and was regaining his strength, some of the doctors and nurses were sometimes forgetting or refusing to feed him, telling him such things as "Go get your own food," or, "You're a shinobi too, right? Go hunt down a bird or something with your clay." With his lovely Temari there, she wouldn't eat if he didn't eat, even though he would tell her to do so. She would demand and order the nurses to give him food and care as they would for any other patient. Deidara admired her for it, but inside he was feeling a bit unhappy that she had to watch over him like a kid.

When he was feeling well enough to go out, he was eager to visit the Suna library to try and learn some things about parenting and what to expect, Deidara wasn't allowed to enter since the founders and librarians were afraid that he would try to blow the entire place up. Feeling upset and distraught, he tried going back to the hospital, but wasn't allowed back in. He had to wait until evening when Gaara and Kankurou came to visit, only then Deidara was allowed back in. Other times when he was feeling impatient, he would just create a bird among the sands and sneak back in. Trying not to allow the small things get to him, Deidara couldn't help but feel pressured on all this. With the problems of the villagers and future parenting, there were times that he couldn't help but wish to grab a knife and kill himself with it.

Temari could see how Deidara was feeling. She would always wait for him to tell her the problems, but he wouldn't. She knew that beyond the walls of the hospital, outside was much more crueler to him. How they must've criticized and talked about him. How they must've gawked and laughed at him for being the last Akatsuki member alive and how they talked on him being executed after the birth of his child. Knowing that all this was happening to him, she couldn't help but sometimes wish that he would just tell it to her. One night they had an argument about why he wasn't opening up to her to lighten the load and how she was now worrying too much. Unable to contain all his anger, Deidara just flew outside and yelled it all out. Ever since that horrible night, the two were now on edge with each other.

Both Gaara and Kankurou what seemed to be going between the two. Both understood that because of their sister's pregnancy, it was the reason why Temari was now starting to worry and why she got angry quickly. Knowing that since Deidara was only allowed to live because of his child and because Gaara had ordered it, they could understand why Deidara was now starting to feel angry all the time.

"How was your talk with Temari today?" Kankurou asked as he came home from his latest mission.

"Terrible," Gaara replied, "she's in the worst mood ever. She kept talking about how he isn't behaving the way he used to be, how he isn't the man she met before and how she still cant stop loving him. You know, that old song." Gaara then rolled his eyes and leaned back more into the couch. "How was yours with Deidara?"

"Same with you, except different." Kankurou informed. "But his problems are a little bit more easier to understand than Temari's. In his case, because he is only living on borrowed time and within the village, all the villagers despise him and cast him as an outsider that managed to get in. He's trying to learn about good parental skills, but the library doesn't want him in there. Actually, not many places want him. That makes it much more harder. So, if he cannot go and learn about what he's supposed to be preparing for, he might as well just kill himself. He's starting to think that Temari must see him as a disgusting person now."

"She actually is." Gaara answered. The two brothers gave tired sighs. "Well," Gaara began, "no one said that having a kid would be easy."

"Gaara, Deidara will soon beg you to kill him," Kankurou replied, "he's now starting to think that. The villagers are becoming a bit too much for him. Wouldn't you think so?"

"Yeah," Gaara answered, "I know how he's feeling, it's the same thing I had." Both brothers gave tired sighs once more. They were now starting to disdain their constant bickering and fighting with each other. "She just seemed so in love with him when I was thinking of killing him." Gaara opened up, "Now she finds him to be just a disgusting, angry person."

"I think we should just calm down Deidara for now and leave Temari with Takada," Kankurou confided, "that would be the best choice."

"I'll go by that," Gaara agreed, "starting first thing tomorrow. Right now, lets go to bed. I'm tired."

* * *

The very next morning as Temari was beginning to awake, she was surprised to see her assistant Takada sitting on a chair next to her. "Morning!" Takada sang out with a wave, "Slept tight?"

"Huh? Where's Gaara?" Temari asked as she moved the covers.

"He went off to work. He's the Kazekage after all." Takada replied with a shrug.

"Ah…that's right," Temari replied as she looked down unto her sheets. Takada took this as a sign not to mention a word about Deidara just yet so she quickly decided to talk about something uplifting to ease her old officer's mind.

"You know," Takada began with a smile, "they just opened a new restaurant in Suna. Did you hear about it?"

"No, I haven't," Temari replied as she continued to stare into space.

"Well, they call it the 'Desert Moon'. And I hear it's already popular!" Takada explained hoping this would interest her. "I just ate there last night and I soon became quite stuffed! The food there is quite exquisite and very inexpensive. So it really is worth it! The house style noodles are the best, and so are the little packaged steamed dumplings they serve! I even want to go back there tonight!" To this, Temari still said no word. Making a sort of sighing noise, Takada desperately thought of a new topic to talk about. "Say, did you hear about some of the new books in the library and bookstore they just got? I hear they're pretty interesting! Check this out! I didn't know you could store chakra in a kunai or shuriken!"

"You could do that, we've been doing that." Temari explained flatly.

"Oh…that's right," Takada replied with some embarrassment. More silence followed and Takada soon began to fidget in her chair. Temari could see this and she let out another sigh.

"What is it, Takada?" she finally spoke, "Explain why you're really here." she soon sat up and looked at Takada's eyes.

"Huh? It's just that I wanted to spend more time with you," Takada quickly covered up, "nothing wrong with that, is there?"

"No, really. Did Deidara ask you to, or something? Does he not want to see me? Does he not stand the sight of me already?" Temari asked as a bit of anger was rising in her voice, "Am I **that** horrible to look at now?!"

"Whoa, whoa!" Takada spoke with her hands up, "Where did this come from?"

"Well **did** he?! Did he send you to come here _hoping_ to relax my mind?! Does he _think_ I _need_ more pity from other people when he cant even come in here to talk with me about his problem?! Did he really have to drag _you_ into this?!"

"Temari san!! Please stop!!" Takada exclaimed. "Your brother, Kazekage Sama, sent me here instead of himself! He wanted me to help ease your troubles because he didn't want to hear how unhappy you've become! He doesn't like hearing and knowing that you're now unhappy and now you're making him and Kankurou dono feel very upset. And…Temari san," tears were spilling from Takada's eyes as she spoke, "we're **all** trying to help you! But you just keep pushing us away! Especially Deidara san! He doesn't want to burden you with his problems because he doesn't want you to be unhappy because of him! He's trying to very hard to learn how to be a good father figure to your child, but you're just driving him to the edge! Now, he feels that you don't want him around anymore! Temari san, have you already forgotten how he risked is own life just to see you?"

To this Temari was silent, she was now feeling ashamed for all that she was doing. She was thinking about herself all this time when other people were trying to help her pull through. She had simply pushed Deidara to the edge and was now even doing it to her own family. Temari was now starting to feel humiliated and angry at how she had been behaving. The pregnancy was of no blame. No one was, except for herself. Deidara didn't want her to be upset just because he was having trouble in the village, so that was why he didn't want to talk about such things. Gaara always tried to re-teach her on not giving up hope and to always see the good side of things, but she always discarded those thoughts. Kankurou offered her advice on being patient and listening well, but she didn't let it sink in. And even Takada, her loyal advisor, was even trying to help with advice as well. Indeed Temari was now ashamed of all that she had done. Putting her hands to her face, she began to cry.

"Temari san…" Takada began, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shouted at you."

"No Takada," Temari spoke, "I really needed that. There is no excuse for how I have been behaving. I should know and realize when people are helping me as much as they can. I've been acting very terrible towards you and everyone. I'm sorry, Takada."

"It's alright," Takada replied with a small smile.

Temari gave a smile back and then sighed, "I guess there are three more people I have to apologize to."

"Do you want me to call them now?"

"No, it's alright. I'll see them when they can." Temari replied. "But…I just hope he isn't too angry with me."

* * *

Deidara gave a tired sigh as he sat atop of the Suna hospital building. He was thinking of whether or not he should go see Temari and make amends, or just wait a little bit more for the steam to blow over. Either way, he knew he wasn't going back to see her just yet. Now lying on his back, Deidara looked up into the cloudy, blue sky. 'Today looks like it'll be nice,' he thought to himself as he continued to gaze. Taking his hand and moving it around, Deidara let out a distressed groan. Ever since he had come to Suna, he had been unable to create a single thing. Of course there was clay in Suna, but any store keeper would think twice before even giving _any_ to him. Turning over to his side, Deidara felt the warm sun's rays hit his back. Adjusting himself just a bit more, Deidara's eyelids soon began to feel heavy due to the warmth of the rays. Just as he was about to shut his eyelids and take mid morning nap, he soon began hearing the door to the hospital click and open.

"Dammit, laundry already?" Deidara said to himself as got up slowly. But to his surprise, it was not any of the nurses, but Takada, Temari's assistant. "Oh," he said to himself, "it's just you. What do you want? Come here to tell me to leave from the nurses…hmm?"

"No," Takada replied as she shook her head, "I don't bother speaking for them; I came to speak from Temari san herself."

"What does she want?" Deidara asked as he looked up to the sky.

"She wants you." Takada said simply.

"Don't bother," he replied as he waved his hand, "I'll go back when I'm ready…yeah."

Takada didn't budge, instead she just looked at him with angry eyes, "How can you say that when she is bearing your child?" she asked while trying to control her anger. "How can you be like that? I don't understand!"

"Simple," he said as he looked over to the black haired Suna Kunoichi, "if she yells at me, I know I wont hold back on yelling at her. Life over here in Suna became worse right after her brother, the Kazekage, allowed me to live! I'd rather be dead now! But I know I can't because I have a child to take care of! Don't you know how hard that is on me? I don't want to let it all out on Temari, that's why I try to stay as far away, but near as possible!"

"Still…" Takada continued, "she wants to see you. She knows what you're going through, the nurses are doing the same thing. She already has been demoted, and when she delivers the baby, she will be stripped of everything." Pausing for a bit, Takada licked her dry lips as she spoke, "But she doesn't care anymore, she is already giving a life to someone. That itself is her happiness. And she says that because she knows that you're going to be in her life as well as the child she will deliver, that is also enough."

Deidara widened his eyes as he heard every word come out of the kunoichi's lips. For Temari to give up her position carelessly, her title, her rank, **everything** like that…it just made himself think much more deeply now. Bringing a fist to his head, Deidara now couldn't believe what he had been doing all this time. He soon began to hate himself for not being there much more like he was supposed to. For not caring for her when she was probably needing him the most, some father _he_ was! Getting up, Deidara then adjusted himself and soon walked towards the assistant, "Well then," he began as he soon walked past her, "let's go already, yeah."

"You mean you'll go down and talk with her?!" Takada asked happily as she followed him.

"What do you think, you ditz?" Deidara sighed out, "Come on, lead the way. If the nurses see me, they'll probably rip me to shreds."

"No problem," Takada said with a smile. Leading the father-to-be down the stairs and back into the building, she soon guided him down the halls. Some nurses and doctors gave dirty looks to the renegade, but Takada only gave them stern, dirty looks back. She was even allowed to threaten them, saying things like, "Whatever you say will be reported to Kazekage Sama!" or "Watch your mouth, or Kazekage Sama will be hearing about this!"

Deidara gave a small smile as Temari's assistant made those remarks or dirty looks, "Thanks," he said.

"No problem," Takada replied, "I only do and follow what Temari san tells me." As they rounded the corner, Takada opened the door to her superior's room. Graciously signaling a hand, she allowed Deidara to enter in before her. "Go in," she whispered with a small nod and smile.

Deidara nodded meekly in reply and walked in. Temari's head turned to him as he walked in. She watched as he grabbed a stool and dragged it to the side of her bed. His hand reached out and held hers firmly in his, a thumb rubbing her soft skin in a circular motion. Deidara wore no smile but simply hung his head down, ashamed that he had ignored and fought with her. Taking in a breath of air, he was about to say something until Temari's words beat his. "You don't have to say anything," she spoke as she looked at him, "if there is anyone here that needs to apologize, it's me."

Deidara blinked, "Temari, really, it was my fault…yeah. I failed as someone for you to lean on, and as a father." He was stopped short on his words when he felt himself being pulled in to her embrace, arms wrapping around him.

"It doesn't matter anymore now," Temari whispered as tears fell from her eyes, "all that matters now is that amends have been made…and, that both of us are together again." Letting him go for only a second, the two couldn't help but kiss. The feeling of their lips touching once more, almost felt like an enlivenment of their first meeting. Still beautiful, still perfect. Breaking the kiss, Deidara couldn't help but manage a small smile, placing his hands onto his wife's belly he then asked, "So have you thought of his name, yet…yeah?"

"Truly, I haven't," Temari confessed. She looked out to the sky and watched as the clouds moved, perhaps something would inspire for his name soon. "Maybe we'll find a name for him soon."

"Hopefully," Deidara sighed. Taking her hand into his and rubbing once more, Deidara soon promised inwardly to himself that he would never again leave her side.

* * *

Sorry for the super, **SUPER** long wait everyone!! Like I put in my info, I tend to be distracted by writing other fics! But fear not! For the next chapter is the delivery of their baby and the near ending to this story! R&R!! 


	24. The Time Has Came

I Wanna Grow Old With You

Alas, the romantic drama of this story has now come to its close. Thanks for making the story possible! Enjoy!!!

Chapter Twenty Four: The Time Has Came

* * *

Months soon passed and soon Temari's belly was very large. She was now forever bed bound and constantly the nurses watched over her. Because her time was near, the Suna wind master soon began to feel contractions happening within her body. Temari had never known and felt such a pain within her entire life. It was worse than having the sharp kunai knives or shuriken's piercing the skin. But despite the pain, inside she was happy knowing that Deidara was always by her side. Throughout her months, he had spent every morning, noon and evening with her. In late afternoons, the renegade ninja would travel with her assistant to purchase beautiful looking fruit for her, and return and comfort her. Everyday the two would always their hands together, talking to each other in joy about the birth of their soon to be son. Over the days, Temari's joyful tone soon turned into fear as she felt the time grow nearer and nearer, "I fear for him though," she whispered to Deidara one evening as they were alone, "I fear that the village will not accept him. I fear that their children will know of his origin, his father and carry that hatred through their blood and veins." Looking up, her eyes shining with worry, Temari gazed into her husband's face. 

Deidara gave a smile and stroked her hand, "If that is what you fear," he began, "just embrace it. For I already know what is to be expected of our child…yeah."

"What do you see?" Temari asked as she sat upright.

"Not what I see," Deidara answered as he shook his head, "it's just what I know. If the village will know about his father, then they, too, shall learn to fear him instead of hate him." He gave a small chuckle as he kissed her cheek, "After all, his father was a terrorist of both Iwa and Kusa Gakure. I'll be teaching him all that I know, since I was once an Akatsuki member…yeah."

To this, the two laughed. But their laugh was soon cut short as Temari soon let out a loud shriek of pain. Her breathing soon increased as she felt the fetus within her move, "Deidara!" Temari cried out as she clenched his hand tightly, "The nurse! Call them! Call the nurses Deidara! The baby!!"

Deidara quickly nodded as he left his beloved's side. Opening the door quickly, Deidara hollered throughout the halls. Informing all staff onboard that the baby was now ready to be born. In an instant, all nurses and doctors dropped whatever they were holding within their hands, and raced towards the room, each of them squirming to get in and attend the crying Temari. "Someone call Head Doctor; Chacha senpai!" a nurse called out as she grabbed a bowl of warm water. "Quickly! More blankets!" another nurse ordered as she and a few other doctors rushed in. Deidara looked back as the crowd of people swarmed around his beloved, he would've liked to be there as well but soon felt two nurses drag him out.

"Please stay out here." A brunette said as she headed in.

"We'll call you in after everything has finished." The short black haired nurse informed as she, too, headed in.

Deidara watched with a small helplessness as the door was slammed shut. He closed his eyes tightly as he could hear Temari's cries go through the walls, screaming out his name and other inhuman sounds. He could feel his blood begin to boil as some of the doctors rushed in and out of the room, the screams growing loud each time the door opened. The sounds of heels clomping soon began to echo down the hall and Deidara looked up. He noticed a well dressed and experienced looking woman was rushing down the hall, accompanied by three other doctors and five nurses behind her. He watched with a silent amazement as she bursted through the door and as everyone made way for her to enter. The door shut again and Deidara soon found himself standing in front of it. He lightly fingered the alabaster door and soon bashed a fist against it, angry and worrying over what might be happening at this moment.

"Deidara!!" he heard Temari scream, "Where is Deidara!? I want Deidara!! **Deidara**!!"

The door soon opened again and a nurse grabbed his arm, "Temari san wants you!" she yelled out as she led him through the crowding medics. Pushing him past the people, Deidara was soon by his beloved's side once more.

"Temari, I'm here," he cooed as he held her hand.

"Deidara?! Deidara, thank god you're here." Temari panted out as she looked up at him, her face flushed with heat and pain. Her hand soon began to clench his much more tightly, crushing it with such unimaginable force. A scream soon escaped her lips as she felt her child move again.

"Temari san, please concentrate on your breathing!" Chacha asked as she continued to do her work. "Deidara san, please comfort her! Please keep her from moving!"

"Temari, calm down." Deidara soothed as he felt the blood flow shorten in his hand. Rubbing her hand delicately and stroking her face, the renegade ninja soon found this to be a _very_ difficult battle for him. Temari was constantly moving from the pain, her hand crushing his, cursing and breathing rapidly. Nonetheless, Deidara knew that this would require much patience and spoke in soft comforting, sweet words to her. Taking the pain off her mind as best as he could. Soon a cry broke out and the two looked up, "Hear that, Temari?" Deidara asked with a calm excitement. Temari gave him a weary nod. "That's right, Temari," he explained as he kissed her forehead, "it's our son. You're doing an excellent job; he's coming into the world now because of you, Temari…yeah!" Temari gave him another weary nod.

"Temari san, please continue to push!" Chacha spoke as she carefully held onto the baby's head.

Temari gave a groan of pain as she continued to push, her muscles aching. Her hand now grew moist with stress and her body soon began to feel hot once more. But finally, she soon felt a feeling of release and more cries were heard. She felt Deidara's hand let go as he wiped her face with a cool towel, she looked up and gave a tired smile. "Where is he?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Right here," Chacha answered as she presented their son, draped in a red cloth. Handing her the baby gently, the head doctor looked at the both of them with a smile, "You have a strong son," she commented, "congratulations to the both of you."

Temari smiled once more as she looked up at Deidara, "Well Deidara, what think of him?"

Deidara looked at the infant in his beloved's arms. No words could leave his lips. There was nothing to say. The sight of his child could not be expressed in words. _Beautiful_ and _amazing_ just wasn't enough. Walking slowly over to Temari's side and sliding down for a seat, "I don't know what to say," he confessed.

"Here," Temari said as she gently handed over their son to him, "hold him."

Deidara gave a small gulp and carefully took him, holding him as if he were glass. But the most brilliant piece of glass in all over Suna. He could see that his son's eyes were opened, green just like his mother. His tiny hands were clenched, but immediately opened as he slowly moved his arms. Deidara could see the small slit in each palm of his son. A small tongue slipped out, licking out at the slit then slipped back in. He smiled as his son continued to stare at him with wonder, "You have your mother's eyes," he whispered as he stroked at his son's face. The red skinned baby soon began to frown and then let out a cry. Deidara looked up with surprise, "I don't understand, I just said that his eyes were like yours, Temari…yeah!"

Both the women laughed and Chacha handed the baby back to Temari, "He's probably hungry," she explained with a smile, "don't worry too much about it. I'm pretty sure that he likes you." Walking towards the door, Chacha and the medics soon left the two alone in the room.

Temari soon opened her tunic and gave the infant her breast. She smiled as she spoke soothing, comforting words to the infant as it fed. "So what have you decided to call him?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I still don't know," Deidara confessed out with a smile, "I just don't know what to call him." He let out three gentle fingers, stroking his son's soft red cheeks. Looking deeply into his son, Deidara could already see something in him. He began to recall his child, when he was only about five or so, he began to appreciate and become fascinated with the works of art. The beauty, the consuming time, the effort and of course, the wonderful result that followed it. Already, Deidara could see his old self within the child. But besides himself, he could also see that the traits of his wife would also intervene as well. The aggressiveness that she held, a much kinder heart, the will on not giving up and also, sincerity. Deidara sighed.

"Having some trouble?" Temari asked with a smile.

"I am…yeah." Deidara chuckled out, "He carries so much within him already, and it's hard."

Temari smiled once more, but gave out a yawn. Her eyelids were starting to feel quite heavy and she felt her head tilt a bit to the side. "I'm getting sleepy," she laughed out.

"Take your rest," he said as he adjusted the chair and leaned closer to her, "I'll watch over the both of you."

Temari smiled. With her baby suckling and her husband watching over her, Temari's mind soon eased and she fell into slumber.

* * *

Gaara sat in his office, with all the paperwork done there was nothing left to do. Leaning back in his chair, he was now wondering how his sister was doing. Had she already given birth? He did not know. Already she was in her nine months, but he continued to wonder how long it would be until his nephew would be ready to enter within their world. Looking up the ceiling, Gaara sighed. If indeed the baby would be ready to enter within the world, then that meant Deidara's time to live would be shortened. But yet, in his heart the Kazekage knew that such a thing was not right. To take away the father or mother of a child was not human, but the law of Suna was the law. As strong today as it was all those years before. Back to Shoudai Kazekage himself. This would be a very complicating matter. 

A knock soon came to the door and Gaara looked up from his thoughts. "Enter."

The door opened, it was one of the Councilmen. "Kazekage Sama," he greeted honorably with a bow. Gaara waved a hand. "Kazekage Sama," the Councilman began, "Temari san had delivered her child today in the early noon."

"Really?" Gaara asked as he stood up from his chair, "Why was not informed? I should have been there to see her!"

The Councilman held up a hand, "Kazekage Sama, it is alright. Right now she is resting. But other than that…" he soon made his way closer to Gaara's study and sat down. "Kazekage Sama, you know what must be done here, right?"

Gaara looked down, "Yes," he replied.

"However Kazekage Sama," the Councilman continued, "the rest of the Council has decided that-!"

"Gaara?! Did you hear?! Temari has already given birth!!" Kankurou exclaimed as he bursted through the door along with Temari's assistant, Takada.

"Kazekage Sama, let us hurry and see him!!" Takada eagerly begged.

"Excuse me, Kankurou dono, Ichikawa Takada," the Councilman chastised as he looked at them. "This is a private meeting, please excuse yourselves. This is between the Kazekage and the Council."

Both Kankurou and Takada gave an apologetic bow and left the room. Shutting the door behind them as they left, Takada soon stuck her tongue out at the door. "I really hate these Councilmen!" she huffed out as she crossed her arms, "They always think that their stupid decisions and meetings stand above even a high classed Jounin, like you Kankurou Kun."

Kankurou chuckled as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "But you know the Council also help protect Suna, isn't that right?" He then cupped her chin and gently pulled her face to the side. She giggled as he held her close and joked about the old farts that sat around in the room.

"I don't understand though, Kankurou Kun," Takada began as they leaned against the wall, "why hadn't they sent for us? They know that Temari's delivery is something that we would never miss!"

"To the Council, the duties and responsibilities of a Shinobi come first." Kankurou reminded as he patted her head, "Of course you knew that, _right_?"

"Of course I did!" Takada exclaimed and Kankurou let out a laugh.

"Yeah right!"

"Oooh!! Kankurou kun!" Takada huffed out as she gave him tiny punches, "That's it! You **have** to take us out on another dinner tonight."

"But I already spent my money on the lunch cart today," Kankurou explained.

"Not on all those gut bombers, did you?" she asked with her arms crossed.

"They're addicting," Kankurou explained with a smile, "if you had one, you'd say the same thing, too!"

"Hmph, I eat nothing else except for the food I make from home."

"Hey, hey, how's about this then?" Kankurou offered, "How about we eat at your place then? **I'll** bring in whatever you need."

Takada gave a giggle as he took her hand, they soon kissed a bit and then she teasingly tapped his forehead, "Alright then, but you better eat it all."

"You know I always do," Kankurou smiled out. "All three dishes."

"This time, there'll be a forth, and after that…it's a walk around the sands for us!"

* * *

Deidara watched from the window as the late afternoon sun hovered over the sands of the village. The sight was simply beautiful, but still, it wasn't as lovely as his sleeping son and dear wife. Both had a well deserved long rest and were still napping. He smiled at their beauty and gave a sigh. If only he could live a much longer sentence, Deidara would love to see his son at his age right now, twenty one. Twenty one years…those would be years that he would never forget or trade away. But his sentence would only last for about three years. Deidara hung his head, three wasn't enough anymore. The perfect creation of his son now made a new desire burn within the artist, he wanted to live longer. He wanted to live to see his son become a shinobi. He wanted to see his son become a user of Geijutsu as well. But most of all, he wanted to grow along with his son. 

Looking at Temari, Deidara thanked the very day that he had met her. Fate had become kind to them then and he didn't regret all that he had done with this lovely woman. He knew it was because of Temari he had managed to live this long. All the other members of the Akatsuki were dead, had it not been for her **and** his son, he would've wound up like the rest of them. Looking back up to the setting of the sun, Deidara was amazed that he had managed to still live without the detection of Pein, their radical leader. If Pein had found him, Deidara would fight to the death in order to keep what he still had. After all, Pein would've killed Temari and his son in order to bring Deidara back.

The door soon opened and Deidara looked up to see both Temari's brother Kankurou, and her assistant, Takada, enter in. "Hello, Deidara san!" Takada greeted as she held up a basket of fruit, "This is for both you and Temari. Be sure she eats some when she wakes, alright?"

"I'll be sure," Deidara spoke as he set the basket next to him, "where is the Kazekage?"

"Gaara? He's coming," Kankurou informed, "we just came ahead of him. He's still having that meeting along with one of the Councilmen." He walked over to his sister's side and smiled at the child that lay sleeping in her arms. A small tear trailed from his eye, but the Puppet Master was quick to wipe it away before anyone could see. "You're a lucky man, Deidara." Kankurou commented as he bent down the baby's height, "Your legacy is a fine one, indeed. No wonder you're an artist."

"I suppose," Deidara sighed out, "but of course, this is Temari's child as well. He carries her blood, as well as yours and the Kazekage's." Deidara smiled, 'Lucky man…yeah?' he thought to himself, 'I guess I am.'

Takada smiled as she leaned over to see the child, "Such a beautiful baby," she admired. She looked over at her sleeping superior and couldn't help but smile, "Temari san must've been sleeping for such a long time."

"She has," Deidara explained with a small smile, "I guess the delivery exhausted her. Maybe that's what's expected when you have kids…yeah?"

"I'm betting so," Takada smiled out as she elbowed Kankurou in the side, "after all, it _**isn't**_ the easiest thing in the world for a woman."

Deidara gave a small chuckle but noticed his wife soon begin to stir. Temari's eyes slowly opened and she gave a small yawn, "Hmm?" she mumbled out as she rubbed her eye, "Kankurou? Takada? You both are here?"

"They came to see you," Deidara said as he gave her a kiss. Picking up a shiny apple from the basket, he held it up for her.

Temari bit into the apple and chewed on it lazily, "How long have you two been here?" she asked in between the bites.

"We just came," Kankurou explained as he gave his sister a tiny hug. "Gaara will be arriving here shortly."

"Congratulations, Temari san," Takada spoke with a smile. "So what is his name?"

"We still haven't decided," Temari giggled out, "it's all up to Deidara."

"Thought of anything?" Kankurou asked as he looked up at the artist.

"I haven't," Deidara confessed.

"I'm pretty sure you'll think up a cool name," Takada smiled, "and I'm pretty sure you'll think of a cool meaning to match up with it."

"I hope so…yeah." Deidara sighed out as he continued to hold the apple in front of Temari's mouth.

"I feel like a princess," Temari giggled out as she bit into the apple again, "he's feeding me and I don't have to do anything!"

Kankurou gave a smile but looked up as the door opened, revealing the Kazekage. Gaara. "Here he is," Kankurou informed as he gestured towards the sleeping infant in their sister's arms. "What do you think?"

Gaara was silence for words as he made his way to the baby. Kneeling down to the infant's height, the Kazekage could see that this child was too beautiful. A precious creature indeed. He looked up to his sister, "May I see him?" he asked. She gave a nod and a smile as she gently handed over the infant. Gaara carefully held up the baby, and gazed into its face. He yawned and the Kazekage smiled as he moved his arms. He could feel his heart melt within him; Gaara couldn't deliver the news to Temari or Deidara. He was too lost for words; he was too lost within their child. "What is his name?" he asked as he looked to them.

"Deidara hasn't thought of a name yet," Temari smiled out.

Gaara gave a small nod and noticed the small slits in the baby's palm. He immediately knew that this child would be the remaining Akatsuki's legacy, his most treasured creation. That this child was something that he would value high above anything else, next to his sister. But now, handing the child back to Temari, Gaara gave a sigh. "There…there is something I have to tell you," he began.

"Gaara…?" Temari wondered.

"Temari…Deidara…" Gaara paused. He struggled to keep his words as he spoke, "The Council has moved Deidara's sentence. That he would be executed after the birth of his son, they believed it was at least kind of them to allow the father to see the birth of his son." Gaara hung his head, "I am so sorry."

Temari felt heavy tears form in her eyes, "Ga-Gaara!" she cried out, "What are you saying? That Deidara must die, _**already**_?! Gaara, this is his **son**! Gaara, why didn't you try to stop them?" Tears were now running down her face rapidly, with her son in one strong arm and a hand in Deidara's, Temari could feel herself already being ripped to shreds at the news. A cry soon emerged from the baby's lips and Temari cried as well, "Hear that, Gaara? How could they allow such a thing?! They can't do this to him, they just can't!"

Gaara looked upon the crying infant, guilt and pain soon overwhelmed him and he felt his body go limp. "I tried, Temari. I tried. I…I just…" the cries of the baby soon echoed within the Kazekage's ears and he could feel himself become lost once more.

Deidara looked down at his now sobbing wife and crying son, "There, there, Temari. Don't cry." He soothed as he wiped away each tear with his thumb, "It'll be fine. You'll be alright…yeah?"

Temari looked up at him with wet eyes and pulled him in. "No it won't," she sobbed out, "You deserve every right to live! You have a child! You have been looking forward to this! Please, run away, just run away!"

Deidara gave a small smile as he stroked his wife's hair, "You know I can't do that, I'm too deep within the village. Even if I fought my way out, I wouldn't make it past the walls…yeah." He held her close, her hot tears soaking through his clothes.

Temari looked up at Gaara, "Does he have to go now?"

"I'm afraid so…" the Kazekage sighed out, "some of our Jounins are already waiting outside." Heading towards the door, Gaara gave a look to Deidara, "Let's go…"

Temari watched as Deidara gave his last kiss to both his wife and son. Giving a last wave to Takada and Kankurou, he soon made his way to the door. Stopping near Gaara, he then spoke, "Nanase."

"What?" Temari asked in a cracked voice. "What was that?"

"His name, I…just thought of it," Deidara confessed in a small smile, "it's a last minute thing, but I like it…yeah."

"Na...Nanase." Temari tried out.

"It's a splendid name," Takada commented.

"Nanase…" Gaara repeated as he looked over the infant. "Your son, Nanase."

"Yes," Temari finally spoke as she looked up at the two men at the door, "He's Deidara's son, Nanase." Tears trailed from her eyes as she spoke, "His most beautiful, one of a kind creation."

* * *

_Another day  
Without your smile  
Another day just passes by  
But now I know  
How much it means  
For you to stay  
Right here with me_

_The time we spent apart will make our love grow stronger  
But it hurt so bad I can't take it any longer_

_I wanna grow old with you  
I wanna die lying in your arms  
I wanna grow old with you  
I wanna be looking in your eyes  
I wanna be there for you  
Sharing everything you do  
I wanna grow old with you_

_A thousand miles between us now  
It causes me to wonder how  
Our love tonight remains so strong  
It makes our risk right all along_

_The time we spent apart will make our love grow stronger  
But it hurt so bad I can't take it any longer_

_I wanna grow old with you  
I wanna die lying in your arms  
I wanna grow old with you  
I wanna be looking in your eyes  
I wanna be there for you  
Sharing everything you do  
I wanna grow old with you_

_Things can come and go I know but  
Baby I believe  
Something's burning strong between us  
Makes it clear to me_

_I wanna grow old with you  
I wanna die lying in your arms  
I wanna grow old with you  
I wanna be looking in your eyes  
I wanna be there for you  
Sharing everything you do  
I wanna grow old with you_

* * *

"Kaachan! Kaachan!" the sandy haired boy exclaimed as he ran up to his mother, "Look at what I made!" Opening his hand and revealing his palm, a mouth opened and soon spat out a tiny scorpion. "Isn't it the greatest?" he asked as his emerald eyes shined, "What do you think of it?" 

She laughed, "Nanase, of course it is. Why don't you place it up on the head stone?"

Placing it carefully on the Iwa insignia shaped head stone, the young boy then looked up to his mother, "Kaachan," he asked, "does anyone else recognize Touchan, yeah?"

Temari closed her eyes deeply and then opened it, "No, Nanase."

"Was he an artist, too?" the five year old asked as he read each engraved character. "It says so right here, can you see it?"

"Yes…I see it." Temari replied.

"_The Art Prodigy: Deidara,_" Nanase read, "_Born from Iwa Gakure. He was the first artist to create exploding artwork, what he had called, 'Living bombs.'_" The boy stopped and scrolled down, "Hey Kaachan," he said as he continued to scroll, "How old was Touchan when he created art like mine?"

"Same as you," Temari said with a smile, "five."

"How old was Touchan when he created his bombs?" Nanase asked as he scooped up some sand into his palm, "was he five, too?"

"No, he was thirteen." Temari knelt down as she watched her son form the sand in his palm. A smile formed on her face.

"So who is this 'Sasori' that Touchan is buried next to?" Nanase asked as he continued to form the sand. "Only Touchan and him are buried far away from the other graves. Was he a renegade 'S' class, too?"

"Yes," Temari explained, "your father's danna, Akasuna No Sasori. The ultimate puppet master."

"More of a master than Kankurou no jichan?" Nanase asked.

"Yes."

Nanase looked at the two graves. His father's and his father's partner. Both renegade ninja, both legendary artists. "Kaachan," he began as he broke the pause, "I'm gonna be a Shinobi like Touchan. I'm gonna be a genius like him, too. Just you see, Kaachan! I'll make my bombs in two years, yeah!" With that, the boy finished up his work and immediately ran out into the desert.

Temari watched as her son began to scoop large amounts of sand into his palm, she smiled. Looking over to the newest creation, she then saw that her son created a small figure of herself next to the scorpion. "Deidara," she whispered as she gently fingered the engraving, "you still live on in him, don't you?"

A gentle wind soon caressed her, and she smiled. Yes, Deidara still lives on.

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone!! R&R!!! This has been an end to 'I Wanna Grow Old With You', I hope you enjoyed it!! 


End file.
